Draco and Hermione: Lust or love?
by chebetta
Summary: Draco and Hermione are wanting each other but things start to happen. Deaths, beatings, attacks, forgiveness, and new lifes. Is it lust ... or is it love?
1. Draco's wants

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Draco's Wants..

………………………

"Shut the Fuck up!" Hermione snapped at Draco. It was the first week of school for Hermione and Draco's seventh year.

"Oh, but I'm right, Granger. I know what you really want," he mocked, taking a step closer to her. "I know why you're always with Potter and Weasley. You don't want them as a friend, Granger, you want them as a little bit more. I bet you want them as your sex toys, don't ya, Granger."

"That's not true!" Hermione grumped with furry, giving Draco one of his all famous glares. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead. "How the hell would you know? And stop saying my name like that!"

Draco smirked at Hermione's frustration. "How would you like me to say your name?" he asked, taking another step towards her, making them only a foot apart.

"Just stop saying like your better than me! You aren't! You think we're all beneath you but you're wrong. You are no better than us."

Draco now didn't need his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, any more. He wasn't that little rich boy, who was white as snow. He was now tall (6'1) and muscular. He had broad shoulders, a nice tanned body, but he was still a rich bastard. His hair was now shorter and just left alone, no gel, just a sexy mess.

Hermione, now had long thick brown waves half way down her back. It was no longer bushy. She was still only 5'7 but tall enough for her. She had her clothes in muggle style, skater shoes, tight tops to show off her chest and her nice curves, and tight jeans. Lots of heads turn towards her when she walks into a room now.

Draco's eyes turned to a cold grey at Hermione's words. His smirked had vanished and a cold sneer appeared, freezing Hermione's blood but she didn't even flinch.

"I really think you're below us all. You're no better than the dirt on the ground." Hermione scoffed at him with a cold stare. "The same goes with your Father," she spat with hatred.

That was it. Draco had had it. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pushed her back against the wall.

"Shut up!" he ordered, glaring into her eyes. Hermione tried to pry her arm away from his clasping grip but had no luck. "You have no clue what you're getting into. Insulating my family? I wouldn't be talking, Granger," he leaned in closer to her. "Your family are all muggles."

"At least they care about me!" Hermione shot back.

"So do mine."

"You father wouldn't care if you were dead!"

Draco just stared at her. Then he did the most unexpected. He kissed her hard. Hermione went stiff. Then started to push him off.

"Get the fuck away from me, Malfoy!"

"I know you want this, Granger. You love having guys drooling over you. Love what they can make you do, love how they fell on top of you . . ." he taunted in her ear.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "I don't want to hear it, okay? Just let me go so I can go to class."

"What if I don't want you to go to class? What if I want to stay here with you?"

Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look. "Why would you want to stand in the corridor with a mudblood? What if someone walks by and sees us together. Can't ruin your reputation now can we?"

"Fine then. I'll see you tonight an the common room. We can finish it there."

"There's nothing to finish. And if you don't mind I'm going to go." and with that, Hermione pushed herself away from Draco and stalked away to her next class.


	2. Just Leave Me Alone!

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Just leave me Alone..

………………………………....

Since both Draco and Hermione were the schools head boy and girl, they had to share a common room to themselves. There were two rooms, one for Hermione and the other for Draco.

Up in her room, Hermione was wondering what Draco was playing at. 'Why would he do that? To me of all people.' She knew a few people liked her but "Draco the almighty" couldn't possibly like her. 'No', Hermione assured herself, 'he's just trying to bug me, I'm sure of it.'

Tonight she had so much homework she thought that she would have to stay up the whole night trying to get it done. She had homework that was assigned three days ago but she just left it until the last moment.

Hermione didn't feel like doing it in her crowded room, so she grabbed her work and headed down the stairs to the common room.

She looked to see if Draco was there. Assured he wasn't, she went over to the couch by the fire place and placed her things down on the table. She turned around to grab the blanket of the back of the couch to cover up with but Draco was on the couch. Hermione let out a cry of surprises and jumped back and fell on to the table.

Draco was just lying there, his arms behind his head, ankles crossed and a tiny smile on his lips as he looked up at her.

"Geez, Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me!" Hermione gasped, clutching a hand to her beating heart.

"Well who else would be here?" Draco asked.

"Well . . . I don't know. I just thought you'd be in your room so I came down."

"You tying to avoid me, babe?"

"No and don't call me that!"

"And why not? Is it not allowed? Is only Potter and Weasley aloud to call you that?"

"Shut up! And no, they don't. They call me Hermione, which just happens to be my name." Draco smirked at her. "Now if you will sit up and let me sit down to do my work . . ." Hermione sighed as he sat there, not moving. "Malfoy! Please! Just move your feet. It isn't that much to ask!"

Draco sat up and plopped his feet on the table. Hermione sat down as far away as possible, which wasn't that far because he was sitting in the middle. She grabbed Charms first and opened the book she had to do the essay on.

After about twenty minutes Hermione threw down the book and sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Draco laughed at her, his head thrown backwards.

"What?" she snapped.

"Having trouble?" Draco asked, smirking, his voice mocking.

"No!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"I just don't get he damn thing alright?" she snapped, ashamed and annoyed.

"Need some help?" He asked.

Hermione looked over to him with a frown. 'Is he joking?' The next thing she knew he held out is hand, palm up.

"Pass me the book." Hermione looked at him then reached down and picked up the book.

"Okay . . ." Draco quickly scanned the page then started to explain how it worked. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Draco nodded and Hermione started to write what the charm was about. "In order to do that charm, you had to do three other ones that are related to it." So Hermione started to write what she thought.

"No, no, no. You still have it wrong," he moved closer to her, too close, Hermione thought and tried to explain it again. He grabbed the book from her and showed her the picture to explain it easier.

Hermione noticed that his hands were really nice. They were big and strong. To nice for a Malfoy. He didn't deserve his body. It was to good for him.

"Are you listing to me?" he asked peering at her, his face only inches apart.

"Yes." Hermione said almost breathlessly, her heart pounding wildly. Draco looked at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Hermione let him. Her mind was screaming at her not to but she wanted him to kiss her, needed him to. His lips softly brushed hers and them again.

When he knew she wouldn't pull away from him, he put a hand behind her neck and gave her a full kiss, rocking Hermione right down to her core. His fierce kiss melted her right to the bone. Hermione made a noise from the back of her throat of pure want. Draco knew that sound, the sound of pleasure. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth and let him explore her mouth.

Draco leaned her back until she was lying down on the couch. He crawled over her letting the book fall to the ground. He waited a moment to see if she was going to protest but she didn't. So he went right on kissing her, his mouth making magic. His hands automatically started to go up her shirt and her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Hermione?" came Ron's voice from outside the portrait door. "Hermione?"

Pushing Draco off, Hermione sat up. She was breathing deeply with her shirt all twisted around her. She got up and cleared her throat.

"Hold on a minute, Ron!" she called her voice hoarse. Draco plopped back on the couch, watching Hermione try to fix her shirt. She ran to the door and let him in.

He looked at her with a weird frown and walked in. "Hey, McGonagall wants you and Malfoy in her office."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Draco then back at Ron. "When does she want us?"

"Now." Ron said. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course I am. Why?"

"No reason. You're just acting very . . . odd."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, well . . . I have to go. I'll see ya around." Shaking his head, he left.

Hermione gazed at Draco. He was smiling at her, a real smile. "Okay, Malfoy, lets go." He just sat there. "Malfoy, get your ass off of the couch. Now!" Draco rolled his eyes but got up and followed Hermione out.

……….…….……….…...............

..In McGonagall's office..

……….…….……….…...............

"So I want you two to be seen together."

"But Professor-"

"No buts Miss Granger. We need to bring the two houses together. Got it?" she asked Draco and Hermione, who both nodded, at her warning voice. "And there will be a ball next month. I will expect you two to go together-"

"But Professor what if we have someone else to go with?"

"Like who?"

"A boyfriend. And in Malfoy's state a girlfriend. We can't just dump them to go with someone we dislike."

"It wont matter Miss Granger. At this ball nobody will have a date in their same house. Do you two understand this?"

They both looked at each other then turned back to her. "Yes Professor," they both replied grimly.

"Good, and remember, make an appearance with each other. You may go."

They did. They both got up and walked out of her class room. Hermione started to walk swiftly down the corridor.

"Oh, come on, babe," Draco drawled, "I'm not that bad."

Hermione spun around, her face red with anger. "Yes you are! You absolutely horrid! I hate you and I wish you were dead! You're ruining my life!"

"Oh, I see. You're mad that you have to go to the ball with me instead of Potter?"

"Shut up!" Hermione hollered. "I don't like them like that and yes I am mad that I have to go with you. Of all people! It isn't fare!"

"Life isn't fare, babe."

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione shrieked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe."

Hermione glared at him.

"Just leave me alone!" she ordered before turning around and marched away. Draco could almost see the anger blow out of her ears. He smiled to himself and slowly made his way back to the common room.

………………………

Hope you like! Please review!

Chebetta


	3. Hogsmeade

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Hogsmeade..

……………………..

That next day, Hermione and Draco decided to go to Hogsmeade together to look for outfits that would look good together.

Draco told Hermione to tell Ron and Harry to meet her at Honeydukes at about noon. She owled them saying to meet her there at noon. Draco and Hermione started to talk about what they should look like.

"No," Draco told Hermione at her suggestion. "That'll look stupid."

"Well it's better than what you want!" Hermione told him.

"No, it isn't! Yours is even worse! No, it's horrible!" Draco told her, standing up to walk away.

"You're too stuck up in your world to even listen to other options," Hermione told his back. He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're too stuck up in your perfect world to even think about what others think. You don't even give anyone a chance to say what they think. Whatever you want, you get."

"Take that back," he ordered in a hushed and dangerous voice. His eye had turned a scary cold grey.

"No! It's true and you know it!"

He walked up to her, eyes still blazing. "You don't know shit about me so don't act like you do."

"Oh, but I do. You're the guy everyone's afraid of. The son of a death eater. The boy who's into dark magic and soon to be Voldemort's little helper."

"Shut up!" he said. His eyes weren't blazing but they were cold.

"What are you gonna do?" Hermione asked him, actually afraid that he might hurt her. "Hit me?"

His voice was surprising calm. "No."

"Oh, I see! You can't touch a mudblood. You'll get my germs and daddy wouldn't want that, now would he?" she mocked.

"That's not why." Draco said through clenched teeth. "I don't hit girls."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, come on! You're father would love it! You hitting a filthy mudblood!"

Draco looked away from her as if his own words hurt him. "I told you," he said bringing his gaze back over to her. "I don't hit girls. And I don't care what my father thinks. I've hit a few girls thinking it was right. But then I stopped."

"Why?" Hermione asked, interested, her fearing disappearing and curiosity coming in.

Draco shook his head. With his eyes closed he told her why he'd stopped. "I was walking down the hall in the Malfoy Manor. Father had just talked to me, told me to take charge of my woman. I was in control, always in control. If my girl did something wrong, I was to punish her. He told me the girls I was with never took control over my life. I was walking past his bedroom to go to the library when I heard it.

My Mum's whimper. When she was getting punished, she knew not to cry. To take that pain and hurt." He looked at Hermione. She was almost in tears. The pain that he was letting out, was hurting her as well. "Then she started to cry out. In a whisper she started to beg. Then almost yell it as he started to hit her harder. She would beg and plead. She would cry for help softly and beg some more. 'Saying please, Lucius. I'll do anything but please, just please stop.' But he wouldn't. He's just hit her harder than he started to rip of her clothes.

Right then I knew it was wrong. Men to don't control woman. Every time he would rape her, she would get pregnant. And every time he would punish her for it. Beat on her until the baby died inside her. I know that it is evil and wrong." he seen a tear fall down her cheek. He wanted so bad to go and wipe it away and comfort her, to take his word back. But he couldn't and if he could, he wouldn't. "But then again, this is my father." he let out a laugh full of sorrow.

He stared Hermione in the eye, making her look down. More tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." She turned around and sprinted out of the common room.

……………………………

The next morning Draco had to wake Hermione. She was sleeping in, really sleeping in. She was supposed to be down in the common room five minutes ago.

"Hermione?" said as he knocked on her door. "You have to get up." he heard her sit up in the bed then get up. She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco went back down stairs and waited for her. She came down twenty minutes later. She was wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed a bit of her flat stomach. She was wearing a little bit of make-up, making her look really nice. Even hot, for Draco's option. She pulled a sweater on and zipped it up half way.

On the way there, they didn't talk. Both afraid to say something about last night. So Hermione did.

"About last night, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, babe." he told her. They entered a muggle shop there and looked around. It was a formal shop. Draco helped Hermione pick out something. And after trying on the fifteen dress, Draco decided he liked it. It didn't have any straps. It just went around her. There was a slit up to her mid thigh and at fell down her ankles. It was black and they both loved it on her. When she had come out of the change room he couldn't even answer to how she looked.

He just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she was, plain old gorgeous.

"Ummm is that a no?"

"No!" Draco told her. "I think it's perfect. You look great, babe." she smiled at him. He wouldn't stop calling her babe so she just went with it like a nickname.

Next was Draco. He tried on a few different suits. They didn't look right on him. So Hermione got a normal tuxedo and told him to try it on. It was a black on with a white shirt on underneath. It was really nice. He looked hot.

"Okay. But you have to do the tie up."

Draco looked up at her. "I can't figure out how."

Hermione signed but walked up to him to do it for him. The reached up and grabbed both ends to knot the tie. When she was done she fixed the collar of the jacket. Pulling her in close, Draco kissed her softly, sweetly.

The problem with kissing Hermione was that when he started to kiss her it was almost impossible to stop. She would always kiss him back, always wanting him as much as he would want her. It was so weird, kissing her. He loved to kiss her. Her lips were soft and delicious; he could never get enough of them. Never get enough of her.

"So it fits then?" the lady asked from the other side of the shop. Hermione pulled away from Draco, eyes sparkling.

She back away from him. "Yes, it fits." Draco paid for his tuxedo and they left just in time for her to get to honeydukes. Draco walked her there and said good bye. Wishing she didn't have to go. 'What are you talking about? You want her go.' he told himself. 'You don't want to get attached to a girl like her. Geez, Draco. Snap out of it. She isn't right for you. But I like her . . . but I can't like her. Stupid girl. Just forget about her and think about . . . Quidditch! Yeah, Quidditch.'

……………………….

Please review

Chebetta


	4. He's Dead

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..He's Dead..

…………………

Draco went to the common room to tell Hermione what he'd heard. Over the last month, he and Hermione had gotten along fine. Hermione would try to not to get to close to him he noticed. When he would kiss her, she would kiss him right back. Sometimes passionately other times out of pure wanting. They were seen in the hall together, talking nicely to each other. First names were normal to each other now.

It was making the atmosphere weird. People were acting happy just from two people. Maybe it was because of having enemies become good friends. Nobody was quite sure.

When he'd walked in the common room he didn't see her at first but then he did. She was on the couch, crying into her hands. He went over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, her heart breaking from the sob of her sobs. The only answer he got was a loud sobs. Draco put a hand gently on her shoulder for comfort.

She pulled away with such force Draco backed away a little. She looked up from her hands, showing her red tear stained face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Don't touch me!" she growled at him.

Draco frowned at her, very concerned. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked again but this time he placed a finger underneath her chin to bring her face up to his eye level. She jerked away from him and stood up.

"I said don't fuckin' touch me!" she yelled at him. Then she turned around. With her hands back to her face she whispered, "he killed him. He's gone . . . dead and never coming back."

Draco frowned. "Who's dead?"

Hermione whipped around. "My dad! He was m-murdered."

"Murdered? By who?"

Hermione pointed to the coffee table with a shaky hand. She was pointing to a page of a mugglenews paper. With tears running down her face, she told him. "He was killed by a man with a stick and he said something like Avada Kedavra. He was called Lucius. Lucius Malfoy." she let out another sob. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I hate you!" and with that, she ran to her room.

A few hours later he went up to see if she was okay. 'Of course she isn't okay, stupid. Her father was just killed!' he said to himself. He reached her door and lightly knocked on it. The reply he got way a sniffle.

Taking that as a yes, he opened the door and closed it behind him. She was on her bed with her face in her pillow. With a look of sympathy, he sat down on the edge of the bed and place a hand on her back.

"Hey, Hermione. Er . . . I just came up to check on you." It was quiet, obvious she was listening. "Ummm I came to apologize. I know it was my father and I know he would never ask to be forgiven so I decide to do it for him. Hermione, I'm really sorry. I never thought . . . I never knew he would do that. I understand if you hate me but I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her face with the back of her hands. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry for saying I did. I was just so mad. I miss him so much. I never really spent time with him on the holidays. And now he's gone. And I'll never see him again."

Draco pulled her to him in a hug. She cuddled up against his chest, liking the warmth and smell of him. Draco softly kissed the top of her head and laid his head on hers. After a moment he pulled away from her and fell back on her bed.

He signed. "I just don't know what else to say to you, Hermione." he looked at the roof above him.

Hermione looked at him then smiled a little smile. "Then don't say anything." she moved up on the bed and then laid beside him. Covering herself and Draco with the blanket she moved close to him and snuggled against him. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe for the night and wanting to do it every night after that.

They both fell asleep soon after. They stayed like that all night. Liking the company of the other person.

…………………………

Hope you liked it.

Chebetta


	5. The Ball

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..The Ball..

………………….

"Hermione! Hurry up!" Draco yelled up the stairs as he paced back and forth

"I'm almost done!" she yelled back down.

Another five minutes past. "Hermione!"

"I'm done!" she told him as she started walking down the stairs. Hearing this, Draco turned around to see her, her nice creaming legs showing as he came down the stairs. He stared at her with his mouth open slightly, his heart beating hard.

She looked like a goddess, her soft, silky, slim legs going on forever. She came down and smiled at him. She had a nice necklace on that had a diamonds all around it. A bracelet to match. Draco noticed that she had a ring on the necklace. It was a guys ring, like a wedding ring it looked like. The dress looked perfect. It was tight, showing off her curves and the slit was awesome. Her hair was up in a messy bun with this weird shine to it.

Knowing he'd been staring at her, Hermione started to talk. She cleared her throat and looked at him. His tie was undone but the rest of him looked ready. He had spiked his hair, Hermione's idea. "Need help with your tie?"

Draco shook his head to clear it and looked down to see it undone. "Oh, yeah. I tried but I couldn't get it."

She walked up to him to help. She took the two ends with her tiny hands and done them up. Hermione was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. He smelled really good Hermione notice, too. She looked up at him, a smiling tugging at her lips.

"You look good" he told her softly, making sure she knew he was serious, his voice a little tight.

"And you, too," she said, smiling once again. Draco slowly leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers, making her blood race, her stomach knot and her head spin. He leaned away from her, looked her in the eye and kissed her once more. Hermione's knees buckled and Draco pulled her right against him, helping her to stay on her feet.

He pulled back, smiling down at her. "We better go."

Hermione backed up and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I guess so."

Draco grabbed her hand, and headed towards the door.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" he answered back, only looking at her for a second.

"Will you follow your father when you're older?"

He stopped and looked at her then turned around and kept on walking. Hermione just shrugged but kept on walking with him. It was a normal question, wasn't it?

They got to the great hall soon after that. The doors weren't open yet and everyone was waiting outside the doors. Hermione looked around at the people. She seen Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. The looked really nice. This year, they and Hermione had gotten to be good friends. They both seen Hermione and left their dates for a few minutes to go and say hi.

"Hermione! Oh, my god! You look so good!" Lavender told her.

Hermione blushed and smiled at her. "So do you! Oh, my gosh, you guys look so great!"

"Man, our dates are so boring!" Pavarti complained. "They don't even talk to us!"

"Oh, it must be horrible having to go with him!" Lavender whispered to Hermione. Hermione knew she was talking about Draco. And he heard too.

"No actually. He's really good looking and he talks to me." Hermione told her. "And he's a lot better than any other guy I can think of that isn't in our house. I really don't mind." the doors were opening and the people were starting top go inside the great hall.

"Yeah, but it's Draco Malfoy, Hermione!"

"And and I happen to like Draco Malfoy so why don't you shut up before I make you?" the two girls looked at each other then walked away, noses in the air.

"Snobs," Hermione muttered to herself. Draco led her into the great hall. It was so nice. The sky was a mid-night blue. There were a few stars in the sky, too.

After about three minutes when everyone found a table and sat down, there was nobody dancing.

Hermione and Draco went to go sit with Harry and Ron. Draco just sat there quietly and looking around. Hermione started to talk to them. When she realized the she was ignoring Draco she turned around to look at him.

"Do you want to dance?"

He looked to where you were supposed to dance then back at her. He got up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Everyone was looking at them, since they were the only people dancing. It wasn't a slow song but it was slow enough. Hermione smiled at Draco as he turned around and they started to dance. That made more couples start to dance as well.

"I'm sorry about the question. I didn't mean to make it personal but-" Hermione started to say.

"Don't worry about it, babe. And no, I will not follow him!" His voice was firm and convincing.

"Good. You're too good that."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as Draco held her tighter as the danced. Draco thought about what she's said. 'You're to good for that. What was that supposed to mean? _That. _What was 'that' exactly?' Draco asked myself.

That night, was like a dream for Draco and Hermione. Not realizing that they were getting the hots for each other, they dance, their heads in cloud nine.

It was getting late, and Hermione wanted to go. She told Draco that and he told her that they'd go right away. He led her off of the dance floor to the table where she wanted to say goodnight to Ron and Harry. She smiled at them both, gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to him, waiting for him to come too.

They walked without talking to their common room. That thing Hermione had said was nagging at Draco. They went in and they both headed for the stairs.

Hermione turned around to say good night but Draco decided to talk first. "Hermione, what is 'that' exactly?" he meant when she'd told him that he was to good for 'that.'

Hermione looked at him, dead serious. "That, is darkness. You, Draco, belong in the light. I'm tying to show you that. You will be powerful, Draco. But you'll have the wrong kind of power. You'll have the dark power, the power of the next Dark Lord, the power to kill us muggle borns. Unless you change your future and you're decisions, you'll end up like Voldemort but with more power. And with that all that power, it will lead you to killing me."

Hermione wanted to tell Draco that that was his future. The next Dark Lord. She had dreams, dreams that showed the future. She had told Dumbledore about these dreams that were coming true. And he just smiled at her and then told her that was because she was a seer.

Hermione want up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "G'night, Draco."

Draco watched her go up the stairs to her room. 'How did she know this?'

Draco couldn't go to sleep at all that night. So he went down stairs to do some of his homework.

Hermione came down a few minutes later. She spotted him and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. What you'd said, it kind of freaked me out. Hermione, how do you know that?"

"Everybody knows that," she told him.

"No, they don't, Hermione. They don't know that I'll be the next Voldemort. Are you, like a seer?" his expression was in a mocking way, the same with his tone.

"Yes." that shocked him and took him totally off guard. He was expecting a no and her saying that she was only guessing."

"But I wont." Draco told her. "I wont follow Voldemort. I know I wont!"

"You don't know that. I wish that was true but right now, it is. You're Father has power of you right now. He makes decisions for you." Hermione gave him a look that said, I-know-what-I'm-talking-about. "On the third day of the fifth month, you will have the mark. The mark that will never be taken off, the mark of death. Draco, if you don't make your father stop telling you what to do, that will happen."

"No! It wont happen! I wont let it happen!" Draco yelled, getting up from the couch.

"Draco, you don't know that he can do to you. He knows spells that you can't even imagine. They're that bad, you'd wish you'd die. And Draco, he will use them."

"I already know what that feels like." Draco growled at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I might be wrong but I still gave a warning. So don't blame me." Hermione got up and was starting to go up the stairs.

"Hermione . . ." Draco called from behind her. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just nothing, Draco. It's normal for you to get mad. My news is never good. But if I'm right, just please promise me one thing?"

Draco didn't believe anything she was saying so he was going to make a promise that he wasn't going to have to worry about. "Sure."

"Promise me you wont kill him." she whispered and a single tear ran down the side of her face. She wiped it away, irritated that she was crying.

Draco had to strain to hear her. "Kill who?"

"You know who. The one boy who he's after. The boy that made the world this way."

Draco had to think. Who made that world this way? "Potter?" Potter… if he didn't stop Voldemort, he would have kill all the muggles and muggle borns. The world would be different if not for him…

"Yes. Please, just please, promise me that you wont kill him."

"Fine."

"Say you promise." she pleaded.

"Okay, I promise."

……………………..

Review please!

Chebetta


	6. The Letter

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..The Letter..

…………………….

"Oh, shut up!" Draco told her as he sat down on the couch.

Hermione looked up from the big old book she was reading from and looked at him. "I didn't say anything! God, what's your problem?"

"That is non of your business!" he snapped.

"Well whatever it is just don't take it out on me." Hermione told him, going back to her book. After about three minutes, Draco let out a loud frustrated sound. Hermione looked up from her book and frowned at him.

Draco got up and kicked the table.

"God, Draco! Settle down!"

"Oh, don't you dare tell me to settle down!" he growled his face turning red.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went right back to reading, ignoring his violent temper.

"Do you not even care?" he asked, throwing a book across the room before looking at her. She was wearing a pear of pyjamas pants with stars and moons on them and her school shirt. It was unbuttoned so you could see her flat stomach and when she bent down you could see down her shirt. Boy has she really changed…

Hermione looked up at him. His body was all tensed up. His face was red and he was breathing a bit heavier than normal. "No, not really," she answered shaking her head.

"You're not even going to ask?" he asked.

Hermione snorted at him. "Like I would do that. When I did you almost bit my head right off! You want me to ask what's wrong, that next time don't snap at me."

Draco looked at her than sat down, his head laid against the back of the couch.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Okay then." Draco heard her get up from the chair and place her book on the "I'll see ya later." and then she left.

Draco lifted his head off of the couch to watch her leave. For some reason it pissed him off. Her leaving him when he needed to talk. But it was his fault she left. He didn't make it so hard for her to just be there talking to him, then she would be here. Listening, being who she is.

"Puh! I don't need her." Draco said to himself. "I just need a good fly." So he went to his room and got his broomstick and brought it out side.

………………………

Hermione walked down the corridor to the library. 'What the hell is his problem? I didn't do anything to him and he just bites my head right off!'

She walked into the library and sat down on a comfy chair by the fire in then corner.

Jeff Cunningham came and sat down in another chair with a big book. He flipped through another few pages, trying to find something. Jeff was a friend of Hermione's. He was a tall handsome guy. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as the Keeper. He had pure blood but was nice to muggle borns and was interested in the muggle thing. His dad was a death eater though. It didn't bug him. The whole world knew that he wasn't going to become a death eater but it didn't matter, he had an older brother.

Jeff made a frustrating sound then flipped another few pages, his brows knitted together. He looked up and around him to see if anyone was watching. And Hermione was. For once she hadn't come here to read or for homework. She came to get away from Draco, the ignorant little prick.

"Oh, hey Hermione!"

"Hey," she said returned the smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting the book down on the table beside him.

"Nothing. Draco's just being an ass."

"Why? What's he doing?"

"Nothing really. Just throwing books across the room and kicking the tables. Yelling that I should ask what's wrong and when I do, he just bites my head right off!" Jeff smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to the book and then back at her. "I got a letter from someone."

Hermione raised an eye brow. "A love letter?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It's written in French and I can't find anything here to help me."

"Can I see the letter?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her that shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" he reached into his pocket and handed the letter to her. She looked at it and started to looked down the lines.

"I have another one but it isn't for me. It's to DM. And the only people who have those initials are Draco Malfoy and Diana Mondo. But it's signed Lucius M. so I'm guessing it's Draco's."

Hermione nodded then turned her attention back to the letter. About two minutes later she looked at him. "It says that you need to talk with Voldemort on the forth of May. And that will have to be prepared to go before him and make him proud so you will be accepted."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Hermione looked back at to the letter. "Jeff, you cant."

"I wont. Don't worry."

"Jeff they will make you. They will and can burn the mark on your arm just as easily as saying a spell."

"I know. But I can convince my father that Jacob will do it. Don't worry about it, Hermione."

"Good." she got up and Jeff got up, too. She handed him the letter. "Well, I better go." she told him.

He nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you later, Hermione."

She turned around to go and started across the library.

"Hermione!" he called out. She turned around and he told up the letter. "Why don't you take Malfoy's? You may as well take his since you're going to see him in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Okay." she went over to him but tripped over a chair and fell right into his arms. (AN: kind of lame but…)

"Whoa! Watch it! You don't wont to break anything on that nice body of yours." Hermione blushed and looked away from him. She straitened herself and cleared her throat. She looked back up at him and he looked so serious. He looked in her eyes then down to her lips, licking his own.

His head, slowly come down wanting her lips and body. When his lips touched hers, sparks flew. A warm feeling ran down through her body. She moaned and leaned closer to him, her body pressing into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck without even knowing she was. His hands were on her hips. His hands rested on the small of her back, pushing her into him even more.

He walked her backwards and quickly turned around and fell into a chair pulling her down with him. With one leg on one side and the other leg on the other side, she pulled back from him, surprised.

"You're awfully close," she told him.

He smiled. "That's not just a bad thing from where I am."

"No kidding?" she smiled again and ran her hands from his chest down to his hips, an evil smile playing on her lips. She leaned in and kissed his again, his hands again going to her back. His tongue begging for entrance at her lip. She opened her mouth letting his tongue slid in. She moaned and he ran his tongue over hers. She had her hands back up his chest this time under his shirt. She let her hands slide up the muscles on his stomach, letting them sit there for a second.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, making Hermione pull away from Jeff. The both looked up to see Ron and Harry. Hermione blushed and quickly got off of Jeff. She straitened out her pants and her shirt, clearing her throat again.

"Uh, hi guys." she said with a smile, still a bright red.

Jeff got up from the chair and handed Hermione the letter for Draco. She thanked him and told him she'd see him around.

"So," Ron said looking away from Jeff and to her, "he your boyfriend?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Hermione blushed again. "No. I was just getting a letter from him."

Harry looked at Ron who smiled. "Down his throat?"

"Ummm…" Hermione said blushing again. "I sort of got-"

"The hots for him?" Harry finished for her. She turned a deeper red and looked over to him.

"Thank you for your helping me here, Harry!" she said sarcastically.

"No problem," he smiled at her.

"I have to go," she told them. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure. And have fun, Hermione." Ron called after her.

She walked out of the library and was heading to the common room. She started to think of what she'd just done. It wasn't wrong. She wasn't going out with anyone else. She reached up to scratch her cheek to find the letter still in her hand. She'd forgotten about it.

So she stopped under one of the torches and started to read the letter that was written in French. It said that Draco's dad would be picking him up at the front door at eleven o clock. She looked down a little more and seen that it was on the third day of the fifth month. She gasped. So it was true. It will happen.

She didn't want Draco seeing this. She looked down, noticing that she didn't have any pockets. So she put it in her waist band of her pants. It might fall down but at least he wouldn't see it. She made sure her shirt was over it and then started back for the common room.

She walked in and seen Draco sitting in a chair. She walked right past him, thinking he would just snap at her again. She made it to the stairs and one step up when he talked.

"So did you have a good time snogging Jeff?"

Hermione stopped at the next step, her foot in mid-air. She turned around to see that he was out of his chair and just a few feet from the stairs.

"Yeah. I did." she told him. "And how did you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Wow!" she said sarcastically. "Draco, I don't really care." she said in her normal voice.

"You will if I tell." Draco told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you're going to tell who?" she asked.

"You're two little ditzy girlfriend Lavender and Pavarti," he stepped right to the bottom of the stairs making them almost eye level.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, I would. You now I would."

"If you do," Hermione took out her wand from her waistband. "I will hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Draco said with a laugh.

"What are you afraid of, Draco?" she was waiting for something along the lines off, 'Malfoy's aren't afraid of anything.'

"A cage."

"A cage?"

"Yes, a cage. I'm afraid of being locked up in a cage and the only way out is through the key hole." Draco looked at her. "And I take it you're not afraid of anything?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll only make fun of me."

"Try me." Draco told her. His face was serious, dead serious.

"I'm afraid of drowning."

"Drowning? Why would you be afraid of drowning? You can swim." she looked at him. "Cant you?"

"No. I'm to scared to get into the water."

He laughed at her. She turned around and started to go back to the stairs when he grabbed her wrist.

"You're a jerk, Draco. And right now I don't want to talk to you."

"Well you don't have a choice." he told her. "And you have something that belongs to me."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, yes you do. I'm not stupid, babe," he stuck out his hand. "So if you'll please hand it over."

"I told you. I don't have anything that's yours."

"Oh, so the slut's innocent!" Hermione then slapped him across the face. His head snapped back and a hand came up to the side of his face. He turned his head back to look at her. "Oh, you did not!" he warned.

"Oh, yes I did. And I'll do it again."

He shook his head. "Hermione. I advise you give it to me now!"

"No!" she said stubbornly. She may as well tell him she had it. He somehow knew she did. So why not?

He'd had enough of her games. "Give me the fuckin' letter!" he yelled at her. She turned around and ran up to her room and shut the door. But the door didn't shut it just hit something. Draco's hand. He stepped into the room and walked over to her.

His eyes were as cold as ice. He looked down her body, looking for the letter. He seen that the letter was sticking out the side of her pants, her shirt underneath it. Hermione looked down to see what he'd been looking at. She seen the letter, too.

She pulled up her shirt and let the letter slid down her pants and she loosened her pyjama pants. Then she looked up at him with that I-beat-you look.

"Now try and get it." she told him.

"You really don't think I will? Boy, are you wrong." he walked up to her, towering over her. "Get it, now!" he demanded.

"No."

"Okay, fine. Then I will." he reached down and undone the tie. He pulled the knot undone and Hermione knew he would get it.

She backed away from, him. "Fine! I'll get it!" he looked at her, waiting for her to get it out from her pants.

"Turn around so I can get it." She pulled her pants up and grabbed the letter that was at her calf muscle. "Got it." she said, quietly, making him turn around. And before his eyes she ripped it into four big pieces.

His face turned red with anger. She dropped the pieces top the floor. He walked up to her.

"Pick them up," his face was hard as stone. He was so pissed off that he would hit her. Even though he would she knew he was really tempted. "Get down on the floor and pick up the letter, you bitch." Hermione didn't back down. She stared him in the eye.

"Get them yourself. Do you have no respect?" she asked him.

"You don't deserve any respect. You're a bitch and deserve a good wack!"

"Oh, I do? Look at you! You bossing me around like I'm your slave. Well guess what I'm not! You deserve to go to hell, you bastard!"

And she got what Draco said she deserved. A good wack. It came to hard and so fast Hermione fell backwards.

He bent down over her body. "You should of listened to my advise." and he grabbed the four pieces of the letter and left. Hermione got up from the floor and walked over to the mirror in her bathroom. She was crying. It hurt so bad! There was a bruise. It wasn't bad but tomorrow it would be. She washed her face and went to lock the door. Then she went to bed, remembering how cold and mean his eyes had looked. And then she finally fell asleep into a soft dream.

………………………

Please review!!!!

Chebetta


	7. I'm Sorry

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..I'm Sorry..

………………….

Draco laid down on his bed. Why had he done that? What was wrong with him? He hit her! And she did nothing but protect him. But that wouldn't happen. He'd seen her kissing Jeff and give her his letter that was sent by his father.

She tried to keep the letter so he would go and what she said would happen would truly happen. But when he wasn't there his father would do what he always has done; beat him.

Last time it was with the whip. That hurt like hell. He was told to be at the Malfoy Manor last just before the end of last year. But he didn't want to go. He knew his father would be there to talk to him about how he would impress the Dark Lord. Draco did not want and would refuse to be a death eater.

When school ended, he had to go home. And there his father was waiting. And then he talked to him with a few blows to the face. And when Draco told him he wouldn't join Voldemort and that he'd rather die, he took out the whip. It was made of leather. It was a nice one but not when it hit your bare back.

He thought about Hermione. She was probably sleeping. He could see her there sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel, with her hair flowing on her pillow.

He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned the taps on and washed his face with the cold water poring out of the end of it.

He straitened up and looked at himself in the mirror, the water dripping off his chin. He looked at himself closely. He had a tiny scare on his eyebrow. Again from his father. This one was from his precious ring. The thing wasn't a normal ring. Draco knew that but he would never tell Draco about it. It had some kind of power but that was all Draco knew about it. He looked himself in the eyes. His eyes were a grey sometimes with a little bit of blue. Right now they had a sad look… Hermione… he'd hit her hard. Maybe to hard. He knew how to fight, he knew how hard his punches were but he hit her anyways.

She deserved it, he kept on telling himself. But he knew he was wrong. It was wrong. He should of got it when she was sleeping or out of her room to look for it.

But instead he hit her. He was pissed that she'd been kissing that Jeff freak. He remember her small and delicate hands running up his abs.

"I can't possibly like her," he told himself out loud. "Nope. I don't like Hermione. She'd too bossy, too smart, too annoying and too goddamn hot!" he moaned. It was true; he knew it. God! What was happening to him. Maybe he just needed a girlfriend. Someone to play around with… Pansy. She was always the first girl he'd go to for something like that. She was good looking and knew how to please him.

She never liked him that way, only as a playmate. Never a soul mate. And thank god!

The water was now dripping down his shoulder and down to his chest. He signed and took of his boxers and got into the shower. That will help, he told himself.

So he stood in the shower water poring over his body. After about five minutes, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips and went back to his bedroom. He put on some pyjama pants and walked outside his room.

The next thing he knew he was opening Hermione door, mumbling Alohomora. She was sleeping with her back to him. He stood there looking at her back when she turned around. He hair fell behind her, making her look like an angel. But her eye, oh god, her eye. It was black and blue, puffy and swollen. Oh god, what had he done?

She stirred again and stretched but didn't awake. She turned back around and Draco quietly exited the room.

……….….…………

Hermione woke up. Her eye was so sore. She got up and went over to the bathroom to check it out. It was black and blue. It was swollen and puffy and when she blinked, it hurt. She went to the shower and got in, letting the water run through her hair and over her body.

She had never seen his eye so cold and horrifying. That scared her so much, but she didn't back down. She would not let him bring her down lower than him. She was no lower then him. You never, ever, hit a girl. What was she going to do about it?

She turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. She went to her room and got dressed. There was no point in putting on make-up. She couldn't even touch her other eye. So she left it off and headed down stairs to the common room. Draco wasn't there yet so she set out her books and started the homework assignment that was due in three days. She knew what she had to write about so it was easy.

She was almost done when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned her head to see Draco. He started to come down so she put her books in her bag and got up. She swung it over her shoulder.

"Hermione-" But she was already out the door, not wanting to even look at him.

She walked down to the great hall. When she walked in, people eyed at her. The great hall was half full. She seen Harry and Ron down the table talking with Lavender and Pavarti. Lavender laughed at what Ron said.

Ron was so cute. Hermione admired him. He was a great friend and knew things about her that not even Harry knew. His hair had calmed down a bit. He was Gryffindor's house keeper, and a good one at that. He was tall and muscular now, making him popular with the girls. He had always liked the attention. The girls who had thought he was weird and never gave him a chance were now after him. He'd always just look a them when they'd said they were sorry and wanted to go out with him. He would smile at them and then say 'that's nice. But find someone who wants to go out with you. 'Cause I sure don't.' he would always say no. A different way to tell them each time. And they deserved it.

Harry, he too got attention from girls. He was good looking , his hair still messy and eyes still that weird green. He had gone out with Cho a few times but didn't really want her anymore. He found out she was seeing someone else that was in her own house and he left her, making her bawl that she was sorry in the middle of the corridor. She told him she wanted him more than the other guy and Harry told her he didn't want her at all. She sank to the floor bawling, rocking back and forth. He shook his head and left her there. Now his girl friend was a nice, pretty girl that was in Ravenclaw as well. They'd been going out for about a month.

She walked over to them and sat down. The both said hi to her and turned back to Lavender and Pavarti. But Ron's head had snapped right back to look at her.

"Oh, god, Hermione! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," she told him, reaching over him to get a piece of toast.

"Nothing? Then why do you have a nice shiner? That I might add looks new." Ron turned to Harry, wanting him to tell her something.

He just stared at her. She looked in his eyes then down right away. He knew, she told herself. He knew it was Draco.

"When'd he do it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Hermione told him, her head still down.

"Yes, you do, Hermione." she seen Ron look over to him then frowned.

"Who was it?" he asked, wanting Hermione or Harry to tell him.

"When I went to bed last night, I fell and hit my eye on the post. That's all." Harry and Ron gave her a look that said 'sure ya did…' "Really."

"Hermione, you can't lie very good. You were never really good at it." Ron told her.

Lavender sat up and looked at Pavarti. "Hermione, can we talk to you?" Ron looked at her. "In privet."

"You can say it right here, so me and Harry will know stuff, too."

Lavender looked at him. They were going out right now. She smiled at him. "Okay. If you want to know that my period has came late this month then fine." she said back down.

"No! Never mind. Go and talk." Hermione had to smile. Ron was so cute when he blushed. "But Hermione, you know you can talk to us, right?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, Ron. I know I can talk to you guys. I'll see you two later." Hermione swung her bag back on her shoulder.

Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti went outside the great hall. Both girls turned around to look at Hermione. "Hermione . . ."

"Yeah, I know. I look like crap."

"Now, we weren't going to say that." Pavarti told her.

Lavender nodded and turned back to Hermione. "We want to tell you that the next time he does this we are going to tell."

"You guys, I told you I did this myself."

Pavarti shook her head. "No, you didn't. My sister on the summer holidays got another boyfriend. But he hit her, Hermione. If you don't tell someone they will do it again. Hermione, it really worries us. We don't want you hurt, Hermione. You're our friend. And you're Ron's and Harry's, too. And their both worried. You can tell by the way they look at you. You have lots of friends here, Hermione. But if someone is hurting you, please don't be afraid to tell one of them-"

"Or us." Lavender added.

"Yes, or us. But please, Hermione we don't want you hurt. You can tell us."

But Hermione wasn't going to tell them.

"There's nothing to tell you guys." Hermione told them. "I'll talked to you guys later." and she turned around to walk away.

"Hey, Hermione!" Draco called after her as she turned away from Lavender and Pavarti. "I want to talk to you."

Hermione turned around. "Well, I don't wanna talk to you."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he told her. She knew Lavender and Pavarti had heard this.

"No, you aren't. I thought of you differently, Draco. But I was wrong. You are no different from your father. You can say what you want but I don't care, Draco. I just don't care." and Hermione sadly turned away.

She walked down the corridor. The first class would be starting soon. They knew. Hermione knew that. They all knew she didn't fall and hit the bed post, she was hit by a fist. They knew, they'd all know.

'Why would he be sorry? He wasn't sorry yesterday. Maybe he didn't mean to hit me that hard.' But what's done is done. And you can't take it back.

She was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed her from behind. The pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, hard, trying to prove something.

Hermione knew it was a guy he was really tall and muscular. He pined her arms back against the wall. He leaned back but not enough that she could see his face. He was still in the shadows so she had no clue who he was. He kissed her once more, passionately this time. Then moved his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm sorry." the voice whispered. Draco's voice.

…………………

Hey there! Please review after the chapter's you read. I don't know what to do with Jeff in this story. Thanks for reading!

Chebetta


	8. Hospital Wing

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Hospital Wing..

………………….……..

"Draco?!"

"Please believe me. I really am sorry."

She tried to push him away. "I don't believe you."

"I was just mad, Hermione. Please you have to understand."

She pushed forwards, towards him. She was trying to pushed away from the wall but her hands were pinned there. "Draco, I don't understand you at all. Do you not see this bruise on my eye?"

"Yes. I do. Hermione, please. I was mad and the only thing I can do when I'm mad is take it out on other things or people."

"Well, that's your problem not mine."

"I know that, Hermione."

"Good. Now move!" and she pushed hard into him. He barley even moved and Hermione was so scared that she stopped breathing in between his sentences.

"Hermione, I am stronger than you, there's no point in struggling."

"So what. You're just going to keep me here until I believe that you're sorry? I don't think so. And Draco, we're late for class."

"Class starts in three minutes. We aren't done here."

"_We_ don't have anything we have to finish. So it doesn't mater." Hermione squirmed against him. "Draco, just move."

"No. Hermione I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I was taught to punish people when they didn't listen. And plus I was angry. I know you were trying to help me, Hermione. But keeping that letter from me would of only made it worse."

Hermione looked up. "How?" he took a second to talk and Hermione studied him. He had three little scars on his face. You have to be this close to notice them. One above his eyebrow another on the side of his nose and third on his chin.

"I just does. But last night," he looked down then back up at her, his eyes pleading. "I seen you and Jeff. I knew his dad would send a letter for him and me at the same time. My father trusts him to. But when you would give it, I done what I was taught because I freaked out, like a shitless child. You don't understand that, Hermione. I needed to feel in charge but you wouldn't back down, so I stepped up one higher, the one you backed down on."

Hermione looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry for that, Draco. But I cant forget what you'd done." she pushed away from him. It wasn't hard, he'd loosened his grip. "I'm sorry." and then she walked away.

…………………………

After lunch, Draco started off for his next class. On the was, Harry and Ron just happened to be there. Apparently Lavender and Pavarti had told them what they'd heard. Afraid for her, they told the two guys who wanted to talk to Draco.

"So, Malfoy…" Draco stood in front of them. "It was you who'd hit her?"

'She told! Oh god, she told!' Draco thought to himself.

"Why did you hit her, Malfoy? What did she do to you? Were you brought up that bad that you hit girls?"

Draco just stood there. Then he shook his head and started to walk around them. Ron pushed him back and walked up to his face.

"You hurt her ever again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Draco asked. "You think you can hurt me?"

"_We_ can hurt you, Malfoy. Two against one and we know how to fight."

"Don't get all worried. God, you two act like her parents. She can take care of herself. It was her fault anyways."

"So you did hit her?"

"Yeah. I did."

Ron through a punch. Then tackled him. All three of them were on the ground throwing punches. There was blood all over from noses, mouths, and other cuts from each others fists. They'd been on the ground for a while. Ron got up and kicked Draco. Harry, too got up and kicked him. Draco couldn't get up, not with both of them, kicking him.

"You guys! Stop it!" Hermione yelled at them.

Ron looked back at her then kicked him again. She pushed through Harry and jumped to Draco's rescue. She threw herself over Draco's torso. They both stopped and growled at her.

"Please, just stop!"

"Hermione move!" Ron told her.

"No! You guys have to stop it! He's sorry okay? Just leave him alone."

"Fine, whatever you say, Hermione." Harry said, shaking his head at her. The both picked up their books then headed off.

Hermione leaned away from Draco. "Are you alright?" he sure didn't look alright. He had bruised on his face.

"No," he moaned. He put a hand to his left side. Worried, Hermione put a hand to his left side. He moaned again, blood coming out the side of his mouth.

"Oh, god! I think you have a few broken ribs." she leaned back away from him. "Okay, c'mon we have to get you to the hospital wing." he just laid there. "Draco, c'mon, really." he sat up slowly with a moan. She helped him up with her arm around his waist, just under his rib cage.

"Oh, god!" he moaned.

"Okay the infirmary is one floor below us. Do you need help?"

He shook his head and started to the corridor to the grand stair case. He went down the first set of stairs and then turned to the left to the infirmary.

When he walked in, madam Poppy gasped. "What happened to you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He just moaned so Hermione was going to tell her. "He ran into…" she couldn't tell in Harry and Ron.

"Some people. I couldn't see their face, they were in the dark." he looked to Hermione, and she looked at him gratefully and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Well we'll get you fixed up." Madam Poppy told him. She helped him to a bed, making him moan again as she touched a broken rib. "Take your shirt off, young man! If those broken ribs are bruised then we cant fix them with a spell. We need a potion or two."

Draco stood up and pulled his shirt off then looked at Hermione. She stood there staring at him. She then looked at his chest and stomach then looked up into his eyes. He was sorry. She could tell that.

Hermione notice that he was hot without his shirt on. But with the bruises and the bloody cuts, he didn't look to good. He had a six pack of muscle, nice and tanned chest. It was nice to look at. But now she couldn't help but look at him. He had a beautiful body. But the bruises and cuts were bad.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy. And I'll be back in a second." She left the room and they both watched her leave.

Hermione looked back at Draco and signed. She walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco let out a sad laugh. "It's alright. I was ready for it sometime today. Knowing that you'd tell them, they'd both come at me. I just didn't know when."

Hermione frowned. "I didn't tell them."

"You didn't?"

"No. Of course I wouldn't! You hit me once and they would beat you to death. And I'm not kidding. This summer, I took them to a party and a guy came at me. They beat him black and blue."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Hermione looked at the door then back at him. "Draco-"

"I am sorry, Hermione. I really didn't mean to hit you."

"It's alright. I don't know why you hit me but I'm sure you're sorry. I'm sorry for not giving the letter to you." Draco looked up at the ceiling.

"You thought you were helping, Hermione. But when you see me like that just do what I ask. I can get out of control like that and when I do, you shouldn't be near me."

"Draco." then she stopped, thinking of how she was going to word this. "About Ron and Harry. There're like…" she shook her head.

"Like brothers. They protect you. And if someone does hit you they should be there to beat the shit out of the person who did it."

"I know. But they really hurt you."

He turned his head to look at her. "And I hurt you."

"But that's different," Hermione told him. But it wasn't different and she knew that.

"Hermione… I hit a girl, I should get the shit beaten out of me. Well maybe not this much but… it's over."

Madam Poppy came in with a big bowl of the light purple stuff. "Miss. Granger, we need to get that swelling down on your eye. She mumbled a charm and the swelling went down but not completely. "There's still a bit of blue around your eye but that's the best you can do with that." Then she turned to Draco.

"We need to get this over your body," she said, pointing to the bowl. "Over your bruises and cuts. The cuts will heel when the potion touches it. But the bruises with take a while. We need the bruising all the way gone. So in the mean while, we need to get this on you," she put the bowl on the table. "Sit up, please."

Draco slowly sat up, with a loud moan.

"Madam Poppy!" some yelled from behind her. She turned around and seen three boys barge in. "We need help." The person in the middle of the two, had his arms around the two other boys' shoulders. "He fell down like four floors. The stair case moves on him." The middle boy was unconscious. The two boys had carried him up (or down) here. He was all bruised and probably had a lot of broken bones, too.

"Put him on the bed." she told the two boys then turned to Hermione. "Can you put this on him?"

Hermione looked to the light purple goop then at Draco. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! Start on his chest. He can lay on his back, if it helps. It'll hurt anyway so…" then she walked away, pulling the curtain around the bed.

Hermione stared at the light Purple stuff. Then she looked at Draco. "Okay, lets get started."

"Hermione, you don't have to."

She shook her head. "No. I will." he looked at her. "Don't be so worried. I'll be gentle."

She put the pillow down on the bed and pushed him down on the bed slowly and looked at him.

"Ready?" he closed his eyes and nodded. Hermione reached into the bowl and scooped a bit up. It was thick and felt like a sort of cream. She spread it over his chest. The cuts healed right away. Clearing itself instantly. Draco inhaled sharply every time the potion touched a cut. She massaged his chest, rubbing the potion in, making the bruises swelling to go down, making his chest look better. The potion didn't look purple on his skin, but just made it a little shiny.

She touch a broken rib and Draco wined and sucked in another breath.

"Sorry!" she told him. 'Oh, god. This is horrible! I'm just hurting him more!' Hermione was trying to be as careful as possible.

She smoothed the potion across another broken rib, making him wince again. "Sorry."

"'S alright."

When she looked up at his face, she found him looking at her. It wasn't a weird stare but like he was studding her. Trying to remember all her different facial expressions.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well we're done. Now we need your back." she told him, helping him sit up.

"You don't have to do my back." Draco told her.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't want me to then I wont. But I will do it."

"That's not the problem. It just doesn't look to nice."

Hermione frowned. "Whatever." she mumbled her herself. "Okay. Sit closer to the end of the bed and I'll sit behind you, okay?"

He didn't answer but moved closer to the end of the bed. Hermione put the bowl down on the bed then sat down behind him.

"Oh, god!" she gasped.

"I warned you," she looked down his back. White scars ran across his back. There were four of them. Two about seven inches another about five inches and the last on was only two. It wasn't the cuts or bruises that made tears appear in her eyes. The scares were from a whip.

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Can you not guess?" he asked looking back at her.

"Your father." she looked down at the bowl in her lap. "I'm sorry."

She cleared her throat and then sniffed. 'How could he live with this? His father had beat him with a whip! A whip! How many people knew about this?'

Hermione reached in the bowl and scooped up a bit of the purple potion. She put her hand to the middle of his back, over a cut and rubbed the potions in. He sucked in a breath. Obviously it hurt. She pulled her hand away but then put it back on another spot spreading it around his back, over the cuts, bruises and scars.

"My father never cared how much I hurt, only if I would learn my lesson. It was my fault, always my fault if he beat me. My mother cared, thought. She would always be there when he left me, bruised and beaten. But the time he used the whip, she wasn't there. He beat her when he was done with me. That time she was so bad, I thought she'd die. One of the housekeepers, she always wanted to help my mother when she was hurt. And when my father told her to get lost and leave her alone. But she told him and she told him good. She told him he broke most of her ribs, and it was too hard for her to breathe. She told him they'd have to kill her or bring her to a hospital. My father told her to kill her then."

Hermione just sat and listened. "She told him that she would not be killed. That she was not going to let my mother die. So my father beat her up. Raped her than beat her."

"Oh, god, Draco! I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. There was no emotion in his voice. "I was still down in the dungeon when I heard him to this. I would of helped her but I couldn't. I stayed down there for two days, until I could get up. I was so sore and bruise, I thought of just dying until another housekeeper helped me up to my room. My father left for the next week after that and we got my mom to a hospital. It was bad. But she got healed."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"No one knew." Hermione but some of the purple goop on another cut. His back tensed for a second then relaxed again.

"Sorry if it hurts." She started to massage his back, while putting the goop on. Each time she touch a broken rib his shoulders would go up, taking in a breath. Hermione was careful but it didn't help to she would just try and ignore his pain.

When she was done, she got off the bed and grabbed the bowl.

"I'll be back in a second." and she left to get Madam Poppy.

She walked in and seen the cuts healed at the potion on his chest. "Good. Now Mr. Malfoy get your sleep and Miss. Granger you can go. The classes are over and supper will almost be done. Hurry up and get something to eat." Hermione nodded and left, looking back at Draco as she left.

Hermione went down to the great hall. She was worried about Draco. God, she didn't know about the marks on his back. They were bad. She couldn't even imagining Lucius being that mean to beat his own son with a whip, a damn whip!

She turned into the great hall and seen Harry and Ron. They looked at her as she walked in. She walked over to them and sat down beside Ron.

"So did you guys have a fun time beating up Draco?"

"Do you have a good time letting Draco punch you?" Ron asked back. He didn't look at her just reached out for another grape. He popped it in his mouth then turned to her. "Why are you always protecting him?"

"I'm not!" she told him.

"You do so! We call him something and you right away jump to his defence!"

"That's because there is nobody to defend for him. He has no one, Ron!"

"And what? You plan to be his someone? You leave us to be with the enemy. What is with that? And you defend him when he hit you. What's gotten into you, Hermione?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, Ron. He hit me and I know he's sorry. He was taught that way, he cant help it!"

"There you go again," Ron looked straight ahead of him. "Defending him again!" Hermione moaned. She couldn't win here.

"Harry…" Hermione turned to him and so did Ron.

"You guys lets just drop it." They both just looked at him, waiting for him to decide who was right. "Hermione, Ron's right. You are always defending him." Ron smiled at her then lifted his goblet to his lips.

"That's because he's my friend!" Hermione said in a sort of proud voice.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice and started to chock on some he swallowed to hard. It made people at the table close to theirs look at him. "You're his what?"

"Yes, Ron. I'm his friend!" and she got up and left, leaving Ron to stare after her.

………………..

Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm might just use some of you're great ideas. Thanks!!!!!

Chebetta


	9. Jeff's Error

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Jeff's Error..

……………………..

"Ow, shit!" Hermione mumbled as she hit the floor.

"Sorry, Hermione!" Jeff said as he helped her up. "I didn't see you there." he picked her letter up from the floor and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Jeff."

"No problem. So what have you been up to? I didn't see you in Herbology (that how you spell it?)."

"That's because I've been in the hospital wing."

Jeff looked at her, worried. "Why? What happened? Were you hurt?"

Hermione smiled at him. 'He's so cute when he's worried.' Hermione thought to herself. "No, Draco was beat up and I wanted to help."

"By doing what?"

"Nothing really. I just had to put this goop over his chest and back."

"It's nothing, eh? Was it fun getting to touch his bare skin?" he asked, sounding totally interested but was joking. "Did it send shivers up you spine?" he asked again, lifting up his eyebrows at her.

"No, it did not!"

"Did it turn you on?"

"Jeff!" she hit him. "You're perverted!" he laughed and pulled her down the hall with him. "Why would you even ask that?" she asked him.

"I was wondering." he said, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, whatever. Jeff, where're we going?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Just didn't want to stay there in the open."

"Something wrong with bein' in the open?" Hermione asked him.

"Maybe…" Hermione smiled and followed him to wherever he was going. "Here we are." he said as he turned around to look at her.

"Uh, Jeff?" she asked looking around. "We're in an empty corridor."

"Exactly." Hermione laughed out loud then stepped closer to him.

Hermione stepped right up to him and put her hands under his shirt, letting her fingers crawl up his sides. "And what turns you on?"

He leaned his face down, just inches from hers. "You." He lips came down on hers. 'God, could he kiss.' Jeff placed his hands an Hermione's hips, bringing her closer to him. Hermione put her arms around his neck, leaning into him. But there wasn't really any other place to go. She was sandwiched between Jeff and the wall. His hands slowly went up her shirt, his fingers crawling up her skin.

Hermione giggled and pulled her mouth away from Jeff's.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why you're laughing?"

"You're tickling me."

"I never knew you're ticklish." he told her.

"Well you do now." she told him before he was kissing her again.

She felt that tingle go through her again from her head to the tips of her toes. She was always lost when she kissed Jeff. Her knees would go weak and she didn't know what to do when she fell. But she wouldn't fall with him so close. He would always catch her. But what if he couldn't catch her when she was falling for him, falling I love? Would he be there to catch her?

"Not again! God, Hermione!" came Ron's voice from behind them. Jeff pulled back from her and she peered over his shoulder. "Cant you find a room?"

"Well we didn't need a room until you came." she told him. Why was he always in the way?

"Okay fine then. Have it your way then. Just come running to me."

"What is it, Ron? Are you jealous? Lonely? Because every time I'm with someone you either beat them up or scare them to death." she stepped out from behind Jeff and closer to Ron.

"Oh, yeah," Ron started sarcastically, "I'm jealous!" he turned dead serious, staring deep into her eyes. "Hermione, why in hells name would I be jealous of him?"

"I don't know. Why are you?" she asked.

"I'm not. Just go back to snogging the jackass. And if you see him with another girl, don't come crying to me." and he turned around and walked away.

"What?" Hermione asked, running up behind him. "Ron?! What are you talking about?" he wouldn't stop walking just walked faster.

"Nothing, Hermione."

Hermione watched Jeff turn around and walk away before she turned back to Ron. "Ron! Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Him!" he pointed to Jeff's back. "You're not his girlfriend, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "Of course I am. What are you talking about? Ron, if you're just trying to split us up…"

"I'm not, Hermione! About an hour ago, I seen him with Amanda Brink."

"So?"

"So?" Ron asked in disbelief. "He was on top of her, Hermione. They were snogging like hell in the middle of the corridor."

Hermione looked at him. Then said, "I don't believe you. How could you make up such a lie?" and she turned around and left.

'How could he make up such lies?' Hermione asked herself. 'Was he trying to break them up or make her feel bad about something. Hermione's been walking around for a half an hour, trying to calm down. Jeff had told her yesterday that she was the only one. That he didn't like anyone else but her.

Hermione stopped and looked around. Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't be lost. She turned around to look behind her to see where she'd come from.

She stopped again, but this time it wasn't because she's been lost, but because she heard some voices. Hermione turned around; facing the direction she was just walking in and slowly walked down the hall trying to find where the voices were coming from.

Hermione heard a girl giggling and a guy's voice. She walked to the door that she thought she'd heard the giggle and the guys voice.

Hermione grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. She pushed it open slowly so the door wouldn't squeak. It was a classroom. She stepped in quietly and looked around and seen two people in the middle of the classroom, on the floor.

She walked in a little more and looked at the two people on the floor, with the guy on top of the girl. They were kissing and then the guy whispered something into the girl's ear and the girl started to giggle some more. Hermione looked hard at the two people. 'Is that…? No! I couldn't be!' she thought to herself. Hermione walked in a little more and accidentally kicked the leg of a table. Both of the people on the floor looked up at her.

'Yes, it was… it was him! How could he… how could Jeff do that? And with Amanda!' Ron had told the truth.

Hermione's mind was screamed at her. Jeff looked at her with his eyes wide open. She started to whimper with tears in her eyes. He quickly got up from the floor and walked away from Amanda and closer to her. Hermione stood there with tears streaming down her face. Jeff took a few steps towards her. Hermione lifted her hands up to her face to cover her mouth, while she cried and whimpered. Jeff took two more steps towards her.

"How could you?" Hermione asked him with a cry.

"Hermione, you don't understand…" Jeff started to talk.

"How could you?" she asked him again with more tears streaming down her face. "How can I trust you, Jeff?" Hermione asked him now shaking like mad. He walked right up to her and put his hands loosely on her upper arms.

"Hermione, calm…" Jeff started to talk again but Hermione cut him off.

"_Calm down? _You tell me to _calm down?!" _she screamed at him and shook his hands off of her. "You told me you weren't seeing anyone else, and look what you do! You go and snog her!" Hermione screamed at him again while she pointed to Amanda who was now sitting on the floor, annoyed.

"Hermione…" he said calmly, touching her face with two of his fingers.

Hermione grabbed his hand that was on her face and threw it off so it fell by his side. She stepped backwards. "How could you, Jeff, how could you?" Hermione asked him ,quietly shaking her head.

"Hermione, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry!" she yelled at him. "You even did it with her! You said you hated her!" she screeched and sprinted out of the door. She ran as fast as she could. She sprinted up to her common room door. She started to slow down and started to cry even harder. Hermione heard footsteps behind her and knew that they were Jeff's. Hermione was crying so hard she fell down to the floor. She was on her knees rocking slowly back and forth, hands covering her face. She felt two hands on her upper arms.

Hermione knew they were Jeff's hands. He gripped her arms and pulled her up to her feet. Hermione pushed herself away from him and bumped into the wall behind her. Jeff walked up to her so he was up right against her and then put his hands against the wall so Hermione's head was in between his arms. She was still crying.

"How could you? How could you to that with her?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted Amanda right then but now, now I want you." he told her, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione reached her hands up and pushed hard on his chest so he stumbled backwards. Hermione sprinted over to the Common Room and away from Jeff.

She ran into the common room and up the stairs to her room and threw herself down on the bed, crying. 'He was right.' Ron was always right when it was about her kind of guys. "Oh, god! Now what? How can I face Ron?" she asked herself out loud. She covered herself with her blanket and cried until there no more tears came.

………………….

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews!! I have decided that Jeff should be a bad guy. It didn't go good if he was a sweetie so… well hope you liked this chapter!! Please review on it!!!

Chebetta


	10. What to Do

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..What to Do..

……………………

Draco knew she'd been crying. He was walking up the stairs to his room when he'd heard her. He had undone his tie and shirt on the way to the stairs to him room but on the way up he had heard her. He didn't know what was wrong but wanted to find out.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he opened the door to her room. It was dark in her room, the only light was from the window.

"Yeah?" she said with a sniff.

"What's wrong?" he asked, steeping inside the dark room. She sniffed and sat up in her bed. She was wearing her school shirt and long fuzzy pyjama pants. The shirt was undone to the middle of her breasts.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Draco stepped in farther.

"Hermione, I can tell you've been crying. Tell me what's wrong. I only want to help." he told her. He came over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It's Jeff," she looked down. "And Ron." she said a bit quieter, her eyes on the bed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ron seen me with Jeff. And he told me that Jeff was with Amanda, that he'd seen Jeff and her snogging in the corridor." She wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve. "I didn't believe him. Jeff told me that he hated her and that I was…" she let out a sob. She brought her hands to her face and started to cry. After a minute or so she stopped at wiped her face. "He said he only liked me. And I believed him. But when Ron told me this, he turned around and left. And I was mad. I couldn't believe Ron would say that. But then I seen them." she sniffed. "They were on the floor. He was on her-" she let out another loud sob.

Draco moved closer to her. "Hermione-" but she was already in his arm. He was going to tell her to come here but she was already there. Her arms had flung around his neck, her face was buried in the side of his neck.

"I didn't know," She cried to him softly. "I didn't want to believe him." Draco didn't say anything just stroked her hair, his throat working hard with emotion

She leaned away from him after her nice long cry. She wiped her face once more and moved a little farther away. "How are you?" she asked. "Are you okay?" She'd noticed that he had a few bruises on his face.

"I'm fine. My ribs are healed."

"But are they sore?" she asked, touching a finger to his side, under his shirt.

He shook his head.

"How can you live with it?" Draco gave her a look asking what she'd meant. So she asked again. "How can you live with your father?"

He smiled weakly. "I don't know. I just stay in my room and ignore him as much is I can."

"How could he do that to you?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"I don't know, Hermione," he told her honestly, his mind telling him not to talk about this.

"How- I just…" Hermione shook her head. She couldn't say what she wanted to. It was so sad to see what had happened to Draco.

"It's alright. I can handle what happened to me. I just don't want the world to know."

"You should know I wont tell!" she told him.

"I know."

"But, god! How could he? Beat his own son? Does he not even care that much?" she asked. She didn't want him to answer them and she knew the answers. She looked up at him and a tear silently slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry over me," he told her in a whisper.

"I can't help it."

"I don't need you crying over me."

"You need some one to cry for you," she told him. "So why cant it be me?"

Draco looked at her. He was serious. "I don't want or need people to feel sorry for me, Hermione. I don't need anyone's sympathy."

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't care. I'll cry for you anyways. Draco, you need someone there for you. You need someone to love you."

"But that isn't going to be you." he told her. "So there is no point in feeling sorry for me."

"I do feel sorry for you and you can't change that." she told him. She got up from the bed and knelt down in front of him. She reached up and touch the tiny scar about his eyebrow. "Draco, these scars," she touched the one on the side of his nose, "are from your father." His eyes were so deep right then. They were like pools, deep blue pools. She touched the last scar on his chin. "And to know who there're from makes me cry."

"Don't waste your tears over me," he told her.

"They are mine so I can waste my tears to whomever I want."

"Hermione-"

"Draco, please. Just stop worrying about what others think, how they feel. I can't take away the pain but I can help with it, Draco. Let people care for you," her hand was on the side of his face, the other on his thigh.

"There is no one in this world who does care about me."

Hermione shook her head slightly. "That's not true." she told him. "I care for you more than you think."

"How much is that, Hermione?" he asked not thinking it could be enough for her to help.

"Enough to do this," she said and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips brushed his lightly. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Draco. You don't understand how much I have to care for you to do that."

"Are you sure you aren't doing it because you feel sorry for me?" he asked.

"I do feel sorry for you but I like you, Draco." she told him before pushing him backwards on the bed and climbing on top of him. His bare skin was warm on the palm of her hand.

"Hermione…" he stared her, feeling like she wasn't sure of what she was doing.

"Shh," she hushed him. "I know what I'm doing." She bent down over him and kissed him passionately. Draco's hand came up from the bed and cupped her face.

Before she knew it, Draco grabbed her wrist and rolled over so he was on her.

They were both breathing hard. Draco stared at her, his face only inches away from hers. He tasted so good that she wanted more. More of his kisses, more of him. Maybe it was a drug or something but more addicting. He was looking down at her with a weird expression.

It was quiet. Neither of them talked, just looked at each other.

"Draco, about the letter-"

"Don't worry about that," he told her.

"I just want to know if you're going to meet him. Meet your father." Draco rolled off of her and laid on his side, leaning over her a bit. He held his head up with his hand and looked down at her. "You are. Draco, please!" she begged.

"Hermione-"

She sat up, anger in her eyes. "Draco. Why are you going? You know he's going to make you follow him!"

"Hermione-" Draco tried again.

"No! Aren't you even going to try?" she asked. "You want to kill innocent people the rest of your miserable life?" she asked, dumbfound.

"Hermione," Draco snapped to get her attention. "You don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand!" she yelled at him, getting off the bed. "Draco, do you not understand? You're throwing you life away!"

Draco got up as well. "Either way it's gone," he told her, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I go with my father and my life's gone. I don't go to meet my father my life is still gone."

"Gone were?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"Where ever my soul goes," he told her.

"You mean that your dad with kill you?" Draco didn't answer her but he didn't need to. The light from the window was on him. The one side of his face she could see and the other side was in shadow, covering it up. 'Just like him,' Hermione thought. Two sides of him. The good and the bad. The good she could now see and the bad, well, was gone from what she could see.

"Oh, god, Draco. You have to tell someone!"

"No!" he told her, his eyes finding her own. "No. I can't, you can't!"

"But Draco-"

"Hermione. You can't tell a soul." She didn't answer him, just looked at him. "Hermione…?"

"Okay." she walked closer to him. "Draco…?"

"What?"

"Are you scared of him?"

"Terrified," he told her. She laid her head on his bare chest, wanting to stop the hurting.

She looked up at him. "Why don't you tell someone?" her voice was just louder than a whisper.

"Like who, Hermione? No one can help me."

"You don't know that," was the respond he got back. It didn't help him. She couldn't even name someone.

"Hermione, please." his voice sounded annoyed. "I can't do what you want. I have to do it my way."

"Which is what?" she asked, stepping back to look up at him easier. "You're going to go and get the mark. Why don't you go to Dumbledore?"

"I can't!" he snapped. The his voice softened. "You just don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." she stepped closer to him again. "Draco, I just- it doesn't make any sense. You can die if you don't go and if you do go and then decide you don't want to become a death eater than you still die. And if you become a death eater you'll have no control over your life."

"I don't have any hope no matter what way I go so I may as well pick one."

She knew which one. He would become a death eater even if he didn't want to. He wanted to live. "Fine." Hermione whispered they way people to when they give up. "It's your life."

He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. 'Why does this hurt so much?' He watched Hermione walk over to her bed and fell down on it.

"Hermione." he said as he walked up to her.

"Don't!" she told him, sitting back up. "It's just going to hurt me. You're going to go and I'm going to be attached to you. It'll just going to make it worse for me. I'm going to care about you more."

"And not for me?"

"It's not going to matter what you care about! You wont be able to have a life because Voldemort will be in control of it!" she stood up, anger raising.

Draco just looked at her. He knew she was right but there was nothing either of them could do. But she wanted him to ask someone to help. This was his life, if he wasn't going to do anything about this then she would be right. He would be throwing his life away.

Looking down at the floor he asked, "who am I supposed to ask for help?"

Hermione slowly walked up to him. "Maybe you should just ask Dumbledor."

Draco looked up from the floor to her face. 'God, she's beautiful… I can't do this to her. I can't hurt her.' he thought to himself. "There's no point." he told her, looking back to the floor.

Hermione stepped closer to him. She lifted his chin and looked into his grey eyes. "Why not?"

"He knows. He told me that my Father told him that he'd be picking me up."

"Why don't we go and talk to him tomorrow?" he didn't answer her. "Okay?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Good. Now that's over." she smiled up at him. He smiled a little back.

"You're impossible!" he said, shaking his head slowly. Then he kissed her. Hermione was taken by surprise but relaxed after a second.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders under his shirt. Letting her hands slid down his arms, his shirt sliding to the floor in a heap.

"Hermione," he moaned against her lips.

She slowly walked him backwards until he hit the bed. He grabbed her and brought her down with him. Rolling her under him, he leaned up. They were both panting. They couldn't get enough air, couldn't get enough of each other. Draco bent his head back down and started to kiss her again.

Hermione's hand went up his back, over all his little and big scars and his hands went up her shirt.

It usually bugged Hermione when guys put their hand up her shirt but now it didn't. She enjoyed his touch, liked having his hands roam over her body.

She then felt his hands undo the buttons on her shirt. She let him. When he had the buttons undone, he lifted his head up to look down her body. She was wearing a black lace bra that made him suck in a breath.

'God, she is so beautiful!' Draco thought to himself. Her flat stomach was going up and down as she breathed. He looked back up at her face. It was flushed, her cheeks pink. Her hair was spread all around her head.

Hermione didn't want Draco inspecting her to closely. Maybe if he seen something bad he might get up and walk out of the room. But he didn't. He smiled at her than kissed her again.

His kisses started to run down the side of face and down her neck, where he kissed and suck.

Hermione was just going to ask him something when he came back up and kissed her. This time the kiss was demanding but it was too hot and too tempting to pull away. It sucked her right in.

When there lips started to feel bruised they both settled down. Hermione feel asleep soon after than.

Draco lay away holding Hermione in his arms. What was he going to do? He wanted to be with Hermione but was it only lust? Or was there love mixed in there too?

Hermione snuggled closer to him and he pulled the sheets over them both and laid there until he fell asleep, only to dream about what was troubling him. Not about Voldemort and his father but of Hermione, dear, sweet Hermione.

…………………….

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It took a little longer this time. Way to much homework!! I swear all the teacher at my school are out to get me!! I'm not sure if I'll keep Jeff in here. Maybe just to keep things more interesting! Please review on this chapter to tell me what you think!

Chebetta


	11. Jeff's Mistake

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Jeff's Mistake..

…………….………………

Hermione woke up and stretched. Draco wasn't beside her but she'd known he'd been here, that last night wasn't a dream. She got up and slowly made her way over to the bathroom. She got into the shower and washed her hair and body taking her sweet time.

It was so weird… her thoughts just kept on coming back to Draco. Sure, he was hot, nice and half of the time caring. But he was going to become a death eater. She couldn't fall for him. She wouldn't!

Hermione got out of the shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black tank. She threw one of her white school shirt over it done up the buttons only to the middle of her breasts so you could see the shirt underneath. She didn't bother tucking it in. She put on a little bit of makeup and left her hair down, not caring about what she looked like today.

"Saturday. What to do today?" she thought out load. "First I need some breakfast." she decided, with a nod

Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco was on the couch drawing a picture. He looked cute, in a funny way. He was biting the inside of his lip, deep in thought. She walked up behind him and studied the picture. It was of her. A really good one of her.

"You're really good," she complemented.

"What?" Draco asked, snapping backwards to look at her.

"The picture," she nodded her head towards it, "it's really good."

"Oh, uh, thanks." He said closing the book and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you draw me?" Hermione asked Draco.

He shrugged. "Don't know." he told her. That was a lie. He was drawing her because he couldn't get her face out of his memory.

"Oh, well. I'm going to breakfast. Want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll go down in a little while."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay. See ya later." she told him as she walked out of the room.

'Why is she always in my head?' he asked himself. He grabbed his book again. The picture he was working on was of Hermione. And so were the last four others. He flipped to the first one of her. It was of her in a long dress for a fancy ball. Her hair was up in a bun and she had jewellery on. She was smiling, as happy as she could be. Draco flipped to the next one. Hermione reading. He'd seen a picture of her sitting in a chair with a huge book in her lap. She was concentrating on trying to understand.

The next he drew last night. When she was sleeping. She looked like and angel. She had a slight smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful just lying there sleeping. So innocent. He flipped the page. This one was of her again but of only her face. Her eyes were warm like normal and her mouth was like normal. She was smiling making her look even better. Her hair was down and around her shoulders. Draco smiled at it and closed the book and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione walked down the corridor thinking of Draco, again. He was a really good drawer. She looked good how he drew it. 'I wonder if that's the only picture he drew of me.' she thought to herself.

"Hey." came a drawl from behind her. She stopped and turned around. It was Jeff. She turned back around and started to walk again. "Fine, be a little bitch." Hermione stopped. Oh, he did not!

She turned around to face him. "What was that?"

"You heard me. You're a bitch."

"Whatever, Jeff, just leave me alone."

"No. I still want you and I _am_ going to have you."

"I am not for anyone to have." she told him. "So why don't you just go and find someone who wants you, okay?"

"Nah, I rather stay here with you. Oh, and I need to ask you some thing."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking over to him, her face showing no expression, her voice cold.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I asked-"

"Yeah, I heard you but… Jeff I-I can't. I'm not-"

"Done with Malfoy yet…" Jeff looking down at her.

"I'm not talking about this," she snapped and turned to walk away.

"Just hurry up."

"Hurry up?" Hermione frowned and faced him. "Hurry up for what?"

"Hurry up and get over Malfoy. I want you and I tend to have you soon." This was so shocking for Hermione that she just stared at him.

"What's wrong, babe?" he smiled slyly.

"That isn't funny!" Hermione snapped.

"It isn't?"

"Jeff, stop it!"

"Why? Am I scaring you?" he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione picked up her books that fell from her arms and stood back up to find Jeff just inches away from herself. He was looking down at her with the same scary smirk on his face. He put a piece of hair behind her ear that was in front of her face.

"We need to get to class," Hermione said as she took a step back from Jeff.

Jeff frowned then took a step towards her. "We can skip it."

"Jeff, we really have to go." Hermione tried to convince Jeff.

Jeff snorted. "No we don't."

"Stop it! If you don't want to go then don't but I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Are you sure about that?" Jeff smirked again.

Hermione turned 90º and started to walk but Jeff grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. "Stay here!"

"Jeff, I have to go to class. If you don't want to go then don't, but I am." She turned around again and tried to walk away but Jeff again grabbed her and swung her round to face him.

"I said stay here!" he bellowed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hermione was getting really frustrated. Now, Hermione was totally scared of him. He was scaring the hell out of her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. C'mon, play with me. I'll take it easy on you."

"No!" Hermione was totally disgusted. "You're not going to lay a finger on me!"

Jeff took the books out of her arms and dropped them on the floor. After that, he stepped up against her, rubbing his lower body into hers. "I know Hermione wants to play." he said as he ran a finger down her jaw line. Hermione step away from him and backed unto the wall. He stepped over her books on the floor and right up against her again.

She could feel his heart. It was beating a bit faster than normal. Hers was beating so fast it hurt her own chest. Jeff ran his hands under her shirt. One of his hands went tightly around her waist and the other went under Hermione's bra and cupped her.

"Jeff, please!" she begged. A tear slide down her cheek. "Jeff, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I want to," he said. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled it out from under her shirt.

"Please, just leave me alone!" she whispered.

"No."

"Then let me go!"

"No." he said again. He leaned into her, pushing her closer. He put his hands on her butt and started to kiss her hard and with no feelings but only greed. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she bit it.

He shot backwards. "Don't!" he warned her, angrily.

__

"Don't what?"

"You know what." he growled.

"Then leave me alone." she told him.

"Make me." he said right before he thrusted his lips onto hers. He again slid his tongue in her mouth. And again, Hermione bit it. But this time a made sure it was hard enough to make it bleed.

He pulled back swearing. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across her face. Hermione brought a hand to her now sore face and looked at Jeff in disbelief.

"Jeff, I don't want to be your girlfriend." Hermione said looking him in the eye.

"Yes, you do," he said as if that would make her want to be his girlfriend now.

"Jeff, get away from me." Hermione whispered.

He leaned in and whispered, "make me," into her ear. Hermione tried to push him back but he wouldn't move. He just rolled his head back and laughed. After he done that he grabbed Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her head, against the wall.

"Jeff…" she whispered. "I don't want to do this."

"But I do."

"Don't do something you'll regret," Hermione warned.

"I wont, don't you worry , babe." she closed her eyes and leaned her head up against the wall. She felt Jeff's lips on hers. It was a total shock. Hermione opened he eyes and turned her head away. He laughed and let go if one of her wrists to cup Hermione's chin, making her face him.

"C'mon, Hermione. You know you want to." he leaned back in and kissed her again. He let got of her other wrist and put both his hands on Hermione's hips. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders trying to push him off. He ran his tongue on the outside of her bottom lip. Hermione tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge at all. He took another small step towards her which made Hermione sandwiched in between him and the wall. He was so close Hermione could feel his heart beat up against Hermione chest. He started to undo the bottom of her shirt and Hermione was so scared she didn't even notice.

When he leaned back to take a breath he smiled slyly at her. Hermione took a step sideways and tried to run down the hall. But he grabbed hold of her wrist and shoulder, pulling her back and slamming her into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared.

"I'm getting away from you."

"I don't think so." he grabbed Hermione hands and put them behind her. He pushed her back so Hermione's hands couldn't get in his way because she was leaning on them. "You are going to stay right here until I'm done with you." He started to unbutton Hermione's shirt and kiss her again. Once he had her shirt undone, he ran his hands up her sides.

Hermione moaned in sorrow and a tear rolling down her face. She had her eyes closed tightly. She felt him slide his tongue in her mouth and then she reacted. She bit his tongue and he pulled back swearing.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do that for?!?!"

"Get away from me, Jeff!" Hermione screeched, pulling her arms out from behind her and started to scream. "Don't you _EVER _do that again! Get the hell away from me!"

"You shut up! You hear me? You shut the hell up!"

Hermione started to cry and fell down on the floor. Jeff grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Jeff… owww!!! Jeff, please stop it!"

"What did I tell you?" Hermione didn't answer him. "What did I tell you?"

"To stay here," Hermione whispered.

"I can't hear you!"

"To stay here!" Hermione cried.

"Good!" he pushed her back against the wall again. He took a finger and ran it from Hermione's throat strait down to her bellybutton.

"Jeff!" Hermione cried. "Please _don't!" _He just snorted and started to kiss her neck while he ran a finger down her spine. Hermione had tears falling down her face now. "Jeff_, please! Please, stop!"_

Jeff's fingers slid around the waist of her jeans then back. He unsnapped her jeans and then her zipper.

"Please!" Hermione whimpered, her body struggling to get away, her heart pounding so hard, her soul feeling bruised and sad. Her back hurt from being slammed up against the wall.

"No," he chocked on another sob and Jeff liked her cheek, enjoying her pain and hurt.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind Jeff. It was Draco. "What the… hell." His face then went red and he started to yell. "Get away from her! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, man, were just having fun…"

"Yeah, and does it look like she's having fun?"

"Yeah, so you could just leave and Hermione and I will get back to business."

Someone screamed and others came running as Draco's fist made contact with Jeff's nose.

Hermione sank down to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest and her head ducked on the top of her knees. She heard Jeff moan in pain.

"You little punk! What the fuck!? Leave her the fuck alone!" Next came the sound of flesh connecting hard on flesh. It came again and again. It never seamed to end until all was silent.

Hermione felt someone touch her arm. She flinched and jumped a little.

"Hermione?" came a voice. "Hermione, come'er, babe." The voice was Draco's. Draco lifted Hermione's face a little and she seen him squatting in front of her. She dropped her hands and flung them around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and cried. She was gripping him so hard. She was so scared to let him go. "It's alright." he kept repeating in in ear.

Draco stood up, bringing her with him. Someone was yelling at everyone to go away and leave her and Draco alone. Draco reached down and done up Hermione's zipper and button to her jeans.

"I'm so sorry." Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione didn't say anything just cried in Draco's arms.

"Hermione!" came Ron's voice from behind them.

"Oh, god, what happened to you?" Harry asked, running after him.

"Hermione…" he whispered, walking up behind her. "Oh, god!"

She sniffed and leaned away from Draco. She smiled weakly at Ron. "Hey."

He put a hand to her face. "Oh, god. Hermione what happened to you?" he whispered. He then gave her a hug. When he stepped back, he smiled at her sadly, then walked over to Jeff. He was lying on the floor. He was beaten really bad. Blood was coming out his nose with some on the side of his mouth from a few punches to the jaw. Ron was sure there were ribs broken as well. He was unconscious and good thing or he'd been in a lot of pain.

There was a scream from a few floors down. Ron's head shot backwards to where the great stair case was. "Pavarti!" Ron said quietly. He then shot up from the ground and looked behind Hermione. His eye were full of panic but Hermione didn't see them. She started to cry again and was on the floor.

"Take her back to your common room," he told Draco then turned around and ran. Harry already was down the stairs and to the next before Ron even got up.

Draco crouched down beside Hermione.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go." and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their common room. He walked up the stairs to her room. He sat her on the bed and lit a candle with his wand. Her face was lit with the light but the right side was dark with a bruise. 'He hit her.' Draco thought. 'He's dead." Draco growled to himself.

"Okay." he sat on his knees in front of her. "I'm going to take your shirt off for bed, okay?" he asked. She nodded her head and sniffled again.

He undone the buttons and then pulled the tank over her head. He stood up and pulled her up, too.

Hermione looked up at him. "I was so scared," she whispered and broke down crying again.

"Oh, god. Please don't cry." he whispered back. He held her in his arms until her crying was only sniffles. He noticed a black bruise on her shoulder blade.

"Okay. Hermione, I'm going to take your pants off for bed okay? It'll be more comfortable, okay?" she only nodded.

Hermione could only see him by candle light but was glad he was there. He unzipped her jeans, letting them fall to the floor then brought her over to her own bed. He tucked her under the covers, making sure she was warm.

"Draco…?"

"I'll be right back," he whispered before he got up and left the room. He was back within the next minute. He took off his jeans, sweater and t-shirt before climbing in next to her. He laid on his side and Hermione curled up next to him. Draco's arm went around her small, shaking body.

Stupid kid, Jeff was. 'Why the hell would he do that? Does he not know he'd get the shit beaten out of him?'

Hermione was snuggling closer to him like a kitten seeking comfort. She curled into him, needing him to be there.

He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one." he whispered before he blew out the candle and lay beside her, trying to fall asleep.

………………….

Hey there you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope you liked this one. I didn't want to just forget about Jeff so I made him an evil little bastard. Well please, please, please review on this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind the wait. Well until next chapter…

Chebetta


	12. Swimming in the Lake

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Swimming in the Lake..

………………………………..

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear as he leaned over her. "Hermione…?" Hermione moaned and rolled over, facing him. "Hermione."

"Hmmm?"

"C'mon, you have to get up," he told her, slightly nudging her shoulder. He threw the covers off of her and sat up. She just curled up and cuddled inot the mattress.

"Hey!" she moaned in surprise as a shiver of cold catch her body. She looked down and seen that she barely had anything on.

"Hermione, you have to get up."

She sat up and grabbed the covers then flopped back down, covering herself back up. "I don't want to get up. I have a cold," she told him and gave a fake cough for effect.

"Come on, Hermione. Get up."

"I don't want to." she mumbled to him and buried herself farther down in the bed, trying to make her point.

Draco laid down beside her and nuzzled her neck.

"Everyone's going to look and talk about me," she said, turning around to face him. "They're gonna laugh at me."

"Why would they?" Draco asked. "It's Jeff their gonna laugh at, babe. Not you."

"You don't known that."

"I'm pretty sure." He kissed her forehead lightly and then her nose. "Come on, lets get some breakfast." He kissed her once then got up and shut the door quietly behind him.

Hermione sat up and stretched. Slowly she slid out of bed and to the bathroom. She started the shower and got in. The water was soothing and warm.

After she was done, Hermione got her towel and got out. She walked over to the mirror to do her hair while it was still wet.

"Oh, god!" she gasped at the site off her face. There was a bruise on her cheek bone that was purple. It wasn't that big but you could notice it.

Hermione looked at it hard. It didn't hurt that much. She put a hand to it.

"Ow, shit!" her hand made a little jump away from her face. "Damn," she mumbled to herself. Shaking her head, she made her way back into her room. She dressed and a pair of jeans, threw on a t-shirt and put on a tinny bit of makeup.

Grabbing her sweater, she left her room and went down the common room. Draco again, was on the couch drawing. It was of a graveyard, a dark one. There was fog all over the ground. The trees were dark and scary.

"Oh, god," Hermione gasped. Draco turned his head to look at her. "Where is that? Why are you drawing that?"

Draco closed the book. "What?"

Hermione walked around the couch and grabbed the book from him. She turned a few pages until she got to the graveyard. She showed it to Draco. "Where is that graveyard?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes, Draco, you do know." Hermione closed the book and gave it back to Draco. "That's where he's gonna take you."

"What? Who's going to take me where?" Draco asked, obviously confused.

"Your father, Voldemort. This is the graveyard they'll take you to."

"Sure it is."

"Draco, why were you there?"

"I wasn't!" he told her. He had to be lying. Or how else could he have drawn that same graveyard that was made up in his mind.

"You're lying." Hermione told him. She got up form the couch and went out into the corridor, fear ripping through her body

"Hermione!" Draco called form behind her. "I really haven't been there," he was then behind her, his hand on her arm to stop her from going anywhere.

"Then how do you know that place?" she asked.

"My dream," Draco told her. "My dad sends them to my dreams."

"What? How the hell can he do that?"

"My father's a dark wizard. He can do thing like that, Hermione," Draco said trying to explain. "When I was born he found out he could give thing to me. Not a present or a curse. Every time he wants to show me something he can send me a picture from his mind."

"Whatever, Draco." and then she started to walk away.

"Then look in my book, Hermione. You'll see thing that I couldn't possibly know." Hermione stopped. What? Was he mad? Then he turned around and walked away.

Hermione shook her head. 'What kind of things that he couldn't possibly know? Is he telling he truth about his dad? Yeah, right, Hermione. Like his dad could sent things through his mind.' Shaking her head, she walked away, heading down the great hall for breakfast.

When she got there, Ron and Harry weren't there. But Ginny was. Hermione really needed to talk to a girl. People started at her as she walked into the door but not one person looked her in the eye.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said, sitting down

"Hey," Ginny smiled her face grim. Ginny wouldn't even look at Hermione. When she did, she winced. "How are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've been better."

"Yeah, no kidding." Apparently everyone had heard about Jeff. "Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Gin, please. I don't want to talk about it." Ginny nodded and picked up a piece of toast. So did Hermione.

Throwing the toast back on her plate, Hermione stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'll catch you around, Gin." What was wrong with her? That was the second time she blew someone off.

"Hey there." came that same drawl.

Hermione stopped. "Jeff." Turning around, she noticed that he was all healed. Not even a scratch on his face. "Please, Jeff, just leave me alone."

"Yes, ma'am." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, cut the shit," she told him. He walked up to her.

"Bossy, aren't you?" he asked.

"And obviously a little bitchy. Now move." She really wasn't in the mood to play his stupid games.

"So is Malfoy your new boyfriend?"

"No." Hermione said shortly, not wanting to talk to him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause he sure jumped to your rescue."

"Well he wouldn't of had to if you wouldn't of done that!" Hermione snapped at him. "Jeff, just move!"

He stepped away from her. "I'll see you around, Hermione."

"Not likely," she muttered to herself not caring if he heard. She hoped not likely. Shaking her head in disgust, she kept on walking. Where was she going? She didn't know, she'd just follow her feet. She was heading outside. Let the sunlight brighten up her day.

Walking out the door, she made her way over to the lake. It was beautiful. The sun was reflecting on it, making it look like a clear blue.

Hermione sat down on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest.

"It's beautiful," came a whisper behind her. Hermione looked up to see Draco. He was dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt. He sat beside her on the ground.

"Yeah, it is." It was quiet between them, that uncomfortable silence.

Clearing his throat Draco said, "so you're afraid of the water?"

"No. I'm afraid of drowning _in_ the water. And since I'm scared of drowning, I'm to scared to get in it and try to swim."

"I can teach you."

Hermione looked over to him. He was serious, dead serious. "Um… okay, sure." she said, really not to sure.

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Sure. You have a bathing suit?" She nodded. "Okay lets go and get ours on." they both made their way back to the castle to get their bathing suits on.

"Okay, just step into the water." Draco told Hermione once they were in back by the lake.

Draco studied her. She was biting her bottom lip, nervously. She was in a blue bikini that looked great on her. Just looking at her made is heart beat go up. And something else with it. He watched her close her eyes and take in a breath.

"Okay." Hermione took one more deep breath and stepped in. The water was warm and comforting.

"Okay. Now come towards me." She did. But when she was closer to him he stepped backwards until the water was at his chest.

"I can't! It's going to be over my head." she told him stopping when it hit her belly button. Draco took three steps closer to her so the water was at his belly button.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

There was a pause, a second of her hesitating before she said, "yes."

"Good." He held out his hand. "Now take my hand and follow me deeper in." She took his hand and stepped forwards while he stepped back. "Good. Keep on coming." She did and he stopped when they were both shoulder deep.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Now we're going under." Draco told her.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay. On three take in a deep breath and get your head under the water. I'll go with you, okay?"

"Promise you wont let me drowned?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Yes, I promise I wont let you drowned."

"Okay then." Hermione started taking deeper breaths. Draco grabbed both of her hands and she gripped then for dear life.

"One… two… three." they both took a deep breath and then went under. Draco opened his eye and looked at her. Her eyes were closed tightly, making Draco smile. He counted to ten then popped back up, bringing Hermione with him.

She gasped for breath when she came back up. Her hair was sticking to her shoulders and back and water dripping down her face.

"You alright?" he asked her, his breathing fast, too.

Hermione only nodded, making a piece of her hair fall in front of her face.

Draco tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand trail down her face. She put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was thundering under her palm.

Looking up at him she noticed a sparkle in his eye. Draco's lips slowly made it's way over to Hermione's.

Hermione stepped closer to him, closing the space between them. Draco's hand was on the small of her back, the other one cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. Draco slowly made little kisses down her face to her neck, down across her collarbone.

"Draco." Hermione whispered. His mouth came back up and found her mouth. A small sound came from the back of her throat as Draco's tongue made it's way into her mouth.

"Ooh!"

Draco and Hermione looked behind them to see a mermaid on a rock, her hair blowing behind her.

"You guys are so cute!" she told them.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you. I guess."

She nodded and swam away.

"Let's go in," Draco told her. They headed out of the water and on the grounds. They dried off with a towel and then put their clothes back on. They headed back in and to their common room.

Draco told her he'd see her later. So Hermione sat on the couch and looked at Draco's book on the table. She picked it up and then opened the first page, gasping.

'Oh, god! He was right!'

…………………..

Hey! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all you people who reviewed last chapter. I enjoyed reading them. Please review on this chapter.

Chebetta


	13. I Don't Want You to Die

Draco and Hermione: Lust or love?

..I don't Want you to Die..

……………………………….....

Hermione flipped the page. Then the next and the next. She was looking at them in amazement, her eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, god!" she gasped. Hermione threw down the book on the table and ran up the stairs to Draco's room. She knocked on the door but he didn't answer. So she opened the door and looked around. He wasn't there but steam was coming from the bathroom. Signing, she left the room and went to her own.

'How in hell could he know that stuff? How could he even know things like that about him?' Hermione flopped down on the bed thinking.

After a while she slowly fell asleep.

……………………

"Draco," Lucius yelled at him. "Come on, boy. Hurry up."

Draco nodded and followed his father out of the great doors and into the nice spring grass.

"When the Dark Lord asks you to become one of his sons, you will say, 'yes, Master.' He will give you a task and you will fulfill it. You got that, Draco?"

"No."

Lucius stopped and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Draco repeated, his gaze meeting his father evenly.

Lucius took out his wand and put it to Draco's chest. "Say that once more."

"I am not going to join him. You threw your life away and I'm not going to. Not without a fight."

"You will do as you are told." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not a kid anymore more. I'm eighteen and I will do as I please." Draco told Lucius. Draco reached behind him and grabbed a little brown ball from his pocket. Lucius' eye's widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I told you, Father. I am no boy, anymore." Draco held the little brown ball out to his father. Lucius shook his head. "I know how to make potions that can kill you without you even knowing you're dead. That's what you get for teaching me dark magic."

"Drop that, boy." Lucius commanded.

Draco looked to the tiny ball in his large hand. He looked back to his father. "Nah. I'm fine just holding it."

Lucius snarled at his son and pointed his wand back at Draco. Before Draco could do anything, Lucius shouted, "Crucio."

Draco dropped to the ground withering. He groaned in pain but didn't cry out. His father whispered another spell that got them to the Dark Lords castle.

They landed on solid ground. Lucius took the spell off of Draco and he lay there, breathing hard, sweat dripping down his face. Lucius grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the wall.

Lucius left the room and Draco looked around. He was in a dungeon. The walls were drippy and cracked. He heard a whimper and looked to his left. His mom was lying on the ground, beaten. She was breathing hard, more like gasping for air.

"Mum?" Draco whispered. Her head turned to look at him. She smiled slightly, not able to hold it.

"Draco," she whispered, hoarsely. Her face was ashen, her body cold from only wearing a light nightgown.

"Oh, god. What did he do?" Draco whispered to himself.

"You have… to go." she managed to get out. "He'll come… back for… you. Draco, promise… me-"

"Promise you what, Mother?"

"Wont… join… Vold…emort-" then she stopped, her head rolled over and hit Draco's leg.

"Mother? Mum?" he touched her hand. It was ice cold to the touch. He felt her wrist for a pulse but found nothing. "That bastard gonna pay." Draco promised himself. He took his mom's head in his hands and lightly stroked her face. "I loved you, Mother. Remember that."

Then the doors of the dungeon opened. One of the death eaters came in and looked down at them. "Draco, come with me."

"No. What he hell did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. It was Lucius." the man told Draco. He was big with muscles but didn't have an ounce of fat on him. "Now come."

"No."

"Draco, do as the man says," Lucius said from the doorway.

"I said no! How could you do that to her?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.

"She deserved it. She wouldn't obey me so I punished her. That is how this world is, Draco. We take control." He was now a few meters away.

"That's how you take control? By killing everyone who tells you no? Well then kill me, too, 'cause I'm not joining him."

"You will do as I say!" Lucius yelled.

Lucius watched Draco kiss his wife's forehead and whispered, "I promise." Then Draco laid her head on the ground and stood up. Draco and Lucius were about the same size. But Lucius knew more and could win no matter what Draco could do by a spell.

"Come on, Boy."

"Did you not here me? I said no."

Lucius slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco's head snapped back and then slowly back to glare at his father. "I told you-"

"And I said no!"

Lucius took out his wand and said, "Imperio." 'Walk to the door' Lucius voice said in his head. Draco could feel his knees buckle but he didn't move over to the door. 'Walk to the door.' 'No!' 'To the door, Draco.' 'I said no! I'm not going to the door!' he yelled at Lucius in his head.

The pain in his knees was almost unbearable. His knees were so sore and stiff but he wasn't going to walk over to the door.

"Leave the boy alone," came a hissing voice. The pain in his knees went away and Voldemort walked into the room.

"Draco, what a pleasure it is to meet you." His ugly face twisted into a sort of smile.

Draco didn't say anything.

"So I heard you're going to join me."

"I'm not! I will have nothing to do with you," Draco spat at him.

"Is that so?" Voldemort hissed back.

"Yeah, it is. And what are you by the way? A snake?" Draco shrugged. "I would like nothing more then to kill you right here."

Voldemort took out his wand and put it to Draco's chest. "Does this scare you boy?"

"No. I'd rather die a thousand times than join your little girl club."

"Very well, Avada Kedavra. " And then he fell. He fell to the ground keeping his promise that never could be broken.

…………………

"Hermione!" Draco shook her shoulders. She had been yelling in her sleep. She woke with a jolt. She was breathing hard, her heart racing.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Oh, god, Draco. He killed you."

Draco frowned. "Who killed me?" She didn't answer. She just broke down and started to sob. Draco wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, now," he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. When she had settled down Draco asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just-"

"It's alright. What happened?"

"You went with your father." Hermione told Draco. "You took out a little brown ball that was powerful enough to make him back away from you. Then he put the Crucio curse on you. He took you to a place that had a dungeon. He took you by a portkey. You're mom was in the room." Hermione looked down. "She was bruised and cold. She asked you to promise her that you wont join him. Then she was… gone." Hermione wiped her cheek. "Lucius put the imperio spell on you. But it didn't work. Voldemort came in and told you to join him."

"What did I say?"

"No. You said no. But then he told you that you were going to join him and you told him again that you'd never join him. He then killed you." Hermione started to cry again.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I'm not gonna die."

Hermione shook her head. "Yes you are. I'm a seer, Draco. I can see things."

"Then believe I can, too. Hermione I'm sent things that I don't want to see, that nobody wants to see."

"So he sent you those pictures? The ones with the graveyard, the meeting place of Voldemort, and Harry's old bedroom? His mom and Dad?"

"Yes. Hermione, there's no way that I could no what Potter's parent look like. But I knew from him." Hermione thought of the picture he had drawn of Harry when he was a baby. It was raining out the window, and there were no lights in the picture, only a tiny lamp.

"Why does he show you this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But he does it for a reason. He shows me how others died from the magic of his wand."

It was quiet until Hermione whispered, "I don't want you to die." Then she started to cry again.

"Hermione, I'm not."

"You can't live without other people's help."

"I have help. I asked Dumbledore if he could help me. He will. Now every time I get a letter from my father, I take it to him. We have a plan, Hermione. And I don't die in that plan."

"Good."

Draco kissed the top of her head. Smoothing her silk like hair down, he told her she should get some sleep.

"Will you lay with me?" she moved over in the big bed pulled the covers off. He took off his sweater and t-shirt before crawling in beside her.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you to be betrothed to someone?"

Draco frowned. "No. Why?"

"Wondering." Hermione told him before she snuggled in closer to him. Draco still frowning at that, closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

………………..

Hey! Thank you to all those nice people who reviewed on the last chapter. I hope you liked this one. Sorry if I'm taking to long but I have so much homework and I cant find the time to do this. I'll put the next one up as soon as I can.

Chebetta.


	14. The Book

Draco and Hermione: Lust or love?

..The Book..

…………………

Hermione woke up and found the bed empty beside her. Maybe Draco had gone to get dressed and ready for class.

Hermione yawned and stretched in her bed. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She had a warm shower and got ready for the day.

Down in the common room, the fire was almost gone. That was odd. The fire was always really hot and the flames high. With a frown, Hermione grabbed her wand and made the fire higher. The common room door opened and Ron walked in.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Hey, Herm." he walked over and sat down on the couch. He looked over to her then into the fire. "You have to go to the teachers table before you eat."

"Okay." Hermione told him. She looked over to the table to grab her bag when she saw Draco's book. She gasped, making Ron look over to the table. She grabbed the book and flipped the pages so the front was showing. She stood up quick enough to put it in her bag. But she wasn't quick enough for Ron not to see.

"Hermione, what was that?" he asked, standing up.

"Nothing!" Hermione said a little to fast.

"Hermione, give me the book."

"Why? It isn't yours and you have no right to have the book."

"Give it to me," Ron commanded, his hand out, waiting for the book. "Hermione, now!" he snapped. He walked closer to her and she stepped back.

"I have to go. I'll see ya around, Ron." and with that she turned and ran out the common room door.

Hermione walked fast down the corridor, making sure Ron wasn't behind her. She walked with the same pace down to the great hall. She put her bag down beside one of the other seventh year girls, telling her that she'd be right back and walked up to the teacher's table.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello, you wanted me?"

"Yes. I have to inform you that there with be an exchange this year. You and Mr. Malfoy will be in charge of this exchange."

"To where?" Hermione asked.

"Another school, Miss Granger. The Prefects and two members from each house will be going with Mr. Malfoy and yourself."

"But why?"

"Just for something different. Is that alright with you?"

I really wasn't but Hermione didn't say anything. "Yes, it's fine." And then she turned around and walked over to her table to eat breakfast.

……………………

"You have to what?" Pavarti asked. Hermione looked over to her with a frown.

"Shh."

She blushed and then whispered back, "oh, yeah, sorry. Can't disturb the class. So you have to go with…?"

"Draco and two people from each house."

"What year?" Hermione shrugged and looked over to Snape, who was talking about some dark potion that Hermione already knew of.

"Are you nervous about going?"

Another shrug. "I really don't know."

"Is there a problem back there?" Snape asked.

"No."

"Then why are you talking?"

Pavarti looked away, making Hermione answer. "Umm, I didn't get why you were telling us about the potion. So I asked."

"You interrupted the class just because you don't understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"One more time Miss. Granger and you'll be seeing me after class." Hermione signed and glared at him as he started to talk about the potion again. Some of the Slytherins were laughing at her.

"He is so mean!" Pavarti said to her.

"Tell me about it."

"Miss. Granger. Please, come sit over here." Snape pointed to a desk in front of him. "And I'll see you after class."

Hermione glared at him but got up. She collected her things and went over to the table Snape had pointed to.

"This potion can kill…" and he went on again. Hermione sat there, watching his mouth move but not hearing a word he was saying. It felt like a few hours before they were dismissed. Hermione grabbed her bag and threw it over one shoulder, making her way up to Snapes deck.

"Miss. Granger, I will see you here and seven tonight."

"For what?"

Snape looked up from the papers in front of him. "You'll find out latter."

"Yes, sir." and then she turned around and walked out, her temper sky high.

She was walking down the hall what someone bumped her, making her fall over, her book falling out of her bag.

"Oh, sorry, Herm. Let me help you." Ron bent down on the floor and helped her put the things back in her bag.

"What do you have next?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing. I'm going to the library to do some homework." she touched his arm. "Thanks."

"No problem." He pulled his arm away. "I guess I'll see ya around then." and he turned and left. Ron seemed different. He was all tense and jumpy. So unlike Ron. Hermione shook her head and went to the library. She found a spot by herself and opened her bag.

"Oh, god!" she said. Where was it? She looked threw her bag to see if it was there but it wasn't. "Damn you, Ron! You took it!"

"Took what?" Hermione looked up, startled. It was Draco. "What did Ron take?"

"Nothing!" she said a little to fast. Then she smiled, trying to convince him.

"Hermione, what did he take?"

"Nothing." she lied again but this time more calmly.

"Oh. Well I just went back to get my book and the one I draw in and isn't there. Do you know where it is?"

Hermione tried to acted normal. "No. I didn't see it at all this morning."

"Yeah, right, Hermione. Where is the book?"

"I don't know." she told him, getting up and grabbing her bag. "The last time I seen it was last night."

"You took it," Draco accused her.

"No I didn't!" she lied. She then swung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Where the hell is the book?"

She jerked her arm free from his tight grip. "I don't know!" she yelled, hoping someone would come and see what was happening. But nobody came.

"Hermione, did Ron take the book?" his voice was quieter.

"I don't know." she told him again.

His temper was rising again. "Once more, Hermione, where is the book?"

"I don't know!" Draco pushed her back against the book case, an arm on either side if her head.

"Where is it, Hermione?"

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me where it is." Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were a cold blue, and evil blue. "Tell me where the damn book is."

"No."

He again pushed her into the book shelf but this time with his hips. His hand came up and stroked her cheek. "C'mon, Hermione. Tell me where the book is."

She closed her eyes tightly, moving her head away from his hand. She didn't want him to touching her.

"Hermione, sweet Hermione." he whispered into her ear. "I just need the book, that's all I'm askin' for."

"And you're not going to get it," she whispered back, her stomach in tight knots.

"I will. I will get that book and then you'll be sorry. There's no need to wasn't my time with a mudblood like you," he spat.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, anger now coming in. "Then get away from me and stop wasting your time." she told him.

"What if I don't want to, thought?" he whispered, his mouth close to her face. "What if I want you? What if you want me, too?"

"I don't was anything to do with you." she spat at him. "Just go away and make daddy happy. You seem to be good at that."

"At what?" he asked, his eyes going even darker than before.

"Being your father. You're like his clone."

That hit home. A vein in his neck popped out. He raised a hand to hit her, but instead he grabbed a book and threw it.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. You are so much like him. You didn't hit me but you were going to. Threatening me makes you no better than him."

"I am better than him!" he told her, his eyes changing some how.

"No, Draco. You aren't," she challenged him. "You're even worse. You will die as a death eater, as a dark lord that kills for pleasure. You will live in hell and then rot in hell."

The next thing he done took her by surprise. He broke down crying. He sunk to the floor, crying into his hands. Hermione wanted so much to have him stop and comfort him. But she didn't. He didn't deserve her nor did he deserve to live.

"I'll get your book back, Malfoy. But I wont help you with anything else. The next time I cry for you is when you really do go to hell, when you can no longer do anything to harm anyone. But I wont cry in sorrow, I'll cry with joy. " With that she turned around and walked away, leaving him there crying.

………………………

Hello! Thanks my reviewers! I love readin' them! Just love it!! Sorry if it's taken so long but doing two stories at the same time is hard work!!! ) well hope you like it. Please tell me what you thought of it!!!!

Chebetta.


	15. Snapes Office

Draco and Hermione: Lust or love?

..Snapes Office..

………………………

"Miss. Granger. If you would come in." Hermione walked in to the potions room and found Draco there, too.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, not giving even a Draco a glance.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be brewing a potion for the third years. I will be back in two hours and I would like to have this potion done."

"What potion?" Draco asked.

"The polyjuice potion. I will trust you two not to blow up the room." Without another word, he left the silent room.

Hermione looked over to Draco, who looked back at her. Then Hermione got up and walked over to the cabinet where all the ingredients were. She grabbed all of the ingredients and set them on the table by the cauldron.

"Let's get started." Hermione mumbled to herself. She sat down and rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed the first ingredient and put it in. She looked up to see what Draco was doing. He was sitting on a table staring at her. His eyes were empty, like he was dying inside.

"Do you plan on helping me or just sitting there watching?" Hermione asked, making it come out a little ruder than she meant.

Hermione watched him slide off of the table and came to sit across from her. He looked in the book for the next ingredient but Hermione had already grabbed the ingredient. She waited the five minutes that she was supposed to wait before putting the knotgrass in. Draco looked down at the book in his lap with a frown. How did she know this potion?

"How do you know the knotgrass goes in now?"

"Because I've already done this potion." she told him, reaching over for the fluxweed that was picked at the last full moon. She looked at her watch and mumbled to herself that she had to put it in the half done potion in twenty minutes.

"You have? Who'd you turn into?"

"Nobody. I did it for Ron and Harry who turned into Crabbe and Goyle." she told him, annoyance in her voice. Then she gasped, a hand going to her to mouth. "I mean… I…" she bit her bottom lip.

Draco chuckled at her. "And you brew a potion because they wanted you to? Why did you need them to change into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I don't know." Hermione looked down at her lap, scared Draco'd get mad.

"Yeah, you do. Come on, Hermione. I already know that you brewed this potion for the guys to turn into a couple of Slytherins."

Hermione looked at her watched then sighed. "Fine. It was in the second year when all the muggleborn were getting petrified. We thought it was you so we turned into Crabbe and Goyle. We knew you'd tell them anything and you did. You told Harry and Ron that you didn't know who it was."

Draco frowned trying to remember then he smiled. "But you weren't there."

"Yeah, that's 'cause I turned into a cat instead. I had to go to the infirmary because the potion only wore off if it was a human thing you took. I took a cat hair not human."

Draco just stared at her then started to laugh.

"Shut up." Hermione said, not really meaning it. She wanted to smile but couldn't. She had to stop talking to him. He had a bad soul, evil soul. But he had shown her another side of him. The nice side. The nice side always won but when Hermione saw the evil in him, she was terrified. Hermione peered down, ashamed to know that side of him, to have to see that side of him. Why did he have to be like his father?

"Hermione?" Draco whispered. She looked up from the table and into his pale grey eyes. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you over the years but I can't take any of it back. I wish with all the good in my soul that I could but the evil wont let it go. You have to understand that."

"I don't want to understand that, Draco. Why cant you just hide that evil? Why don't you let people try to take the evil away? You have so much anger in you that you can't let it all go. You keep it locked up. Just like your heart."

Hermione expected him to turned away, try to deny it. "I know," he whispered. "But there is nobody in this world that can understand me, can take the evil with the good. I can't show my heart to the world, Hermione. I learned to lock it up from the world for so long and I still haven't unlocked it. And now," he paused, "I don't know how."

Hermione's own heart broke for him. She wanted so much to help him, to try to take away that that sorrow, all that evil.

"Draco, I don't know how I could help you. Every time I try, that evil inside you comes out more and more. Each time more fierce than before. I'm scared of you, Draco. I can't help it." Hermione shook her head. "There is no way I can trust you not to let all the evil out and hurt me."

"I'm trying to let it out, Hermione, I really am trying." He stared her dead in the eye when he said that. "I am not a monster, Hermione. I'm just a scared shitless kid, trying to live with himself when everyone rejects him." Hermione looked down, tears in her eyes. "I cant let go of who I really am. I was taught to hate men, to hurt men. And that feelings never truly gone away. It is burned into me, it is _part _of me."

Hermione wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I try with my whole being to let it go. You have to be okay with yourself to let the bad go away. That is why the evil and the hate will not go. I have nobody to help me through this, nobody to see who I am." he looked down. "Nobody for me to love and be loved by."

"What about your parents? Your mom must care."

"She doesn't care enough. It isn't strong enough that I can lean on her for support. And my father," he shook his head and snorted softly, "he only wants me to kill his enemies. But I can't Hermione. The next person who I have to hurt will kill me. I can't live with myself this way."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, her voice almost to quiet to hear.

"And nobody will give me a chance."

Hermione looked up. "I did. But you threw that chance back in my face. I almost gave you my heart, Draco. But you just didn't want it."

"That isn't the reason I reject you, Hermione. I can't ruin your soul."

"If it helps you then why cant I?"

"Because it'll break you down more than you can imagine. I can't let myself do that to you, Hermione."

"And why is that?" she asked, anger flaring up. Why did he always do this to her? She'd help then he'd just blow her off again. Then she'd offer her help because he asked and he'll always say no, that he couldn't ask for her help. Was hers not enough?

Draco looked her dead in the eye. He didn't answer her question. Hermione was about to ask it again when he answered. It was barley loud enough for her to hear. "Because you'll take my heart and you wont be able to give me yours."

Hermione got up from the table and walked over to the other side of the room. She put her hands to her face and cried. He didn't know that her heart was his to take. Maybe he thought nobody could love him so he didn't see her feelings, didn't want to see her feelings. Did he not see the pain when she told him that she couldn't cry for him when he died? Hermione sniffed a wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She went back to the table and finished the potion. Not looking up at Draco, not talking to him. Inside her heart was breaking for him and him only.

That was what he didn't understand.

…………………

Hi there! Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. Please do the same on this one!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chebetta.


	16. To Close but not Really

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Too Close but Not Really..

………………………………........

Hermione stole another glance over at Draco as he studied for his next charms test and couldn't quite get what to do.

"Do you need some help?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up from the book then at her. "No, I'm fine," he told her then looked back down to the big book.

"Okay," Hermione responded and went back to her book, shaking her head.

A few minutes later Draco called her name and she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Could you help me with this?" He asked, his face pleading.

Hermione got up from the couch with a sigh and went over to sit on the arm of his chair. "What is it that you don't get?" she asked, looking down into the book on his lap.

"This whole thing! It just doesn't make sense!" Draco exclaimed, his hands up.

"Yes, it does." Hermione leaned in and tried to explain it to him. It didn't take long for Draco to get it.

"Got it?" Hermione asked as he wrote an answer down. He showed her his paper and Hermione nodded that it was right.

"I think you got it now. I'm gonna go finish packing." Hermione told Draco.

Tomorrow they and two people from each house would be going to Vernal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You aren't done yet?"

"No. I didn't really get a chance to start. I've been finishing my homework so I could go." Hermione said making a point that all the homework was due yesterday for them if they wanted to go.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to pack first."

"Whatever, but you do know all your homework has to be handed in within the next ten minutes."

"What?!?" Draco gasped. "But this is going to take me at least an hour!" he exclaimed, his voice showing his panic.

"Then hurry up," Hermione told him.

"Help me, please!" Draco begged.

"No. I wont do it for you." Hermione said as she turned around to walk up the stairs.

"I'll do something for you." Draco said.

"No."

"Please, Hermione! I really need your help. I'll even get down on my hands and knees and beg you!"

Hermione turned around. "No."

Draco got down on his knees and put his hands in prayer position. "Please, Hermione, I need your help! I'm begging you."

"I can tell. Okay, but I'm not doing it for you."

As it turned out Draco really didn't need her help. But he did talk to her about going to the school. He was really excited.

When he went to go hand the last of his over due homework in, he asked Hermione to go with him. Hermione had to pack but decided to go with him anyways. He slipped his charms paper under the charms room door then he and Hermione went to have supper.

Draco told her he'd see her later in the common room then he left for his own table. Hermione walked over to her own and sat beside Pavarti.

"Are you excited about going to the other school?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? You've got to be kidding! That would be cool! You could go and check out all the hot guys. It would be so much fun!" Pavarti exclaimed.

"I don't check guys out, Pavarti."

"That's because you already have a boyfriend."

Hermione frowned. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do." Hermione just stared at her. "Draco! Duh!"

Hermione had to laugh at that. Her and Draco boyfriend and girlfriend. "You've got to be kidding! I'm not going out with him! Yuck!"

"What do you mean, '_yuck_'? Look at him! He gorgeous."

Hermione turned her head to look for Draco at the Slytherin table. She found him and studied at him for a few seconds. She quickly looked away when he felt her gaze and lifted his face to look at her.

"He is and you know it!" Pavarti giggled. "And there is something going on between you two. You should see him now, he's smiling like and idiot."

Hermione looked back and found the he was smiling. His smile was really nice. He had white perfect teeth that showed when he actually smiled.

"You like him, Hermione."

Hermione jerked her head back. "I do not!"

Pavarti smiled at her friend. "If you say so. I really think you do."

"I did, okay? But not anymore. Things have… changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

Hermione shrugged again. "I don't know. He's different now."

"Yeah, in a good way. Well anyways lets get off this topic." Pavarti had an apple half way to her mouth when she suddenly dropped it. She hit her cup and pumpkin juice went flying. A few girls around the table squealed and jumped back. Pavarti grabbed Hermione's arm and they both fell backwards off the bench. They both hit the floor and started to laugh. They had pumpkin juice all over their faces but they didn't care.

People from the other tables were laughing at them as well but Hermione and Pavarti hardly noticed. Hermione and Pavarti both got back up on the bench and started to clean up the spilt drink.

"Nice going, stupid." a kid from the fourth year said to Pavarti.

Pavarti looked at the boy then picked up a spoon full of chocolate pudding and shot it at his face. The great hall went really quite and waited to see what the kid would do, with his mouth gapped out and the side of his face gooped with chocolate pudding. His friend beside him started to laugh and so the boy grabbed a handful of his potatoes and squished it on his face.

"Agh!" the other kid gasped.

The hall again went quiet until Dumbledor himself stood up and yelled, "Food fight!" then all at once food was thrown.

After a while Dumbledor yelled supper was over and then cleaned the great hall. He advised that everyone took a shower and that they all have a good night, the twinkle still in his brilliant blue eyes.

Hermione went up to her room and had a shower. She couldn't get all the food out of her hair so she screamed and had a tiny fit.

There was a light knock on the door.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

" Uh," came Draco's voice.

"Oh, sorry!" she ran to the door and opened it. She was in her PJ's and her hair was dripping.

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked as he spotted food still in her wet hair.

"Would you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure." he went over to her bathroom and turned the water on. Hermione knelt in front of the tub with Draco beside her. He ran his hands threw her hair, picking out the pieces of food that he found.

"Yum, looks like pudding." he said.

Hermione turned her head sideways to look at him. Her eyebrows were raised in question. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure it isn't all that good now."

"How about I lick it out and see?"

"No! It's fine!"

Draco laughed again and continued picking out food from her hair. When he was sure he got it all out, he reached for the shampoo bottle and washed her hair for her. Then he used conditioner and then dried her hair with the towel. He helped her off the ground and then went with her into her room.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Hermione could see the laughter in his eyes and then they went serious. He too, had noticed how close they were. Draco leaned down and kissed her mouth. Hermione didn't back away but leaned her body into his hard one, felt the tingle all the way down to her toes. They started to slowly peel clothes off. Draco's shirt then Hermione's.

Draco's kisses touched Hermione deep and she suddenly felt too close to him. She broke the kiss and stepped back, bringing space between them.

"What?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

Hermione said nothing. She was breathing harder and tried to calm down her thundering heartbeat. "I just can't." she told him.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this!" Hermione explained, her hands motioning between them. "I feel like you're getting too close."

"Too close?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I just need my space for a little while. I want to clear my head."

"Clear your head?"

"Will you stop it?" she asked, annoyed. "Must you repeat everything I say?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Hermione said louder.

Draco looked over to her. "Hermione, I just don't get you. You keep on changing what you want."

"That's because I don't know what I want!" Hermione tried to explain. She sighed and tried again. "I just don't want to lead us anywhere. We might end up on the bed and then who knows what'll happen. Draco, I cant risk anything like that!"

"Then we wont do anything like that." Draco told her. "Why don't we just lay down?"

Hermione looked at the bed then back to him.

"Nothing like that. Clothes on and I wont do anything bad. I just want to hold you. I just want to feel you near me."'

Hermione gazed over to the bed considering what he said.

She nodded then went beside the bed. Draco turn the light off and they both got into the bed. Draco's arm were soon around her waist protectively. He let his hand travel up and down her spine. Hermione's head was on his bare chest, her other hand playing with his soft blond hair.

Soon enough, Hermione fell asleep. Not to a peaceful dream she hoped for but a nightmare that she would choose hell over.

…………………..

Hey! I am so sorry for taking so long! Next time I will try to have this story updated so much sooner. Thanks for waiting and please tell me what you thought of the story.

Thanks,

Chebetta.


	17. Dream

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..The Dream..

…………………….

__

(In the dream)

"Killing her didn't help!" Draco wined to his father.

"Then go kill the other girl," Mr. Malfoy told his son.

"Where is she?" Draco asked, excitement in his voice, a grand smile on his perfect lips.

"Down in the dungeon."

Draco smirked at his father and turned around and quickly went to the stairs. Taking two at a time, Draco got down to the dungeons and turned to the right. He open the first door and stepped in.

"Draco?" called a soft voice. Draco turned and looked hard at the dark corner. The girl stood up and walked towards him. "Help me, please," she begged.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, his evil cocky grin gone.

"Draco, please! They're going to kill me!"

"Oh no, my dear. I'm going to kill you."

Draco could see the Hermione was frightened. "Draco, please. You can't kill me. You love me!"

"I what?" Draco asked, his smile back. "Since when? You're just a whore." Draco looked at her scared face then down her body. She was wearing one of the white hogwarts school shirts. It looked really big on her. It hung down to her mid thigh and the top of the shirt was undone, showing her cleavage. That was because it was his shirt. 'Why on earth did she have it? The little skank took it from me!' his eyes traveled down. 'Nice legs, really nice legs. Oh and that-'

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. "Please, don't do this!"

"I ain't doin' nothing, you whore."

Hermione shook her head. He was going to kill her. She knew that. Maybe if she could just talk him out of it.

Draco walked up to her and she backed away. She backed up until she hit the wall. Draco walked right up to her and looked down at her frightened face. He smiled and leaned down, his face near her own.

"C'mon, babe, I'm a busy man and I ain't got no time for this."

He always talked like that when he was really pissed or really drunk. He talked like he didn't have a care in the world and would say ain't, got no, and would use that sexy drawl.

He pushed his body into her and heard the intake of her breath.

"Let's get started."

"Draco, don't!" Hermione whimpered in panic.

"Don't, what?"

"You're going to kill it," she whispered.

"It? What you're soul?" Draco asked with an evil laugh. "Oh no, I killed you're soul!" Draco mocked.

"No, you're son."

Draco stopped and looked down at her. "What son?" Draco spat. "I ain't got no son."

"You do now. Why do you think I had to go to the doctors? You never even bothered to wonder."

"What?" Draco asked, taking a step back.

"Draco, don't you remember me?"

"You're . . ." he really didn't know.

"You're wife."

"My what? I ain't got no wife!"

"Yes Draco, you have a son and a wife. Now what are you going to do, Draco? Kill us? Two gone from the messed up life of yours. You should have never gotten involved with your father."

"My father ain't got nothin' do with this," Draco told her.

"You were so involved with him to even realize that I was gone most of the time. I had to stay away from you. When you weren't under his spell you a good person now you go around killing people.

Draco looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"You'll remember. You were so happy when you found out about the child. Please remember that, Draco. I'm begging you!"

Then it hit him hard like a softball to the gut. He remembered.

………

He walked in the door and seen Hermione by the stove. For the past two days she was really quiet and doing everything that needed to be done. She cleaned daily and had breakfast ready in the morning and supper ready when he got home.

"Hey there," he greeted, his heart swelling with joy. "I got something for you," he told her. He took the small box out of his suit and looked down at it. The box was about seven inches long and one in depth. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling necklace. He smiled, knowing she's going to smile that beautiful smile of hers and thank him for the next two weeks.

"Oh?" Hermione asked as she turned around.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione tried to smile but failed. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know. You tossed and turned all night. Here, sit down. Got off your feet for a little while." Draco led her to a chair and she sat down. He handed her the tiny velvet box. She held the box as if it would break, her hands shaking.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked as he squatted down in front of her.

Hermione swallowed then opened the box. She gasped and looked up at Draco. He waited for that smile but it didn't come.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve this," Hermione whispered.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you? You deserve to be loved." She didn't say anything as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "Hermione, what's wrong? Please, it hurts me to see you like this!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

She cried softly and Draco grabbed her hand. She pulled away and Draco franticly thought of what to do. She looked up at him and whispered, "I'm so sorry but I'm pregnant."

"What?" Draco asked. "You're pregnant?"

Hermione leaped out of the chair and made a mad dash for the stairs. Draco quickly got up and ran after her.

At the top of the stairs, he grasped her wrist and held on tight.

"Please, just let go," Hermione begged.

Draco pushed her gently against the wall. He pined her wrists against the wall above her head.

"Is the kid mine?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head and looked at the ground, her gaze down. Draco let go of her one wrist and lifted her chin up with his forefinger. "Then what's wrong?"

"You don't even want a kid! I'm so sorry, I never meant to get pregnant. I don't want you mad at me!"

"Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you? If the child is mine and yours then I want this kid! Hermione, I'm glad that we're going to have a child! I want this baby!" he told her.

Hermione looked up and sniffed. "You aren't mad?" she asked.

"Hell, no! I'm so happy, there're no words to say. I love you, Hermione. Remember that." He let go of her other wrist that was at her side now and cupped her face with both hands.

He bent his head and kissed her soft and deep. His one hand left her face and traveled down. It stopped at her abdomen. 'My kid.' he thought. Joy filled his whole body and he himself felt like crying. He leaned back and looked into the face of the woman he loved. He was going to be good to her. He was going to love her and wont hold a thing back. She was his life and he would do anything for her.

………

"Oh, my god!" Draco looked at Hermione. He had tears in his eyes. "I can't do this! What was I thinking?" he asked to himself.

"You loved me Draco."

Draco just stared at her, his lip quivering.

"Draco, please don't kill me. I'm begging you." Her eyes were filled with tears and she walked over to him.

"I can't help you," Draco whispered.

"But you must!" Hermione insisted. "I can't stay here! They're going to kill me! I can see already that you can come back. You're stuck in this world. You've become a monster."

Draco shook his head franticly. "No! No, I'm not!"

"Normal men don't kill woman, Draco. I heard her screams, her cries, Draco. You enjoyed it."

Draco was breathing heavily.

"I just want out, Draco. Then you can keep on killing people. Please, Draco. You can't kill this child."

"My child," Draco whispered.

"Yes, your child."

"I wanted the child." Hermione nodded and smiled sadly as a single tear rolled down her soft, pale cheek. "I still want that child, Hermione. You can bring me back."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. Draco, you will become like this again. And I can't have my baby see you like that."

"I wont! My father had put me under a spell! Please, help me. Help me and I can help you. I don't want to kill anymore!"

"Draco, I don't know ho-"

Draco grasped her cold and shaking hands. "You do know how. You were my life, Hermione. You know me. You know my soul!"

Hermione tried to pull away from him. "Draco, I can't!"

"Please, Hermione, just try. I don't want to be a killer anymore! My life's coming back because you're here. I love you, Hermione. You and I both know that."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. She slowly stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips. Hers trembled against his and then he knew he wanted to be in her life. He was no killer.

Draco pulled her body into his. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. But, Draco. We need to get out of here."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "I need you to scream. Just yell until your throat hurts, okay?" There was question in her eyes but she nodded.

Hermione took in a deep breath and back up from him. With all the air she had, she let it out in a high pitch scream. If you were upstairs you would think that she was dying in pain.

That was the point. Hermione got that now. After a few more seconds Hermione's voice died down and the dungeons was so quiet that you could hear the water running through the walls.

"Okay," Draco whispered. He opened the door and walked out, his hand holding her very small one. "I'm going to go upstairs and you're going to stay put at the top. I'll come and get you as soon as I can." he walked up the stairs, Hermione right behind him. At the top he stopped and let go of her hand.

Draco looked out the door and then back at her. She opened her mouth to talk but Draco took her by surprise and swallowed her words with his mouth. She took in a startled breath then relaxed against his body. He leaned her back against the wall and her arms went around his neck. His hand on the back of her neck was warm and strong. He was rubbing her neck this his long, strong fingers.

Then just as fast as it happened, it stopped. Draco pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"We will get out of this." Draco told her firmly. "Stay put until I come for you. You understand?" Hermione nodded and saw the look of desire in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered and without another words, he turned at left her.

"Was she better, my son?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yes, father. I enjoyed her," he smiled a cocky smile and told his father he wanted to catch a girl for him.

"There's no need for that," Mr. Malfoy laughed. "We will go looking tomorrow. Now why don't you get some sleep. I'll go and take care of the bodies."

"Let me do it, Father. You're getting older and I need to take care of my own killings."

Mr. Malfoy nodded his good night and turned to leave.

"Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "That girl sure screamed. What did you do?"

Draco didn't miss a beat. "Everything you'd do, Father. Good night." he left Draco and so he turned for the stairs.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Hermione whispered, stepping out of the dark. Draco grabbed her hand and brought her up another flight of stairs and to a garden door. He opened the door and helped her out the door. He pulled her among trees as he trotted down the path.

"Going somewhere?" came a cold voice. Mr. Malfoy appeared in thin air right in front of them.

Draco grabbed Hermione hand, noticing her hand were freezing.

"Yes."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Draco," he said, his voice louder now. "Now you must pay the price."

From behind Hermione, a man in a hood grabbed her arm. He twisted them behind her back and she winced in pain. She wasn't going to cry out so the man pulled her back against him, his hands releasing her arms only to go to her breasts.

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for Draco to do something.

"Father, let her go. It's me you want. Please, just let her go!"

"No. You and the bitch must die! But my men want their fun first. Never knew you owned her, Draco. As I understand you impregnated her?"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Draco warned his father.

"Or what, boy? You going to stop me?" he smirked at his son.

"I'll kill you before you touch her!"

His father look at him and stepped towards Hermione. Hermione was squirming again the big man. His hand were inside the big shirt now. Hermione didn't say anything but she was begging Draco for help with her eyes.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you safe and away from here. I promise I will." Draco's heart felt like it was being squeezed by a giant hand. He knew Hermione, his baby were going to die and he could do nothing about it. His eyes filled with tears but he held them back, his face set in determination. He was not going to have her die.

"No, you wont. You aren't going anywhere. The only place you're going is to hell."

"After you." Draco charged at his father and Mr. Malfoy took out his wand.

"Good bye my son." and then came those words. Avada Kedavra. Draco fell in a heap and Hermione leaped for him. She scream a "no" and watched as he hit the ground. She fell near his body and looked down at him.

"I love you!" she started to cry. Hatred for this boys father boiled up in her.

"Good bye, Hermione." She creamed as the words came out of his mouth for the second time.

…….………

"Hermione?" Draco shook her awake. "Wake up, baby. You had a bad dream."

Hermione sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding and her throat was sore. Draco got out of the bed and got her a glass of water. He knelt in front of her as she drank the water.

"You okay?" Draco asked. She nodded and looked down at him. "What happened? Did you see something?"

"He killed you. Your father. You were killing people and you wanted somebody else to kill. I was there, down in the dungeons and you came. I helped you understand that you loved me. I told you that I was going to have you're child and you remember that you were so happy when I told you. Then you're father killed you and me when he found out that you were trying to get me out."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not going to die and you're going to live a long and healthy life."

"Promise?"

Draco nodded. "I promise. Now lay down and let's go back to sleep. He walked around to the other side and slid into bed. Draco pulled the covers over them both and Hermione cuddled into his body and he held her close.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

And the fell asleep again this time they both fell into a happy and peaceful dream.

……………………

Sorry this took so long. I got grounded off the computer again. Please tell me what you thought. Any suggesting you have I will take into consideration.

Thanks…

Chebetta.


	18. The Train

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..The Train..

………………

AN: There are a lot of people in this story. If you get confused go to the bottom where there is a list of the people that are going to Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It shows their house, year, and a short description.

……….….……

"Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I can't wait to go!" Hermione said as she boarded the small train. There were ten compartments. Five on each side of the train. That's how small the train was.

"It isn't that great," Faith told her. Faith was a forth year Slytherin who did not like anyone.

Hermione kept on walking, ignoring the mean naive girl.

"Well, I happen to think it'll be the best!" Jeremy, a cute third year, Hufflepuff exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at him and went to find her trunk.

"I'm really nervous," Leslie told Hermione. Leslie was gorgeous. Everyone thought that. But she was also smart, really smart.

"So am I," Hermione told the 6th year, Gryffindor.

"What if nobody likes me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Hermione asked her.

She girl shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe-"

"They'll like you, don't you worry." Hermione reassured the girl. Leslie smiled at Hermione then went to find a compartment for herself.

Hermione sat down and closed her eyes. Opening them, Hermione heard arguing.

"Fuck you," Hermione heard Faith snap. Of course it was Faith, she was never nice and had a rotten attitude but was extremely beautiful.

"You wish," Devin said back. Devin was somewhat like Draco. He was great looking, would never back down, and usually started the fights.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta you." Faith said with a glared.

"Bring it on, you little sissy."

"What was that?" Faith asked, her voice warning.

"Yeah, you heard me."

Hermione looked in the last compartment and seen the two. Faith took a shot at Devin. It hit his jaw and then came the rampage.

"You little bitch," Devin spat. And again, fist were thrown.

"Okay, you two!" Hermione jumped in. "Break it up, now!"

They didn't listen, just kept on trying to kill the other. Hermione grabbed Faith's upper arm and backed her away from Devin.

"Let me go!" Faith yelled at Hermione.

"No. Sit! Faith, sit your ass down!" Hermione yelled at her.

"What happened in here?" Landon asked. Landon, too, was good looking. 'Hot' was a better word. Landon was great to be with and always had a smile on his face. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Hermione turned to him and Faith jumped back up to punch Devin. Hermione gripped her arm once more and jerked her down to the ground.

"Faith, once more," Hermione warned her.

Faith jerked her arm free of Hermione's grasp. "I'm not doing anything." Faith was on the ground, pouting.

Hermione turned back to Landon, noticing that everyone was standing near the compartment door watching.

"Okay, everyone out!" Hermione said. Nobody moved. "Now!" she yelled. Everyone backed away and went to their own compartment.

"What happened?" Draco asked, with a frown.

"Nothing. Devin come with me." she walked out of the compartment then turned back to Draco. "Watch her," she pointed to Faith who was still on the ground.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it." and Hermione left with Devin close behind. She turned into her compartment and ordered Devin to sit. He did.

"Damn, she has a hard fist."

"Stay away form her, Devin. If I see you two like that again I'm sending both of you two back. Got it."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let's clean you're mouth up."

Hermione opened her bag and took out a kit. She knelt in front of Devin and whipped the blood off his bottom lip. She took something that would clean the cut and put it on a cotton ball. Putting it to his lip, he backed away.

"Ow! That stings!"

"Well, you don't want it fat and pussy do you?"

"I'd rather!" Devin exclaimed standing up.

"Okay, fine." Hermione said getting up. "Try and get girls to look at you with that."

Devin groaned but sat back down.

Hermione started to heal his lip again. "Just stay away from her, alright?"

"I can't though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I like bugging her."

"I know. Most guys like pushing girls' buttons." Devin was going to say something but Hermione cut him off. "I know you don't think that's what you're doing but you are. She's pretty, and you know that. But she has a bad temper, so just don't . . . don't piss her off. We have to act good for our school. We can't go there with bruised kids and snotty attitudes."

"Okay, I'll leave her alone."

Hermione got up and smiled at him. "That's all I'm askin'." with one last smile at Devin, she left and went to talk with Faith.

…………

"What's this place look like?" Melissa asked. Melissa was a small pretty girl from Ravenclaw. This was the first time that Hermione heard her talk since they got on the train. Melissa was extremely shy and rarely talked. Which, was a shame because she had a beautiful voice. If you heard her sing, you'd think she was an angel.

"Yeah, what's it look like?" Jeremy asked.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione told the two.

"First time I heard you say that," Draco commented from the doorway of the compartment. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his lips in a smirk.

"Ha ha," Hermione said with no laughter but only sarcasm. Draco smiled at her and walked into the compartment. He sat down beside her and looked at the book Hermione was reading from.

"Vernard A History?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I want to know about the school we're going to. What if they only had half blood witches and wizards? You're not even curious about stuff like that?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, a little. But we'll figure it out there."

Hermione yawned and put the book down. The trip was long. They wouldn't get there until early afternoon tomorrow.

"Lets get everyone to bed." Hermione said to Draco. The two 3rd years got up and went to their compartments.

"Get ready for bed!" Draco yelled. Draco heard grumbling but he didn't care.

"But it's only eleven!" Sydney told him, popping her head out of her compartment. Sydney was a 5th year Hufflepuff. She was loud and was always talking. She was fun t be with and loved by everyone. They guys liked her attitude and girls liked it that she had a plain face.

"And your point is?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm not tired.

"Then lie there."

Sydney huffed but turned back into her compartment and slid the door shut. Draco gave them all ten minutes and then went to make sure they were tucked in. Most of them lay on the floor, two blankets under them and one over them.

Draco blew out all the candles in the compartments and went to his own.

He changed into his pyjama pants and made up his bed on the ground with the three blanket that were on the cupboard space that was above his head. He laid down and looked up at the roof. He soon fell asleep and into a happy dream.

Hermione laid down on her bed on the floor and looked up at the roof. She was so nervous about going to the other school. Would the people be nice? Would they welcome them? Hermione hoped so.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come so she laid there until her eyes got so heavy she had to close them. With her eyes closed and body relaxed, Hermione still couldn't get to sleep. Something was going to happen. Hermione knew that but what was it? Hermione lay there until sleep finally took her even though it was still in the front of her mind.

……………

"Ahhh!" came a high pitch scream. Hermione shot up out of her bed and out into the aisle. Draco was in the aisle as well and they both looked at each other before the ran down to the end and found that Melissa was sitting it the corner of her compartment. Bats were everywhere.

Draco muttered a spell and all the bats disappeared with a 'pop!'

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked. Landon came in and helped Melissa to her feet.

"Give her a second." Landon told Draco. He turned to Melissa. "You okay?" he asked as he peered down in her face.

"Y-yes." she stuttered.

"What happened?" Landon asked, his voice soft.

"I was reading a book and I turned the page and bats just came out."

"What book?" Landon asked. Melissa pointed to a big book on the floor. Landon picked it up and read the cover.

Someone snickered from behind him and Landon turned around. Devin smiled at Landon.

Devin held is hands up. "It wasn't me!"

"Like hell it wasn't!" Landon glared. He pushed Devin back into the wall and glared down in his face. "You do anything to her again and I swear I'll-"

"Let us handle it!" Draco said. He pushed Landon back from Devin and looked at Melissa.

Draco knew Landon watched over Melissa. Melissa's parents died two years ago. He knew their family and knew people picked on Melissa because she didn't stick up for herself nor did she talk much.

"Go back to bed, okay? I'm going to take the book and fix it." he backed out of the compartment and shut the door.

Draco handed the book to Hermione. Hermione took it and put her hand on Landon's arm. He was still glaring at Devin. Draco showed Devin back to his compartment and Hermione showed Landon back to his.

Draco and Hermione told everyone one else to go back to bed but nobody moved.

"What happened?" Aiden asked Hermione. Aiden was a 4th year Gryffindor. He was "hot" to all the girls in his year. Hermione had to admit, he was good looking for his age. He was always happy and wouldn't back down to a dare. He was a 'dare-me' kind of kid.

"Someone hexed Melissa's book." Hermione answered him.

Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she was eyeing Faith. Faith on the other hand, was eyeing Draco. Her one eye brow was raised as she checked him out.

Draco looked at the fourteen year old 'badass'. "Everyone in bed, now!"

Again, groans came and they went to their compartment.

"Faith was checkin' you out." Hermione laughed

"Shut up." Draco told her.

"Yes, sir." she mumbled and they headed back to their compartments.

………………….

Hey. Nothing really happened in this chapter I just wanted to introduce all the people to you guys. The next chapter will happen at Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoped you enjoyed this even though it wasn't much. Please review and I'll update soon as possible.

……………………………….....................................

(Names of people going to the school)

Hermione - Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Faith -Slytherin, 4th year girl. Beautiful, bad attitude, "badass".

Melissa -Ravenclaw, 3rd year girl. Small, pretty, shy.

Sydney -Hufflepuff, 5th year girl. Loud, fun, talks a lot.

Leslie -Gryffindor, 6th year girl. Gorgeous, smart.

Draco -Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Devin -Slytherin, 5th year boy. Cute, rule breaker.

Landon -Ravenclaw, 6th year boy. "Hot", fun.

Jeremy -Hufflepuff, 3rd year boy. Cute, shy.

Aiden -Gryffindor, 4th year boy. "hot", always happy, darefull.


	19. Vernard School

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..

………………………………............................

AN: Again, if you get confused with the people go to the bottom of this chapter and look who the person is.

………………………………............................

Hermione stood at the front of Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry great hall.

"Welcome, students from Hogwarts." the headmaster welcomed. "We're happy to have you here."

"We're happy to be here, sir," Hermione told him, a big smile on her face.

The headmaster was a tall man. He wasn't old like Dumbledor but he was maybe fifty.

"Well, students of Vernard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like you all to meet some students from Hogwarts.

"Jeremy Darrell and Melissa Creed, third year. Aiden Carwin and Faith Malito, fourth year, Sydney Lindall and Devin Sheldon, fifth year. Landon Richmond and Leslie Bowne, sixth year. For seventh year, we have Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

A whisper went around the great hall and Draco look sideways at Hermione.

"Guess you're known around the world, Draco."

"But not for a good reason."

"Don't worry about it."

Draco huffed but looked back at the Headmaster.

He told the kids of the school that they could start to eat. The kids left the great hall and there was a rampage for the second great hall next door where the kids ate.

Hillary, a seventh year girl headed up to the front of the great hall. She smiled at everyone as she walked up and said hi to Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione said back.

"I'm Hillary."

"Nice to meat you Hillary," Hermione greeted.

"Andrew will take half of you and show you around. I will take the other half of you guys."

"Okay, sure."

"I'll just go find Andrew while you decide whom shall go with whom." Hermione smiled at her and watched her walk back to find Andrew

"How about houses?" Draco asked her.

Hermione smiled at him. "I was just thinking that. Okay, I want Gryffindor and Slytherin with me. Draco, you'll take the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's and you shall go with . . . ?"

"Hillary!" Landon said. Of course it was him anyone who was pretty and new, Landon was right there.

"Landon, you be nice!" Hermione told him!

He snorted. "I'm always nice!"

Hillary came back in the great hall with a very tall, good looking boy. He had black hair and he was at least 6'1. He frowned as he walked in and then smiled at what Hillary said.

"I'll try."

"Andrew!" Hillary snapped.

"I was just joking!"

"Yeah, well, some of them wont know that!"

"I'm sure they aren't that dumb!"

Hillary looked sideways at him with a glare.

"Okay," she said when she got up to the front, a smile on her pretty face. "Have you decide yet?"

"Yes. Draco, Melissa, Landon, Sydney and Jeremy will go with you and the rest of us will go with Andrew."

"Okay. Come along then." she told her group. They left and Andrew turned towards them.

"Alright. Sorry, but I wasn't here when they introduced you guys."

"Oh, okay. This is Faith, Devin, Leslie, Aiden and I'm Hermione."

He smiled at her, has hand out stretched. "Nice to meet you, Hermione." then he remembered everyone else. "And the rest of you," he added.

"Thanks." He said and then released his nice and manly hand that he held out to her.

"Come with me and I'll show you around."

Andrew showed them around the Castle and they all tried to keep the conversation going. But like always, it was Hermione talking. Well and Andrew who seen actually interested in what she had to say.

"This place is huge!" Hermione told him.

"It is." the castle was very different from theirs. This castle was very light and looked beautiful. It was like the inside of a church. The walls were made of marble and was made by a priest that knew about wizards. The walls did not have any sort of paintings but there were lots of windows to cover up that.

"And beautiful," Hermione smiled at him.

He smiled back. "That, too."

"Where does everyone sleep?" Leslie asked.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. We aren't put into houses like you guys are. We have a common room per year. I'll show them to you. In each common room, there are two stairways. One for the boys, the other for the girls. He walked into the fourth year common room and showed everyone around.

"All the years have the same common room just different furniture. The boy dorm is up the stairs to the right and the girls is up the stairs and to the left."

"Okay, since were here, I'll show Faith and Aiden their rooms." he said to Hermione. She nodded for the two to go up to their rooms and get settled in.

Andrew, Aiden and Faith came back down a few minutes later.

"I'll show you the library since it's close."

Hermione followed behind everyone. The doors to the library were gold and huge. Andrew pushed open the door and Hermione instantly gasped. The library was so huge! It reminded her of the library in the movie Beauty and the Beast. There was a fire place strait ahead, two rounded stair cases on each side of the library. All the way up the walls were books. About four meters away from the window, beside some books, where two gigantic windows. They were all the way up to the roof.

"Oh, my God!" Leslie whispered.

Andrew smiled. "Nice place, isn't it?"

"It's a library," Faith said with no enthusiasm.

"Maybe to you," Andrew said, "but to others, it's the greatest library in the wizard world and the muggle one."

"And I care how?" Faith asked.

"Just ignore her," Hermione told Andrew. "She's cranky right now as you can tell."

The six left the library and went down to the second great hall for supper. Andrew told them that you could sit wherever you wanted.

There were about a hundred tables that could seat eight comfortably. Andrew put Faith with a group of girls in her age and the same with Aiden and Leslie. But there were four girls that walked up to Devin and had a look that said you-look-so-good-that-I-want-to-eat-you.

"Wanna sit with us?" one of the girls asked.

Devin looked at Andrew.

Andrew scowled at the girls, "Tiffany, leave him alone. Devin, come and sit over here," he took Devin to a table with guys talking about Quidditch, which was good because Devin played it.

Devin took Hermione to the table with the people he hung out with. Both boys and girls.

"Hermione, this is Paul, Hannah, Jennifer, Kevin, Kyle and of course Hillary and Draco."

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

"Hi, Hermione."

Andrew and Hermione sat down. They filled there plates and talk.

When the meal was done, Hermione leaned closer to Draco. "Whadya think?" she asked.

"It's nice." He said. Guy response.

"Have you seen the library?"

"Yeah, knew you'd love that." he said, a smile on his face.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione whispered back.

"So, Draco," Paul started, "you a death eater?"

Draco looked at the tall punk looking guy. "Do you really think that's any of your business?"

Paul shrugged and shook his head, his shaggy light brown hair falling into his face. "Sorry, man, just wondering. Don't wanna death eater as a friend, never know what could happen."

"Paul!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"What?!"

"What? You are so rude! Sorry, Draco, that's just the way Paul is," Hannah told Draco. Hannah was a very beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair and very baby blue eyes.

Draco looked over at her and frowned.

"I'm part veela," Hannah told Draco. "Most people stare at me like that. I get used to it though."

"I wasn't staring at you like that." Draco said. She thought he was staring at her because she was extremely beautiful. "You're beautiful but you're eyes, they changed from a dark grey to a light blue."

"Oh!" Hannah said a little taken back. She blushed, thinking that he had knew veela's very well to know that she was thinking that he was staring at her. "I never thought you'd know that much about veela's!"

"I'm part veela myself, so I'd better know." Draco told her. The table was quiet. They all knew she tried to put the charm on him. Then Jennifer laughed.

"No wonder why I couldn't stop looking at you!" she giggled.

Draco smiled at her. "Well now you want me to try and put my charm on you?"

"No way! I'd looked extremely easy!"

"Oh come on, how much self control do you have?" Draco asked.

"None!" everyone laughed and then Hermione hit Draco.

"No wonder why! You can't do that! You had me under your charm that one time!"

Draco smiled at her. "I would never do that, Hermione. How dare you think I would do that!" Draco said, a fake hurt expression on his face, his hand over his heart.

Hermione stuck her nose in the air, playing along.

There was a tap on her shoulder and so Hermione turned around and looked at the small girl that stood behind her.

"Ummm, excuse me," the girl was about second year and she was wringing her hands nervously. "I was wondering. I think I've read something about you and I was wondering if you're the smartest witch of our time?"

Hermione looked at the little girl. She opened her mouth to reply. What should she say?

"Yes, she is." Draco replied for her.

"Oh!" the girl smiled at Hermione. "I'm Sammy and it's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger!"

"And you too, Sammy." the girl blushed and skipped away.

"Well I'll be damned," Kevin smiled. "Smartest which of our time?" he asked. Kevin had reddish hair and didn't talk all that much. "Very impressive."

"I really don't think I am," Hermione said.

"Oh, but you are. Dumbledor, the headmaster of your school wrote a book and he mentioned you," Andrew told her.

"He did?" Hermione asked. Why did she not know this?

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed and desperately in need of a bed." Jennifer said.

"Same here," Hannah replied.

Everyone got up and they together went to their common room. As they walked there another seventh year ran into Hermione. His books spilled all over the floor. Kyle laughed at the guy and told the guy to watch it. Hermione bent down and help the guy pick up his things.

"Here, let me help you," Hermione said.

"No, don't worry about," he mumbled his head still down.

"Make him pick up his own things," Kyle told Hermione.

"What's you're name?" Hermione asked, ignoring Kyle. He was really mean and didn't care about others.

"Dominic," the guy said, concentrating on picking up his book. Hermione handed him the last book on the ground and they both stood up.

"Dominic what?"

"Johansson," he replied, not meeting her eye.

"Well it was nice to meet you Dominic Johansson." He mumbled a "you to" and hurried way.

"That's one weird kid," Kevin said. They walked back to their common room in silence.

At Draco's and Hermione's bed was a schedule for the mouth that they were there.

Hermione went into her bed and listened to the five girls talk. She got the room with the gossipers. At least she'd learn a lot about people. Hermione sat up in her bed, an idea in her mind.

"What's up with Dominic Johansson?" Hermione asked the girls.

"Oh, him." one of the girls said, pity in her voice.

"His mom died two years ago and his dad isn't very nice. He beats him and since he's very distant from others, people make fun of him."

"It's really sad. He don't trust nobody anymore. They poor guys been through so much."

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Hermione and the rest of the girls laid down and went to sleep.

……………………

Hey there!

If you have not seen the new Harry Potter movie, you've gotta! It is soooo good!!!!! Harry looks hot, Ron's cute, Neville has gone from fat and short to tall and really skinny. It is sooooo good! But… sighs Draco looks funny compared to before. He's still hot but he is suck a little baby!

Nothing really happened in this chapter but next chapter will come quicker and will be more exciting, I promise.

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it. Reviews are always appreciated.

Chebetta.

PS. Have to see Harry Potter #3!!!

……………………………

(Names of people going to the school)

Hillary- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Smart, pretty, very deep.

Hannah- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Long blonde hair, part veela.

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Faith Malito -Slytherin, 4th year girl. Beautiful, bad attitude, "badass".

Melissa Creed -Ravenclaw, 3rd year girl. Small, pretty, shy.

Sydney Lindall -Hufflepuff, 5th year girl. Loud, fun, talks a lot.

Leslie Bowne -Gryffindor, 6th year girl. Gorgeous, smart.

Andrew- Vernard School, 7th year boy.

Kevin- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Reddish hair, quiet.

Dominic Johansson- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Distant.

Kyle- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Mean, don't-give-a-shit attitude.

Paul- Vernard school, 7th year boy. Shaggy brown hair, punk looking.

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Devin Sheldon -Slytherin, 5th year boy. Cute, rule breaker.

Landon Richmond -Ravenclaw, 6th year boy. "Hot", fun.

Jeremy Darrell -Hufflepuff, 3rd year boy. Cute, shy.

Aiden Carwin-Gryffindor, 4thyear boy. "hot", always happy, darefull.


	20. He Comes

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..He Comes..

………………………………...

AN: Again, if you get confused with the people go to the bottom of this chapter and look who the person is.

………………………………...

Hermione woke up in a very warm bed. Stretching, she looked around.

"Hermione, you up yet?" someone asked from across the room.

"Uh huh. What time do classes start?"

"In about an hour."

"I don't wanna get up! I have potions first class! The stupid cow!"

"Who the potion teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Claves." another girl said in disgust.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.

"She's mean, ugly, and plays favourites."

"Sounds like my potion teacher." Hermione said. She pulled the sheets back and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Hermione had a long hot shower and got ready for class. When she was done, the girls brought her down to the great hall.

"Well we'll leave you here. You can find who you want to sit with. If you want to sit with us, than you may."

Hermione smiled and nodded to the girls. Hermione looked around and spotted Dominic Johansson sitting all by himself. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi," Dominic said and kept on eating. He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She grabbed a plate and put three pancakes on it. "Why are you sitting here?" Dominic asked.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "If you don't want me to sit here I'll go." Hermione started to get up when he objected.

"No. It's fine. I just don't wanna ruin your reputation."

"Oh. Don't worry, I don't think I will."

"By sitting with me you will," Dominic said, his face down.

"I don't care. You were sitting by yourself and I thought you looked nice so . . . I just thought I'd join you."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Hermione smiled at him. But the sad thing was he didn't smile back. Hermione felt bad. She wanted to get to know this guy.

"Hey, Hermione!" Andrew said as Hermione walked by her.

"Hi, Andrew. How are you?"

"I'm not bad. Hi, Dom."

Dominic looked up from his plate at Andrew. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Really hunger thought. I'll see you around guys." Andrew said and walked away, a smile on his lips.

……………………

Throughout the day, Hermione learned more about people in her year and more about the teachers. Ms. Claves was just like Snape except she was a girl. It was creepy. Another thing was that she did not like Draco. When he walked into the room she glared and sneered.

Draco was known around the school. A first year ran into him and she started stuttering and wouldn't stop apologizing. After about a minute of it, Draco finally told the girl to take a deep breath. She did and then Draco stuck out his hand. The girl flinched back and so Draco grabbed her hand and shook it. He smiled at the girl and told her his name. He asked for the little girls name and she told him. Draco said he'd see her around and walked away, knowing that the girl would tell her friends that Draco Malfoy was nice.

After the end of the day, Hermione was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

……………………

Over the next week, Hermione learned more about her classmates. Most of them she liked. But there were lose few who she did not. Kyle was one of them. He was mean, rude and did not care about others.

She learned more about Dominic Johansson. She learned that his mom was beautiful and loved him more than life. It broke his dad when she died and now he was a miserable drunk who beat on him. Hermione knew that he hated to talk about his father so she didn't bring him up. Dominic had very dark brown eyes, almost black. He had a nice smile, only if you could get him too. For Hermione, it took her a lot for him to even try to trust her. But after a while, he tried and so far it was working.

Faith and Devin would kill each other every second they saw each other. They bickered every second of the day; they got into huge argument in the middle of the corridors. They got known not to mess with either of them. Hermione always kept her ears open for them. She was usually there to keep them apart.

"Stop bitching at me!" Hermione heard Faith say as she was walking down the corridor after her last class.

"I'm not!" came Devin's. "You're the one who always starts it!"

"It is not! It's not my fault you have a sick fascination about me!" faith yelled at him.

"What's your point?" Devin asked.

As Hermione walked faster down the corridor, she didn't hear Faith say anything back. For once Faith had nothing to say.

Hermione stuck her head around the corner and watched them.

"You do?" Faith said quietly, a frown on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh."

"Don't have anything to say back? Not going to make fun of me now? Not going to call me a sicko and spit in my face?" Devin asked.

Faith looked at him and shook her head.

Devin's voice went down as he took a step towards her.

"Not going to yell at me if I kiss you?"

Again Faith shook her head and didn't say anything. She let Devin come up to her and place his lips on her own. To her total shock she moaned.

"Didn't know I could do this to you, Faith." Devin whispered.

"I didn't either."

Devin smiled and kissed her again. This time he didn't hold anything back. Faith moaned loudly and leaned into Devin as her knees buckled.

Hermione smiled to herself and turned in the other direction, a smile on her face.

On her way to the 7th year common room, Hermione ran into Dominic.

"Hey, Dom. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I have way too much homework though."

"Oh, me too! Wanna go to the library and do them together?" Dominic nodded and together they went to the library.

They say down at an empty table and laid all their homework out. They started their homework and got most of it done.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked totally exhausted a few very long hours later.

Dom looked at his watch and told her the time. "Eleven-oh-two."

Hermione said up strait. "It is? We better start heading back."

Dom didn't say anything. He just laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"C'mon, Dom. Let's get moving." She got up and started to clean her things up. "Oh! Wait here and clean." she told Dom and went to get a book that she had been looking for at Hogwarts. She went to the spell section and looked up. The book started with M so the book would be in the middle. She went up one on the stairways and then over to the front of the library, searing for her book.

"Found it!" she exclaimed as she pulled the book out of shelf. She slowly walked down the stairway looking through the book, a smile on her lips.

"Hey, Dom," Hermione called still looking through the book. He didn't answer so Hermione called again.

"Dom? Hello?! Dominic?!" she called again. Why wasn't he answering? Hermione closed the book ready to ask why he wasn't answering. She stepped around the corner to confront him when he moaned and wiggled on the floor.

"Dom?" Hermione called softly. "Dominic?" she called again as she walked closer to him. She got close to him and felt his face. It was cold. His face was stiff in pain, his hand fisted into tight balls. He moaned again. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Dominic? What's wrong?" Hermione asked again. She dropped to her knees beside him and pushed at his shoulder. He groaned again. And again. Louder than before. What was wrong???

"C-can't," Dominic groaned again. Then he screamed. He was in pain, major pain. He wasn't wiggling anymore; he was thrashing out like something was attacking him. Blood dripped out the side of his mouth and he groaned again. Hermione swallowed hard and backed away again.

He thrashed out violently and screamed. But this scream didn't stop. He screamed and screamed. His voice was going horse but he kept on screaming.

Hermione sat on her heels, her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth. Tears rolled down her face as she knew she couldn't help him. Whatever was wrong with him was way beyond her power to help.

People came into the library and watched. Then he finally stopped screaming and thrashing around. He lay stiff and tight. Hermione crawled over to him on peered down into his face.

"Dom?" she whispered. She touched his face. It was still cold, a little warmer but still cold. "Dominic? Can you hear me?" she whispered again.

Then his eyes opened. Hermione jumped back, a hand shot up to her mouth as she gasped.

His eyes were white nothing else, but the pupil. He sat up and looked around. It was like he was hollow, nothing in him. Then he smirked; an evil smirk it was. He stood up and looked down at Hermione. She was on the floor, a hand still covering up her mouth.

"You," Dom said, a smirk still on his face. "You're what I need." He walked over to her and held out his hand. His palm was facing her and a little funnel of smoke started to appear.

Hermione backed away from him but he kept on walked. The palm of his hand was almost touching her forehead and Hermione could feel her mind going foggy.

"That's right. Come, my dear, come," he whispered. He stood up, his hand still over Hermione's head. He moved his hand just about her body. He moved his hand down the length of her, not touching her but as to make sure he had total control over what he was doing. Then he whispered something, a spell was what it was.

Hermione's body lifted off the floor and floated in the air. Dom whispered something over and over. Then he yelled it and Hermione chest went up and her head rolled back. She let in a ghastly sounding breath and tried to breathe back out.

"Come my dear, don't fight it." Dom said loudly, his smirk happy. He looked down at Hermione's face. Her face was inches from his own.

"Wont-" Hermione sputtered.

"Don't fight it," Dom whispered. "Let it become you."

People around the library started to panic.

"Voldemort!" came a booming voice.

Dominic turned around and looked at the headmaster, a gleam in his white eyes.

"Ahhh… Headmaster. Pleasure it is to meet with you once again."

"Let the girl go, Voldemort."

"Sorry, but she is for me. Greatest witch I've seen in many, many years." Dom turned around and stroked Hermione's cheek. Hermione started to gag but she held on tight. She was not going to give into the evil that Voldemort had put into her body.

The headmaster took out his wand and started a spell. Voldemort/Dom started to panic and looked around. "I'll come back for you, my dear." Voldemort whispered to Hermione and screamed. But it wasn't Voldemort's scream, it was Dominic's. His eyes turned back to normal and he fell down on his hands and knees. He was panting, gasping.

Hermione's body slowly fell to the ground but her breath did not come back. Dominic crawled over to her.

"What have I done?" he whispered. He put a hand to her cheek and then she gasped for breath. Her opened her eyes and she looked around.

Dom smiled and then his eyes closed and he fell to the floor. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Hermione?" came Draco's frantic voice. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked. Hermione opened her eyes a tiny bit and spotted Draco. She smiled slightly and then closed her eyes as Draco held her body close to his own.

"Let's take them to the infirmary." the headmaster said. Draco picked up Hermione's tiny body and carried her to the infirmary as someone made Dom's float there.

Draco laid Hermione's body down on a bed and kissed her forehead.

"Please be okay," he whispered.

"Everyone out, now!" the nurse yelled. The crowed left and the nurse went to work, trying to fix the damage to the body of Hermione and Dominic.

………………………

Hey there! I hope you liked this chapter. I though it could use some more excitement. Please tell me what you thought of it. And I'm very sorry that these chapters are talking me so long. Forgive me?????

Chebetta.

………………………………...

(Names of people)

Hillary- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Smart, pretty, very deep.

Hannah- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Long blonde hair, part veela.

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Faith Malito -Slytherin, 4th year girl. Beautiful, bad attitude, "badass".

Melissa Creed -Ravenclaw, 3rd year girl. Small, pretty, shy.

Sydney Lindall -Hufflepuff, 5th year girl. Loud, fun, talks a lot.

Leslie Bowne -Gryffindor, 6th year girl. Gorgeous, smart.

Andrew- Vernard School, 7th year boy.

Kevin- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Reddish hair, quiet.

Dominic Johansson- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Distant.

Kyle- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Mean, don't-give-a-shit attitude.

Paul- Vernard school, 7th year boy. Shaggy brown hair, punk looking.

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Devin Sheldon -Slytherin, 5th year boy. Cute, rule breaker.

Landon Richmond -Ravenclaw, 6th year boy. "Hot", fun.

Jeremy Darrell -Hufflepuff, 3rd year boy. Cute, shy.

Aiden Carwin-Gryffindor, 4thyear boy. "hot", always happy, dare full.


	21. Need to Keep Safe

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Need to Keep Safe..

AN: Again, if you get confused with the people go to the bottom of this chapter and look who the person is.

………………………………...

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around realizing that she was in the Infirmary. What happened? She looked beside her and seen Dominic in the bed beside her own. Then it came flashing back. Dom thrashing around, trying to fight Voldemort in his body, Voldemort in Dom's body trying to control her own. The pain, there was so much pain. It felt as if her body was getting ripped open, piece by piece. Voldemort's voice in her head, him encouraging her to give in and let him take her body as well.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Dominic?" Hermione croaked, instantly raising a hand to her throat. Her throat hurt when she tried to talk. Hermione swallowed and slowly swung her feet over the side off the bed.

Hermione walked over to the side of his bed and looked down at him. He was much worse than she was. You could tell there were broken bones. But how? Was it when Voldemort was trying to take over his body and broke bones to add on to the pain? Or when Voldemort fully took over his body?

Hermione reached for his hand. It was cold. She frowned and gently touched his face. It too, was cold.

"Miss. Granger?" came the nurse's voice. Hermione spun around and looked at her. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Nothing hurt or she would have felt the pain already. Only her throat hurt.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hermione shook her head and the nurse came over to check on Dominic. She seen the worry in Hermione's eyes and reassuringly told her that Dominic would be all right.

"You can have today off and if you want to go back to class tomorrow, it's alright with me."

Hermione tried to say thanks but her voice was hoarse and it hurt a lot.

"You poor dear. I'll get you something to help your throat." The nurse left and Hermione once again she turned back to Dominic. He didn't look injured in any way but why was he still here then?

"Here we are," the nurse said to herself more than to Hermione. "This will help a little." She handed Hermione a glass filled with brown stuff in it. Hermione frowned at it but gulped it down. It didn't taste as bad as she would have guessed. Hermione handed the glass back to the nurse and thanked her with a nod and a smile.

Hermione's throat didn't feel any different right away. It was still itchy and it hurt to swallow.

"If you like, you can leave. You can go on up to your common room and take a nap. Lunch will be starting in about an hour if you're hunger by then."

Hermione smiled and with one last look and Dominic, she turned and headed to the common room. Halfway there, Hermione decided that she wasn't tired at all so instead of going to the common room she went to the library. Hermione grabbed a book about potions and sat down by the fire. Hermione opened the book and started to read. Getting bored of the book, Hermione set it aside and looked for one about dark spells.

Hermione scanned the index and looked for something about switching bodies or changing people.

She found a section like it but it gave her no information about the spell.

Again, Hermione set the book aside and looked for another book. She found a book by the title of: Switching of the demons body's. She grabbed the book and scanned through it also. Again, nothing she found helped but there was a place in the back that showed book that were related to the same topic. Hermione read the list. 'The dammed, Body switching, Taking over the body, Spells to confuse the body. Whoa! What was that one? Taking over the body?' Hermione stood up and looked for the book.

She founded the book and sat down but the fire again. She opened the book and started to read about how the spell worked. It was to be told that this spell was actually never seen done before; only heard about. It was said that it was very painful to have someone come into your body. The person doing the spell, Voldemort, had to be in full concentration. His mind had to be focused on the thoughts of the taking over the body of whom he had chosen.

Hermione frowned and read on. It was said that the body of the victim, was slowly taken over by the power of the one doing the spell. That victim could be able to hear what the person was saying. Hermione thought about that. She had heard Voldemort voice in her head, Dominic was mumbling words . . .

The book went on about the pain, saying it was horrible as if the body was being ripped apart. Oh, how true that was.

People started to come in the library so Hermione kept the book with her and put the other ones away. She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost time for Lunch. Had she been here that long? Hermione stood up and walked down to the great hall for lunch even though she wasn't that hungry.

As she walked into the great hall people stared at her, others smiled but all talked about her.

She sat down at the table with Draco, Kyle, and Hillary.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hillary smiled. "How are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged and said "fine," her throat still a little hoarse.

"Your throat hurt?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

The table was quiet and Hermione was starting to feel the eyes looking at her. It wasn't that bad was it? Why where people staring at her like that? Like she was some sort of freak.

"So . . ." Draco mumbled.

"What happened yesterday?" Hillary asked. "I don't understand what was happening and with Dominic? Do you know?"

Hermione opened her mouth to talk and then swallowed, deciding she should show them the book instead.

Hermione opened the book and looked for the right page. People where looking over to their table to see what was going on, others leaned closer so they could hear what Hermione was going to say.

"So you think that Voldemort took over Dominic's body?" Kyle asked, it came out rude like he didn't care but Hermione knew he really did want to know. People looked at them when they heard Voldemort's name.

Hermione nodded and pointed to the part about how.

"It feels like the body is being ripped apart, from inside to outside," Hillary read out of the book. She looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you like, in pain?" Again Hermione shook her head.

"The victim can hear the voice of the one doing the spell," Kyle read then looked at Hermione. "You heard him? What did he say?" Kyle asked, his voice soft instead of rude like it normally is.

Hermione pointed to her throat. Draco went for his bag and got out a piece of parchment and started to write.

Hermione wrote what he had said to her. 'Don't fight me, my dear. Come into the night and become one of us.'

"What?" Draco asked.

Hermione kept on writing. 'He said that he needed me.'

"For what?" Kyle asked.

'I don't know. He said that I would be rewarded for being smart. 'Rewards for the power of your brain' is what he said.'

"You have to tell the headmaster this," Hillary said, her voice in a panic.

Hermione shook her head. 'He knows all this,' she wrote. 'What this is, I can't figure out," Hermione wrote.

The three looked at her and she pointed to her cheek. There was a scare, barely noticeable but it was there.

"What is it from?" Hillary asked and Hermione shrugged.

"When he touched your cheek he must have left that." Again Hermione shrugged. She didn't remember last night to well.

"You should go and get some sleep." Draco suggested.

He wrote down that she wasn't tired.

"Then at least try."

Draco brought her up to the common room and tucked her in.

…………………

Hermione woke up by the sound of voices. The girls were coming into the room and started to put their bags away.

"I am so sick of potions! She never leaves me alone, the stupid witch."

"Now what happened?" Carol asked. Carol was short, pretty and had a head full of dark red hair.

"She said that I was too stupid to be in a class with second graders!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Samantha, you know that isn't true. You are the best in most other subjects." Hillary said, her voice soothing and reassuring.

"Thanks Hill," Samantha smiled.

Hermione sat up in bed and looked at the five girls. Hannah, part Veela was beautiful. Jennifer was always the one to laugh and smile, the fun one. Hillary was very smart, and always spoke nicely of everyone, never a mean thing to say. Carol was short, only about five feet tall. She had brilliant dark red hair that made Hermione a tad jealous. Samantha was very talkative and very friendly. She was one of the smartest people of the Vernard School. Hermione also noticed that most girls in this school were very pretty. There was nobody that you shouldn't say was at least pretty. Some were down right beautiful but there wasn't one girl that you could say was ugly, a few plain but lots pleasant to the eye. It was really weird.

"Oh sorry, Hermione! We didn't mean to wake you!" Samantha said.

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled and yawned, noticing that her throat didn't hurt as much.

"How are you feeling?" Hillary asked. "Any better than before lunch?"

Hermione shrugged. "At least I can talk."

"Good. Don't want to miss you voice. It's so nice. Can you sing?" Jennifer asked.

"I can. Not too good, though." Hermione replied. She got up out of her bed and went over to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Hermione?" Samantha asked. "What happened to you and Dominic yesterday? It's scary and I wanted to know if it could . . . well happen again."

"It could," Hermione told the girls as they listened. "I don't know what was happening. I don't know what I was doing. All I could concentrate on was not letting Voldemort take over my body like he did to Dominic's. The pain was so bad and he was making my mind go foggy so it was hard to concentrate."

"Why does he want you?" Hannah asked. Everyone looked at her. They all knew she did not like her. Hannah even told Hermione that she didn't like her. But now that she was interested, Hermione could see the good in her instead of the stuck up Veela.

"I don't-" Hermione started then got cut off by Hillary.

"You do so. He wants Hermione because she's the greatest witch of our time."

Samantha gave Hermione a bewithered look. "Are you really?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Hillary cut her off again. "Yes, she is. The headmaster at her school, Dumbledor, even said so in a book he wrote."

"Wow."

"Very cool."

"So what did it look like?" Hermione asked. "Like with me and Dominic?"

Hillary shrugged. "It was like the same for Dominic. He was the same but his eyes were all white but only a pinpoint of black for his eyes. He lifted you off the ground with some sort of spell and you were gagging like he was cutting your air supply off."

"Yeah, and you kept on saying like 'I wont' and 'no'." Samantha agreed.

"Right." Carol nodded.

"And he also said . . ." Samantha trailed off not sure whether to say it or not.

"Said what?" Hermione urged.

"He also said he'll be back for you." Hannah said. "And he stoked you cheek. But he smiled at you with . . ." She paused looking for the right word, "with like a tenderness."

The other girls nodded. "It was like you where the love of his life." Hermione looked at he girls, her head going a little spinney.

"We should go to supper," Carol announced suddenly.

"Yeah, we should."

Together the girls headed down stares to the great hall. They half separated and went to their tables.

Andrew, Kevin, Kyle, Draco, and Paul were already at the table so Hermione, Hillary, Hannah, and Jennifer sat down.

They all started to talk but Hermione. She was thinking about what the girls had said.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, waving a head in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. "Yes, sorry. Just thinking."

"When are the owls gonna get here?" Paul asked, looking up at the roof of the castle.

"They come at supper time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Don't yours?" he asked, shaking his head as if to say 'you're crazy'.

"No."

Right then the birds swooped in through the roof. The roof was gone and the night sky was showing. It was cloudy out, very cloudy. It looked like there was going to be a thunderstorm.

People started opening mail and reading it. Hermione had three letters. One from Harry, another from Ron and the third from Dumbledore. Hermione frowned at the one from Dumbledore. On the front it said Important in red letters.

Hermione nudged Draco with her elbow and showed him the letter.

"Are you done Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Ummm, yes." Hermione replied getting the hint that Draco wanted to read it too. "I'll see you guys later." Draco and Hermione both got up and went to the great hall door.

The roof reappeared and people started to look up. There was a big black bird up hovering by the roof. Then it let out a shriek and swooped down at Hermione.

Hermione ducked and screamed. Draco jumped and fell back as the bird hit him. Then the bird stood on the nearest table and transformed into a giant cat. It meowed and then walked towards Hermione. Hermione walked backwards and then hit the wall.

The headmaster stood up in his chair and the cat stopped dead in its tracks. Hermione backed up as the cat stared at the headmaster. The next thing that happened was the headmaster yelled something and the cat turned into a man in a cloak. The hood of the cloak covered the face. Moving its interest back to Hermione, the hooded creature moved closer to her.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and looked away from the creature.

The headmaster was yelling something and the students in the great hall were panicking.

Hermione didn't hear any of this. All she could see was the creature. She knew it was Voldemort. He was talking to her, whispering words of encouragement in her head.

"Come with me, Hermione," Voldemort whispered out loud.

Draco looked around. He was terrified. He had no clue why but his heart was going, his body began to shake. 'Voldemort! He's coming for me! Draco, where are you?' he heard Hermione say. Draco looked around for her. He could feel how scared she was, how fast her heart was going.

Draco got up off the floor with shaky legs and looked at Voldemort and Hermione. Her eyelids started to droop, her body swayed and then they closed. Hermione fell to the floor as if she fainted. A shiver ran down Draco's back as he watched Voldemort walk slowly up to Hermione.

Suddenly Voldemort let out a loud high pitch scream. His back arched and his face tilted up.

"Don't try to kill me," Voldemort spat out, his face turned to look at the headmaster as he walked up to him.

The headmaster took out his wand and started to chant. Voldemort started to spin on the spot. Faster and faster. Draco didn't know what to do so he ran to Hermione, grabbed her hand and peering down into her face. He gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hermione?" he whispered. "Come on, wake up," he whispered.

Another high pitch scream and Draco's head jerked up. The candles all over the great hall went out and the great hall was deadly silent, incredibly silent.

The headmaster said a spell and the candles went back on. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco?" came Hermione's drowsy voice. Draco looked down into Hermione's face.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes again, lightly squeezing Draco's hand.

"Everyone stay in the great hall. Don't panic and just . . . just stay calm." the headmaster looked around and sighed.

"What do we do now, headmaster?" one of the teachers asked.

"We will all stay in the other great hall until I figure that out. Until then, I would like for the students to finish eating and stay as calm as possible."

The students were too scared to even try and finish eating. When they were done, they were told to go to the other great hall and play games or talk.

As the night went on, students started to ask what was going on. The headmaster told them they'd be going someplace else tomorrow and would have to stay the night in the great hall.

The headmaster put a spell on the great hall so nothing could get in. Half the people where in sleeping bags by eight o clock.

"This is one helluva night." Draco commented as he and Hermione sat up against a wall.

"Yeah. I'm so tired that I could fall right asleep."

Draco grabbed a sleeping bag for himself and another for Hermione. She slid in hers and was asleep right away. Draco zipped himself up and pulled Hermione's sleeping bag closer to his own as if to keep her safe. Draco whispered goodnight and closed his eyes.

He didn't fall asleep for a while and when the headmaster turned the lights out, Draco's mind wouldn't shut down. His mind raced about how this could stop. If Voldemort wanted Hermione, than Draco could ask his father to ask Voldemort if he could find some other person. Draco sighed knowing that his plan was crazy. His father would beat him to death if he found out that Draco was trying to keep a mudblood alive, let alone trying not to fall in love with her.

Draco stroked Hermione's cheek and traced his finger over the scar.

"I need to keep you safe, Hermione. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Draco laid his head down close to Hermione's and tried to think of a way to keep her safe.

………………………

Hey. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you like it and please tell what you thought by reviewing. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Chebetta.

………………………

(Names of people)

Hillary- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Smart, pretty, very deep.

Hannah- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Long blonde hair, part veela.

Jennifer- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Fun, always the one to laugh and smile.

Carol- Vernard School, 7th year girl. Short, pretty, dark red hair.

Samantha -Vernard School, 7th year girl. Talks a lot, very friendly, very smart.

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Faith Malito -Slytherin, 4th year girl. Beautiful, bad attitude, "badass".

Melissa Creed -Ravenclaw, 3rd year girl. Small, pretty, shy.

Sydney Lindall -Hufflepuff, 5th year girl. Loud, fun, talks a lot.

Leslie Bowne -Gryffindor, 6th year girl. Gorgeous, smart.

Andrew- Vernard School, 7th year boy.

Kevin- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Reddish hair, quiet.

Dominic Johansson- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Distant, quite.

Kyle- Vernard School, 7th year boy. Mean, don't-give-a-shit attitude.

Paul- Vernard school, 7th year boy. Shaggy brown hair, punk looking.

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Devin Sheldon -Slytherin, 5th year boy. Cute, rule breaker.

Landon Richmond -Ravenclaw, 6th year boy. "Hot", fun.

Jeremy Darrell -Hufflepuff, 3rd year boy. Cute, shy.

Aiden Carwin-Gryffindor, 4thyear boy. "hot", always happy, dare full.


	22. Forest Village

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Forest Village..

………………………………

AN: If you get confused with the people go to the bottom of this chapter and look up who the person is.

………………………………

The headmaster of Vernard school sent letters to all the wizardry schools around the world saying that Voldemort was on the attack again. He had sent the kids of Vernard school home and the ones that couldn't go home, went with the headmaster. The kids that went to Hogwarts and had a friend in the Vernard School went home with that family.

The group that went with the headmaster was somewhat big. The headmaster told the group that they'd have to split up once they got into the Village. They took a Portkey to the Village and looked around. Muggles, we everywhere, as far as they could tell there were no wizards at all.

"My group will stay in this hotel," the headmaster said as he pointed to a tall brown hotel. It had a pool in the back, a park in the front, a very nice place it was. The headmasters group was all the students from first year to forth year except for Dominic, who couldn't go with Hermione because the headmaster thought that it would be too dangerous.

"Miss Granger, your group will stay in that hotel." The headmaster pointed to a white hotel. The hotel was only three stories high but still very big. The front yard to the white hotel was all flowers and trees. It was gorgeous.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

"Here is the money to pay for the rooms and some extra in case. I would like it for you and Mr Malfoy to stay in the same room since you two are in charge of your group."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied again.

"Go on then. I shall see you soon enough." The headmaster and his bigger group left Hermione, Draco, Olivia, Grace, Logan, Riley and Tucker to fend for themselves.

"Let's go then."

The group of seven went into the hotel and looked around. The hotel was very nice indeed. The waiting room was painted a light green with nice leather furniture.

"I'm really nervous," Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco rubbed her back and told her they'd be alright.

"Well, hello!" the small guy at the front deck greeted.

Hermione and Draco spun around to see a small, skinny, beady eyed, man behind the counter. He had a small pair of round glass perched on the end of his nose, his very black hair falling into his skinny and well boned face. He looked to be about thirty-five.

"Hi," Hermione greeted back. The others got off of the couches and stood behind Hermione.

"How may I help you?"

"We need-"

"Rooms of course," the man laughed. "How silly of me. One for the boys and another for the girls?"

"No. One for us," Draco made a motion with his hands for him and Hermione. "Another for the two girls and another for the three boys."

"Oh! We'll let me see." The small man looked back to his computer and frowned. "Do you want all three on the same floor?"

"Yes, please. And around the same area if possible." Hermione requested.

"Okay. Room twelve for the boys, room thirteen for the lil' ladies and room fifteen for you two." He handed the keys to Hermione and smiled adding a wink to her. "Have a nice time here."

Hermione smiled her thanks and frowned as she turned around, thinking there was something wrong with the man.

"Can we go for a swim?" Logan asked. He wanted to go swimming so he could show off his perfect body to Grace. Logan had nice shaggy brown hair with bits of blond in it, a perfect and melting smile, and lots of gorgeously tanned muscles. Sexy was what came to mind if you thought of him.

Grace smiled at Hermione. "Yeah, can we. We should relaxed after what happened to all of us."

"What happened to all of us?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised. "To myself and Dominic is more like it. But yes, you may."

Grace smiled at Hermione as her eyes traveled to Logan. She walked away with her key in hand, luggage bag in the other and made sure Logan was looking at her shapely hips as she swung them with her walk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack full of clothes. Everything else was sent to Hogwarts. Draco smirked and picked up his own bag and they headed to their room. They stopped at the girls' room then the boys'. Some started to unpack, others right away put their things away in dressers.

The girls' room had two twin beds. The boys' room had a queen bed and a twin, one boy in the twin, two boys in the queen.

Hermione opened the door to their suite and moaned. "You've got to be kidding!"

"What?" Draco asked from behind her. "Oh." Draco said looking at the bed. One queen size bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. We'll just get another room."

"The floor's fine." Draco insisted.

"But-"

"Hermione," Draco said with a small laugh. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"Fine. Whatever you want." Hermione walked into the room and laid her bag on the bed. She said a spell and the bag grew really big so all of her clothes could fit in. Hermione smiled and started to unpack her things.

Setting his bag on the other side of the bed, Draco did the same. He put his clothes in the opposite dresser.

There was a light tap on the door and Hermione put her shirt away and went to answer it. She opened the door and Logan was there. The lower half of his body was wrapped in a white towel, the rest of his body was bare.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

Logan smiled at her. A smile girls would dream about, fantasize about. "I was wondering if you wanna come for a swim."

Hermione shook her head. "Cant," she sighed as she turned around and went back into the room, leaving the door open.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Too busy. I have to do a lot right now."

"Oh, come on," Logan tried again. "You're working way to hard. You need a break."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow in his direction. He was now leaning again the door frame, making sure Hermione could see his whole body, muscle and all.

"You need some fun, Hermione. You need to get out of you skin and do something spontaneous. Need to date better guys,"

Hermione looked back at him a smile on her face. "Do I? And who is this better guy you're referring to?"

Logan lifted his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "I dunno. Maybe someone like me."

Hermione laughed at that. "Logan, you're really cute and all, flexing your muscles but," she laughed again, "why don't you hit on Grace? Do you really think I'd wanna go out with you? I'm not your type," Hermione laughed again. "Nice try through."

Logan turned a little pink in the cheeks. "I wasn't trying to hit on you."

"Good." Hermione commented. "Let's make sure that never happens." She laughed again and Logan turned and walked away.

"Damn, " Draco muttered as he closed the door again. "You sure know how to turn a guy down."

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, well, he wasn't my type."

"Oh, and your type is . . . ?" Draco asked, walking towards her.

Hermione's heart started to pound faster against the wall of her chest. Trying to play it cool, she shrugged. "I dunno, my type runs more to the small and ugly sort of guys."

Draco laughed. "I bet." He walked towards her, his lips turned up in a smirk.

"Poor kid. I feel bad for him now," Hermione told Draco as she turned back to her bag, trying to get Draco out of her head.

"I don't," Draco commended from behind her. His warm breath felt so good on her neck. "But you do need a break." His mouth was now near her ear, his voice soft, silky, seductive.

"Draco, I need to finish unpacking." Hermione tried to move away but Draco snatched her arm and pulled her back into his arm. She wondered how he could be so calm when her she her knees wouldn't work and her heart was going at the speed of a jet.

Hermione sighed and turned around in his arms. "Draco, I need-"

"-a break," Draco finished for her.

She sighed again. "No-"

"Yes." Draco pulled her body snug against his and bent his head to nuzzled her neck. "You need a break," Draco mumbled against her skin as he moved his mouth up her throat.

"No, I need to finish unpacking."

Draco looked down at her, his eyes dark and wanting. Hermione took in a deep breath and looked back up at him, trying to forget the tingle on her neck where Draco was just sucking.

"Liar," Draco whispered and bent his head to hers.

Giving up, Hermione, melted into him. Draco lifted his head to stare down into her eyes. Hermione knew she should stop this but instead she closed her eyes, and felt Draco's lips kiss her nose, her cheekbones, her eyelids, the corner of her eyes.

Returning back to her mouth, Draco used his tongue, kissed her so deep that he could almost feel her body shake with need, with longing.

Draco walked her slowly to the bed and they tumbled down on it together, legs twisted around each others.

Hermione ran her fingers though Draco soft hair as he kissed her, full and deep. Draco's mouth traveled down her jaw line and to her throat.

"Hermione! Draco!" Olivia yelled, as she scrambled into the room.

Draco lazily lifted his head and looked at her as Hermione tried to push him off.

"Yes?" Draco asked in a calm voice.

Olivia looked at the two on the bed, her mouth open. "Uh . . . I -I " she stammered.

"You . . . ?" Draco urged her to go on.

"Logan and Riley are fighting."

Draco jumped off of Hermione. "Where?" he asked.

"In the pool."

Draco pulled her up off of the bed and they followed Olivia down to the pool.

The two boys where in their trunks, rolling over each other, trying to get a punch and the other.

Draco pulled Riley off of Logan and dragged him away.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Draco growled.

"He hit me!" Logan exclaimed, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're going to hell, you bastard," Riley threatened.

"Oh, you did not-"

"Enough!" Hermione bellowed. "That is enough! Logan go get cleaned up, Riley you go and sit!" Hermione pointed to a chair and Riley walked over to it, glaring at Logan as he walked by.

Hermione shook her head at Draco. "What as wrong with them?" she scoffed.

Draco shrugged. "I have no clue. I'll go and talk to him you go and talk with Loverboy," Draco said, using his name for Logan.

Hermione sighed but walked out of the pool room and down to Logan's room. Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath.

"What?" came Logan's sulky voice.

"Logan, let me in."

There was no reply, only the click of the deadbolt moving. Hermione opened the door a few seconds later and looked around. Logan was sitting on the bed, a finger pocking at his left eye.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

Logan shook his head.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

Logan shrugged.

"Logan, talk to me. What happened?"

"Nothing! I didn't do a thing to him. One minute I was talking to Grace the next, Riley had a grip on my throat."

"You're throat? He tried to choke you?" Hermione asked, her eyes big.

"Yeah."

Hermione lifted his chin to examine his neck. There were still finger marks. Hermione touched it gently and Logan jumped away.

With a shrill whine, Logan gave her a glare. "Must you be so rough?"

"Rough? I barely touched you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop being a baby and let me clean you lip."

"I'm gonna get a bruise," Logan whined.

"Oh no!" Hermione commented, her voice sarcastic. Logan gave her a sneer and Hermione knelt in front of him, trying to clean his lips. It was swollen but not bad.

"There," Hermione got up off the ground and went to the mini fridge by the table. She took out some ice from the bottom and wrapped it in a cloth. "Hold this to your lip. It wont swell too bad." Logan took the cloth and held it to his lower lip all but smiling.

"I'm going to go check on Riley, you stay here, got it?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever," Logan mumbled, his face set in a pout.

Hermione shook her head and smirked to herself.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked Draco when she got back to the pool room.

"Don't know," Draco confessed. "He wont let me check the cut out on his cheek and he wont talk to me. You go ahead and try, I doubt he'll talk to you either."

Hermione pulled up a chair next to Riley's and took a breath, taking in the cut on his face and the slightly swollen eye.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you ask Logan?"

"I did," Hermione replied. "He said that you attacked him. He has marks around his throat, Riley." When he didn't say anything, Hermione kept on talking. "There is no reason to attack someone when did nothing to you. Even if they-"

"Did nothing?" Riley hollered, his face red with anger. "He called me a mudblood fag who had no friends!"

"What?" Hermione asked, taken back.

"Yeah. He said that. He said it loud enough for Grace to hear and they both started to laugh. He went on and on and . . . I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you choked him?" Hermione asked.

"No. I punched him."

"And then what happened?" Hermione asked.

Riley shrugged. "He took a shot at me and missed. Then he kicked me and started to call me names again. So I punched him again. He hit me back and I went to walk away but he wouldn't drop it. He went on about how Mum was a whore and how my pop shot himself."

Hermione looked at him in horror. Had this really happened? "Are you making this up?" Hermione looked him in the eyes, daring him to tell the lie.

"Why would I make this up?" Riley exclaimed. "You think I like the fact that my dad killed himself in front of me or that my mom lets guys take control over her? No offence, but I think not!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied. "Just, try to stay away from him, okay? I'll talk to him."

Hermione got up and left Riley, her head full of sour thoughts.

"What'd he say?" Draco asked.

"He said that Logan called him names and so he punched him. Logan kicked him and wouldn't stop calling him names, so Riley punched him again."

"And?" Draco prompt.

"Riley went to walk away and Logan started to pick on him about how his mom was a whore and his dad killing himself."

"What?" Draco looked over to Riley and then back to Hermione. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled with a sigh. "I want to talk with Logan again."

"Why don't you tomorrow, Hermione? It's getting late and I'm sure they're both tired. Leave them alone."

"And what will happen when their in the same room together?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think they'll start a fight again. If they do, then we'll just have to make switches in some rooms."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She turned around and headed back to her room as Draco went the other way to get Riley. Draco took Riley to his room and cleaned out his cut. He told the two boys that they better cool down and stay out of each others way.

With a sigh, Draco continued down the hall. The door to his room was slightly ajar. Pushing it open with caution, Draco heard a sniff.

Hermione was sitting on the bed, her legs up against her chest, her arms wrapped around herself, her chin tucked in between her knees.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

Hermione looked up at him. She wiped her face with the back of her hands and sniffed again, trying to stop her crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine," she replied.

Draco frowned, knowing that something was wrong. He came up to the bed and sat down beside her. "Hermione, baby, what's wrong?"

Again, Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, honestly."

"Hermione, I know something's wrong when you're crying. Just tell me." He touched her hand and found that she was gripping something tightly in her fists. Frowning he tried to take the paper from her.

"I'm fine, " Hermione repeated as she tried to crawl away from Draco. But Draco would not leave her alone.

Draco got her fist apart and let the paper fall from her hand. He snatched the paper before Hermione could and opened it. It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a picture. A picture of her dad.

"Oh, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and crawled off of the bed. "It's okay."

"Come here, Hermione." Draco commanded softly.

Hermione sniffed again and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Hermione. Come here." Again Hermione shook her head.

Draco got up off of the bed and walked towards her. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers.

Snatching her hand back, Hermione backed away, her body breaking down again. She fell to her knees and started to whimper.

Draco bent down to her. "Hermione-"

"No!" she said with a cry. Sobs now racked her body.

Draco helplessly watched her. Finally, he put his arms around her and held her tight. Ignoring her fight to push him away, he gripped her body close to his own. Soon enough she let herself fall into his arms. Her stiff body loosened and she sobbed for her dead father in his arms. Rubbing her back and saying soothing words, Draco let her fall asleep.

Draco gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying down on the floor like he promised he would, Draco only wished for her to be safe and have no worries about him or another person.

………………………

Thank you everyone that reviewed! Hope you liked this chapter and please submit a review. Thanks! )

Chebetta.

………………………

(Names of people)

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Olivia- Vernard School, 5th year girl. Tall, skinny, very quite, beautiful red curls, blue eyes.

Grace- Vernard School, 6th year girl. Small, skinny, shapely hips, flirts, very loud, talkative, long blond hair, brown eyes.

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Logan- Vernard School, 6tHermione year boy. Tall, very muscular, a 'loverboy', picks fights, shaggy blond hair, killer smile

Tucker- Vernard School, 6th year boy. Short brown hair, magnificent Baby blue eyes, very nice, sweet.

Riley- Vernard School, 5th year boy. Black haunted eyes, hat always over jet black hair, only talks to Hermione.


	23. Missing

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Missing..

………………………………

AN: If you get confused with the people go to the bottom of this chapter and look up who the person is.

………………………………

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled drowsily.

"Mmm?" came Draco's low voice.

"What do you think Voldemort wants with me?"

Draco lay on the floor, thinking, not knowing what to answer with. Rising to his knees, he turned towards Hermione bed. He crossed his arms on the mattress and put his head in top of his hand. Hermione rose to her elbows and looked down at him from the high bed.

"I really don't know." Draco replied.

"Oh."

"I wouldn't worry about it thought. I hardly think he knows where you are now."

"You think so?"

"Sure." Draco could hear the fear and worry in her voice. "I think you're perfectly safe here with all of us around here. Plus," Draco added, his smile coming. "I'd protect you with my life."

"I know," Hermione replied, sitting up. Draco could still hear the terror, could still see the secret wishing with her eyes.

Draco crawled up on the bed and looked down at her as he looked deep into her eyes. "Don't be scared of him, Hermione. You can beat him if you put you're mind to it. I know you can."

Tears whelmed up in her eyes. "I'm not sure I can, though."

"Just believe in yourself."

Her bottom lips trembled and a tear rolled down, tracing the shape of her nose, disappearing at her parted lips. Her gorgeously full lips. Draco wished to taste then again but he wouldn't take advantage of her when she was like this. Unless she started it of course. He knew there'd be no argument from him. Plus, he's have no self control when she was near him.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

Draco crawled closer to her, cradling her face with his hands. "It's okay," Draco said, his voice reassuring. His heart went out to her. What was wrong with him? He was trying to feel for her but the only thing he could really feel was enormously turned on. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"I can't though."

"I believe in you for the both of us."

Again her eyes filled with tears. Not able to resist, he placed his lips on Hermione's trembling ones.

"Shh," Draco tried to sooth. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

"I've never been scared for my life before."

"Most people haven't. And you're very brave for staying level headed. You haven't gone mad or had a break down nor have you cried. You're very brave, Hermione."

"Can I cry now?" she whispered.

"Hermione, you can cry whenever you want. You know that I've always got a shoulder that you can cry on, right?"

Hermione nodded, tears slipping from her chocolate brown eyes. Draco pulled her body close to his own. She had hardly slept yesterday, today when they were in the village looking around, she was always checking over her shoulder trying to spot someone who was going to hurt her.

Hermione's tears soon dried up. She back away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Sniffing loudly, she met Draco's eye.

"Come here," Draco ordered.

Obeying him, Hermione went swiftly into his arms.

She fit perfectly. She snuggled closer into his arms and sighed. "I wanna go home and find my dad there. I wanna live normally and most of all, I wanna stay here just like this."

"I wont make you move, trust me."

"Thank you."

Hermione soon fell asleep in Draco' arms. Draco cuddled her even though she wouldn't know. He gently stocked her face, tenderly kissed her forehead. Her words troubled him. Was she really worried about Voldemort?

Not able to go to sleep, Draco silently crawled out of her bed and went down on the floor, doing push ups.

It felt as if his muscles were damaged but he welcomed in the pain. Physical pain was so much easier to deal with than having to deal with a heart full of pain and confusion. By the time the four hundredth push ups came, he flopped over, breathing steadily just like his heart.

Getting to his feet with difficulty, he stood over Hermione. Her gorgeous hair spread onto the pillow, her face slightly flushed.

Smiling to himself, he crawled in beside her. She sighed in her sleep as Draco pulled her body close. She wiggled her bottom until she was in a comfortable position.

His smile deepening, he caught a piece of her stray hair that was tickling his nose and placed back behind her ear. Soon enough, sleep over took his body.

………………

Waking up, Hermione rolled over to her other side and yawned. Groggily, opening her eyes, Draco's strong chest came into view.

He rolled onto his back and yawned, a smile on his lips.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned as she rolled next to Draco. She cuddled her face into his neck , feeling his pulse quicken. Smelling his soap, drunk on it, she nudged his legs open, slipping one of hers inside so she could be totally on top of him.

Hermione lightly touched the tip of her tongue to his raising pulse on his neck.

"Hermione," Draco let out in a mangled and husky voice. Hermione could feel Draco's body react underneath her. Giggling to herself, she liked the idea that she could get a reaction like this out of him.

"Hermione, don't mess around."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked at him, no expression on her face. "I wasn't messing around. I was playing an innocent game."

Draco suddenly rolled over, taking Hermione under him. "You play games, you suffer the punishment." Draco's mouth came swiftly down on hers. Cradling her beautiful face in his hands, he kissed her soft and deep, taking Hermione's breath away.

"I like this punishment," Hermione mumbled, her lips a tad swollen from his passionate kiss.

There was a pounding on the door and Logan rushed through the door.

"Hey, I-" stopping at the side on the bed he gaped. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Draco rolled off of the bed and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" he asked.

Still a little red, Logan answered him. "The headmaster wants to talk to you two A.S.A.P. He says that it's important with a capital 'I'."

"Did he say anything else?" Hermione asked from the bed, clutching the blankets to her chest.

"No, just to meet him at the ice cream parlour."

"Thanks," Draco said. Logan vanished from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Let's get going. You can have the bathroom first," Draco told Hermione as she scrambled out of bed, dashing for the bathroom door.

Not a half hour later, they were both out the door ready for the message.

…………………

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat."

They both mumbled a thanks and sat down.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sad to say that we are still in danger here."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why? What happened?"

"Mr. Johansson is missing."

"Missing?" she whimpered as Draco clutched her cold hand. "Dominic? When? Why?" Hermione was at the breaking point of hysteria.

"Some time last night," the headmaster replied, sorrow in his voice. "I have no clue why but I know it was Voldemort."

Draco glanced at Hermione. Her face was ashen and her grip on his hand was so tight that his hand was getting a cramp, the bones twisting and grinding against each other.

"But- bu- he-," Hermione managed to choke out before tears started to spill down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione, you must listen. I know you're worried but in two days you have to leave here. Get a lot of sleep and pack all of your things. You will be going alone and will stay there from two weeks to four months."

"That long?" Draco asked

"I hardly think it'll be that long? Why don't you take Miss. Granger back to your room?"

"Okay. Thank you," Draco mumbled, helping Hermione out of her chair and guiding her back to the hotel.

As they got back into the hotel room, Hermione went straight for the bathroom and threw up.

Helping by pulling her hair back, Draco couldn't do anything more but watched, his heart hurting for her as he rubbed her back, mumbling soothing words.

She gagged, spat and coughed, until she finally stopped, flushed the toilette and sank backwards against Draco's legs.

Draco leaned over to the sink and grabbed a cup with water in it and handed it to Hermione.

She gratefully took the water.

Draco silently took the cut from her and bent down, scooping her up in his arms, he walked over to the bed and placed her down on it.

He swept her hair from her flushed face and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, Hermione. You'll need it." He ran his knuckles across her cheek and then soundlessly he slipped out the door and down to the pool to watch the kids play around with Hermione at the front on his mind.

………………………

Thank you everyone that reviewed! Hope you liked this part of the chapter and please tell me what you thought by submitting a review. I cut this chapter short because I'm taking so long and I figured you wouldn't want to wait so long so the second half will be posted within the next five days. Please review! )

Chebetta.

………………………

(Names of people)

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, 7th year girl.

Olivia- Vernard School, 5th year girl. Tall, skinny, very quite, beautiful red curls, blue eyes.

Grace- Vernard School, 6th year girl. Small, skinny, shapely hips, flirts, very loud, talkative, long blond hair, brown eyes.

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, 7th year boy.

Logan- Vernard School, 6tHermione year boy. Tall, very muscular, a 'loverboy', picks fights, shaggy blond hair, killer smile.

Tucker- Vernard School, 6th year boy. Short brown hair, magnificent baby blue eyes, very nice, sweet.

Riley- Vernard School, 5th year boy. Black haunted eyes, hat always over jet black hair, only talks to Hermione


	24. The Last Night

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..The Last Night..

………………………

After the first day of doing nothing but lie down in bed and sulk for someone who might be dead this very second or being tortured, she finally got up and started to pack again.

It was going to be hard. Having to leave tomorrow right in the morning; at six am sharp.

Hermione peered down at her watch. Ten more hours left. She sat down on the bed and glance at her packed clothes with sorrow.

Right now all she wanted was a hug. A big one.

As if on cue, Draco walked through the door, his eyes a dark, cloudy grey.

"Draco?" she whispered, her heart aching for him.

Without another word, Draco was by her side, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. She felt loved, safe and at total peace.

"I don't wanna go," Hermione whispered.

"I know, baby. I know," Draco muttered, pulling her body closer. "I wish I could tell you that everything'll be alright but I can't promise that. I wont lie to you, Hermione . Voldemort is trying to get you and I cant afford to loose you."

Hermione shivered and mumbled, "I know."

Draco lifter her face up to his with his forefinger. He looked into her eyes, showing her the raw emotion in them. "I can promise this though. I will do whatever I can to protest you. Even if it's sending you away." Draco's voice was a low husky whisper. He ran his thumb across her jaw and to the corners of her mouth. Draco's heart clenched as Hermione 's lips trembled in response.

Her gaze soft and trusting, Draco ran his fingers to the back of her neck, up to tangle in her hair. Again Hermione shivered and Draco couldn't help but lower his head to Hermione's.

Draco's breath tangled with Hermione's, the kiss so soft; the love so open and free.

Draco caressed Hermione's mouth with his own, as he mouth settled fully on hers. The love and passion in the single kiss made Draco want to rush. Full of desire, Draco couldn't hurry things up, he wanted to savour Hermione's sweet mouth, value her lush body, absorb her into his soul.

Hermione kissed him back with the same passion. His seduction was enough to make Hermione hot with need.

They sank to the bed together, hands exploring body, while lips caresses, their tongues twined and stroked, their teeth gently nipped.

Draco placed kisses down Hermione 's neck and over her collarbone. "I want you so bad," Draco muttered against her hot skin.

Hermione let out a strangled groan. "Draco, I want you, too."

That was all Draco needed for his mouth to come back to hers, a burst of excitement and need. Hermione moaned deep in her throat and Draco recognized that sound as pure desire. Her hands ran through his hair, her tongue sliding against his own.

Draco pulled her closer, it was his immediate response. Sliding his hand up her baggy t-shirt, he covered her breast in his hand.

Feeling her heart thud beneath his hand made him only want her more, knowing that she wanted him just as bad. She used that same low, hungry sound in her throat and Draco ran his hand down her silky skin. His hands skimmed down her leg until he got to her knee. Then he lifted her small skirt up and slid his finger up her leg. She let out a little squeak of surprise as Draco got to her butt and found the small strip of silk.

Shocked at Hermione wearing a thong made him hotter. As if Hermione could read his mind, she ran her hands up his chest, taking his shirt off.

She was wet and Draco could feel her need through her body movements. Her hips against his, her pulse underneath his mouth where he sucked and kissed. Hermione lifted her hips against him and in the moment, that breathless, astonishing, wonderful moment, he felt her small climax as he pushed his fingers inside her. Draco found is extremely exotic and wanted her to come this way again and again.

Draco took her shirt off with one fast movement. Leaning back to take in her beautiful body, he moaned. Hermione ground her hips up against his, feeling him hard, hot and sleek against her.

Draco cupped her right breast in his hand, feeling it's weight. He stoked his thumb over the hard nipple and then lowered his head. He took her hard nipple into his wet mouth and sucked. His tongue circled her nipple, teased and stroked until she moaned and ran her finger through his hair. Her back arched and she cried out softly as he sucked on her harder, like a starving man at a feast. He moved to the next breast and did the same thing, making her want him so much she started to ache, the heat intense between her thighs.

"You like that?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione moaned as he ran his tongue down the valley between her breast.

"And that?"

Hermione nodded and he started going lower and lower. He ran his tongue down her stomach, sliding his hands under the thin strap of silk. He knew where he was heading but Hermione probably didn't know. He pulled the small thing off of her long, gorgeous legs and ignored her protest. Her hips buckled when his lips touched the soft curls protesting her and she practically exploded when his tongue slid down against her clitoris.

Hermione came almost immediately, a disappointment because he wanted it to last. He knew he could do better. He was right. He used tongue, lips and teeth until she was sobbing with need, gasping for breath.

He whipped his mouth on his forearm and moved swiftly in between her open legs and entered her with one strong, powerful stroke.

Hermione let out a fast yelp of pain, it soon melting away as Draco began to move with a slow, steady rhythm.

Both their bodies sleek and covered with sweat, Hermione didn't feel the pain anymore. Only the core-rocking pleasure.

Hermione couldn't catch her breath and she really didn't want to. She only wanted him.

"Wrap you legs around me."

Hermione obeyed him and let Draco take her on the fast moving ride. Hermione stroked his shoulders and back, kneading and massaging.

Draco fastened his pace, stroking harder and deeper inside her. They breathed and moved as one until Hermione's body went stiff and her head moved back and forth on the pillow.

"That's right, baby, let go. Let it take you away."

Hermione's let out a keening sound from her throat so beautiful he placed his lips against her throat, feeling the vibration and felt her body grip him tightly.

Draco's body trembled and his cry come, blending with hers.

Hermione lay there for a moment, liking the feel of Draoc's body in top of hers. As fast as she blink, tears started to spill. She cried and sobbed, feeling Draco shift his weight on arms underneath her shoulder, to cup the back of her head and neck.

"Shh, baby. It's okay." She kept on crying and Draco buried his face in her neck letting her calm down and eventually fall to sleep.

………………………

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.

Chebetta


	25. Lonely

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Lonely..

………………………

Hermione sat at the tiny wooden table in the kitchen, her thought elsewhere than in the little cabin. The cabin was in the middle if nowhere, lonely, and very boring. the cabin was homey, but still very small. It contained a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a tiny living room with a couch and book shelf.

Hermione was going to have her first work load come today. Professor Dumbledore would bring all her work once every month.

"Miss. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and peered around the room, wondering if she was going crazy and hearing voices..

"Miss. Granger, over here."

Hermione spun around in her wooden chair. Professor Dumbledore was in the fireplace, his friendly face smiling.

"Professor! How are you?"

"Oh, not too bad, Hermione, dear. How are you doing? I've hear about all those frightening things that have happened to you. I do hope you're okay?"

"I'm aright, actually."

"That's good to hear. I will be coming over soon enough to drop off all of your work. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, it is."

"All right, dear, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Hermione stared into the fire, her mind blank.

"You might as well un-pack," Hermione mumbled to herself. She went to her room and found that the bed was nicely made and the bed was nice and big. The bathroom that was attached to her bedroom was really big compared to the house. The tub was big and looked comfortable.

Hermione unpacked her things and went into the living room to look at the books. Half of them were books having to do with spell, charms and potions. The rest were enjoyment books.

Sighing, Hermione grabbed a book and laid down on the couch.

Hermione awoke with a jolt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Professor! I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"That's alright. Here's all your homework," he said, patting the tiny brief case and Hermione knew that there were lots of books inside. "The teachers have written letter and have made instructions for you. Ron and Harry have written letter for you. You may read them soon enough. You can use your wand freely even though you are only seventeen."

Professor Dumbledore went on explaining things and Hermione nodded her understanding. He left shortly and so Hermione read the letter. Her heart finally easing from the pain.

………………………

Draco lay on his bed in thought. His thoughts were on Hermione. He wondered if she was scared in the cabin alone, or if she missed him. Hell, he hoped she missed him. He was aching for her. All he wanted to do was hug her and make sure she was okay. His chest had an ach behind his lungs, as if his heart was having trouble beating. His mind was always racing and his eyes hurt as if he had to cry. His throat got a lump as he thought about her.

The common room was empty having only him there. Soon enough, they'd find a new head girl and she'd take over Hermione's room.

Draco got the first week off to gather himself and get caught up but he went back to classes after the first day because he found that he could only think about Hermione.

The first three weeks went by without Hermione, and Draco was starting to get used to it. The new Head Girl, Abigail was nice but very loud. She was a Ravenclaw and Draco didn't have the heart anymore to be mean so they right away got along.

"Draco!" She called up and she came into the common room. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing. I'll be right down."

"Okay. But hurry, we need to make plans," she shouted up.

"Plans?" Draco questioned. "Plans for what?"

"The ball, duh!"

Draco rolled off of his bed and went down the stairs. Abigail was sitting before the fireplace, her beautiful copper hair vibrating with colour from the flames of the fire.

"I though we were done that though."

"Nope." Abigail stared at him, question in her eyes. "What's wrong with you, Draco? You've been out of it lately."

"Sorry," Draco muttered and sat down beside her.

"We need a theme and then were done. We still haven't though of one."

"How about . . . Murder theme?"

"No!" Abigail objected. "Defiantly no. How about curious?"

"Curious? As in like, secrets?"

"Yeah, why not? We can be whatever we want but have a mask of some sort on."

"Okay, but we need a time when we can take the masks off."

"How about eleven since the parties start at eight and end at one."

"Okay. Is that all cause I really need to do my homework before supper."

"Sure, I'll give the plans to Professor Dumbledore. See ya at supper. By then you'll have at least ten girls ask you to go with them."

"Whatever, Abigail."

"Bye, Draco."

Draco shook his head and though of which girl he'd like to take to the dance. Right now he wasn't really interested in any girl. When he though of a girl, he still though of Hermione. He had to get her out of his head.

Draco got to his feet and went to his room to do his homework. But he didn't get his homework done, he never got anything done when Hermione was on his mind.

Draco dropped the feather he was writing with and flopped down on his bed. Dumbledore said she probably wouldn't be coming back until graduation. That was way too far away!

Draco decided that's maybe if he went out with another girl then he'd forget about Hermione. Yeah, he'd do that.

Draco rolled off his bed and went down to the great hall, knowing he wasn't going to get any of the homework done.

Supper would start soon and so Draco went down to the great hall. On the way down, Draco had seen at least twelve posters talking about the dance.

"Hey, Draco," Amanda purred on his arm as he stepped off the last stair leading to the great hall.

"Hi."

"So, Draco," she started. "Have you heard about the dance?" Draco looked down at her. He could tell that she was trying to hit on him and . . . he didn't like it. She was a whore and Draco didn't want to go with her.

"Yeah, I have," Draco answered.

"And?" She asked, batting her eyes. Draco looked down at her as if he didn't know what she meant. "Who are you gonna take?" She asked.

"Not you if that's what you're asking," Draco returned.

She glared at him and stomped off with her nose in the air.

"I told you," Abigail mocked from behind him. "What did I tell you, Draco? I knew that the ladies would be all over you."

"Thanks, Abi."

She smiled and linked her arm through his. "Let's go eat. You need to get your mind off of the ladies and think of the food."

Draco smiled at her and nodded still worried about what to do with the dance.

Draco was done all the food he could eat, which was barely anything. He took a breath and knew what he had to do.

Draco went over to the Gryffindor table and took a deep breath.

"Hi," Draco greeted nervously as he stood in front of the table. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then back to Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy. What can we do for you?" Ron asked. Ron was being polite and Draco knew that he really didn't want to talk to him and Draco couldn't really blame him.

"I was wondering if you guys know how Hermione is."

"She's okay."

"Really? Like she's not sick or lonely or . . ."

"Or?" Harry prompt.

"Scared?" Draco asked, peering down at his feet.

Ron and Harry didn't say anything and so Draco looked up at them. Finally Ron sighed and shook his head.

"We're sending her a letter in a few days. If you want to see how she's doing, you'll have to ask her."

Draco knew it took a lot for Ron to say that and Draco was so glad he could of gave them both a hug. But, this was Draco, that'd be just . . . wrong. So Draco nodded and thanked them both, making sure they knew he was grateful.

Draco walked back out of the great hall door and up the a few staircases looking for an empty room to think in.

With his head down, Draco walked the empty and dark corridors. Without noticing the girl ahead of him he walked smack right into her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she cried, scurrying down to her books.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Draco bent down as well, collecting her book as well.

"You're Julie, right?" Draco asked, peering into her face.

She looked back her eyes open wide and Draco noticed the odd colour of her violet eyes a little blood shot and swollen. "Yeah. And you're Malfoy."

Draco smiled at her. "Again, I'm really sorry about the this."

"No problem, I'm a total klutz."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

They both stood up and she nodded. "Yes. I'm okay. I think I can handle the fall."

Draco shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that. It just looked like you were crying."

Julie shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a small fight with a friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"We were. We just broke up and he wants me back because the girl he left me for dumped him."

"Are you going out with him?" Draco questioned, his eyes dark as he held his breath.

"No! I am not!"

"Good." Draco let the breath out and sighed. "Could I ask you something then? A favour?"

"I can try."

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"What?" Julie asked, taken back.

"No, not like that!" Draco answered hurriedly. "I meant as friends. We both seem a little down and I can talk to you easily."

Julie nodded and told him alright. They both went their separate ways but they both had higher spirits.

…………………

Hermione smiled at the letter. Harry was doing great with his grade but Ron was more worried about the ladies than with his grades.

Harry talked about Ron. He was on a steady relationship but still liked to flirt. His girlfriend didn't like it and Ron was slowly getting the obvious hints. Hermione had asked him last time about Draco and so Harry went on about him. He wrote that he hung around that Abigail a lot and with Julie more than anyone. Draco wasn't very talkative but hung in the middle of crowds. He had no close friends but the two girls and seemed to be satisfied with only their company. Draco was found snogging any girl he'd want but it was mostly Julie that Harry had seen him with. Harry ended it with how much he missed her and hoped she was okay before he finished the letter.

Ron's letter was mostly about how much he missed her and her grumpiness. Ron said that he had nobody to pick on and that he was really scared for her. Ron went on talking about his girlfriend and how much he liked her and how she looked, smelled, and how smart she was. Then Dominic Johansson came up. Ron had said that they found him in a shack bruised and bloody. Apparently he was held prisoner and then escaped but Ron didn't know the exact details. Ron went on about worrying about her and then ended the letter.

Hermione smiled but then found another letter behind Ron's. Slowly she took the letter out of the envelope and opened it. She was surprised to find that it was from Draco. Hermione slipped the letter back into the envelope and set it on the table.

Hermione got to her feet and walked over to the fireplace to warm her body up since she got a deep chill that went right through her body since she saw the letter with Draco's bold writing on the front. Hermione shook her head and went back to the table, picked up the letter and went over to the garbage.

Hermione swallowed and threw the letter into the trash. Walking back to the fireplace Hermione wondered why Ron and Harry let Draco send a letter to her.

Maybe they felt sorry of him, maybe they felt sorry for her! Maybe they thought that she was so lonely, they begged Draco to write her a letter.

Hermione raced back into the kitchen and snatched the letter from the waste. She opened the envelope and started to read Draco's bold looped writing.

…

Dear Hermione.

I hope that you are doing alright. I have missed you here

in the castle. This place seems empty without your voice

and happy laughter. I wish to hear it, Hermione. I have

been doing alright but I am very concerned for you. I hope

that you are coping with what has all happened. I fear

that you are lonely and terribly scared. I have talked with

Dumbledore and he told me that you may not be coming back

for two or more months. I miss you so much, Hermione and

I hope you miss me also. Please stay healthy and take care.

Draco.

…

Hermione stared down at the letter, her eyes getting blurry with tears. Had he meant this? Hermione touched her lips lightly with her fingers, remembering Draco's mouth and his touch. That night, Hermione thought he had cared deeply for her but maybe it was just all lust. He didn't know love between lust and Hermione knew she was in love. When she thought about Draco, her heard would beat faster and she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered, "I miss you." Hermione looked down at the letter with sorrow. Draco didn't miss her. As Harry had said, he had seem Draco kissing other girls. How could he do that and would he really think that she would still care for him?

Hermione shook her head. She'd care for him no matter what. But that should stop her from doing anything with him. She should ignore him when she got back to the castle. Hopefully she had to stay here until graduation and then she'd be free to do as she wished. Hermione knew that wouldn't happen. She'd need her friends and she'd need Draco.

……………………

Draco held Julie in his arms as they danced to the soft music. He could feel Julies soft breath on his neck and could smell her sweet scent.

"This feels so nice," Julie whispered.

"Mmm."

"Draco? Are you alright?" she leaned back to peer into his face.

"Yes. I'm fine," Draco told her, his smile not quite getting to his eyes.

"No, Draco, you aren't." Julie grabbed his hand and let him away from the dance floor. "Lets go outside and talk about it."

Draco followed her out and they sat down in the gazebo. The nights were getting warmer since it was now February but there was still snow on the ground and still cold out. The gazebo was magically warmed and so neither needed a cloak.

"Tell me what's wrong," Julie said, grabbing Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"It's this girl," Draco began.

"Hermione?"

"Yes. Hermione. She gone somewhere in a cabin by herself-"

"Yes, I know her. She was one of my friends. What about her?"

"Well that last night I was with her, we slept together. It was her first time and I was so gentle. I'm sorry, you don't need to know this."

"You just tell me what you want, Draco. I'll just listen."

"Well I remember the night so clearly and now she's gone. I've never missed anyone this much and I don't know what to do with myself. I fear that I've been using you to get over her but I know I can't just get over her. I feel like I know her so well but I got a letter from her saying she didn't want me to worry and waste my time sending her letters. I feel so afraid for her. And I . . ."

"You what?"

"I ache to just hold her," Draco whispered. The gazebo was silent then he let out a harsh laugh. "I sound pathetic."

"No, Draco, you don't. You care for her very much. You should tell her this. Tell her how you feel and I know it's not easy but I understand. I know you've been using me and I want to help you. But Draco, I can't. You love her. You can't and I can't change that.

"But-"

"Tell her how you feel, Draco. I'm sure thins will work out, you'll see. I'll be here for you anytime, Draco. Let's get back to the ball, I want a brownie."

Draco smiled and nodded, having Julie grab his hand and led the way back towards the happy music.

………………………

Hey. Sorry it took so long. I have done the next chapter so I'll update in a week or so.

Please Review and give suggestions or anything you like.

Thanks,

Chebetta.


	26. Back to Hogwarts

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love?

..Back to Hogwarts..

…………………………

Hermione sat up in bed. It had been two and a half months in this cabin alone and she was so bored that she slept all the time. She was told three days ago she would be picked up today. After all those lonely week she was so glad to go back to Hogwarts. Christmas went by, new years and valentines day also went by. It was now the middle of march, warm and no more snow.

Throughout the day, she was getting all her things together including her clothes and books.

By three o'clock she was ready and at the kitchen table eating her food, flipping through a new book she found on the shelf. Hermione's stomach hurt and even though she was hungry, she couldn't get herself to eat the soup and sandwich. So she put the food in the garbage and sat back down.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to braid her hair and she read her book. It took her five minutes to do the braid because her hair was so long. It was near her butt and Hermione didn't have enough guts to cut it herself.

A soft knock on the door made Hermione look up and go answer it. The headmaster was there, a flying car parked near the front of the house.

"Mrs. Granger," he greeted. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Oh, just fine. How are you, Headmaster?" she asked and stepped back to let him in.

Dumbledore smiled and came into the small cabin.

"Can I offer you something to drink? I have something cold or some tea?"

"Tea would do fine." Hermione went back to the table and prepared the tea and got out some cookies.

She and the headmaster got talking about school and what she would expect. They left after that and they flew to Hogwarts in silence.

Hermione stepped out of the car and smelled the clean air of the ground. Trees surrounded her and she closed her eyes, her body warmed by the sun.

"Ms. Granger, don't be out here too long. You can get back settled in and then come down for supper." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore left her alone as had her things travel to her room.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned around and faced the headmaster.

"I know you've been through a lot and are still going through a lot," his eyes twinkled and he went on. "We have changed rooms for the new headgirl. You will still share that common room but we cant allow you to be the headgirl after what you've been through. Your room as on another floor and I'm sure you'll be able to find it no problem. The new password is 'bunches'. Have a nice day, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled her thanks and sat down on the ground, looking out at the lake.

She felt nauseous. Her stomach hurt, her head spun. She was so nervous that she had to get on her knees and throw up. Not much came out because she wasn't eating much and so it was mostly dry heaves. But it was still the same.

Hermione got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She walked the short distance back to the castle and felt her stomach tighten again and her eyes prickled with tears of frustration.

Everyone was still in the last class or in their common room because she had seen nobody. Her footsteps echoed through out the halls. She reached the common room and went inside, seeing a new staircase, she took it. It let to another bed room and bathroom. The bedroom was bigger than the kitchen and living room in the cabin she just came from. She had a nice bed with a curtain around it and the walls were a brilliant blue. The bathroom was a warm yellow, comforting and happy. She took off her clothes and got into the large tub. Her head hurt and she though of Draco.

For the last months alone she though of him a lot. She wondered if he met somebody new, if he missed her. Would he be happy to see her of would he be mad, sad, disappointed in the way she acted and changed.

Hermione wept silently in the tub, her heart aching to be held my a friend, by somebody who'd cared about her.

Hermione washed her hair and body slowly, carefully. She was sore all over from the ride here and was so scared that if she hit a bruise she's start crying again.

Hermione got out of the tub and dried off and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a nice green hooded sweater. It was Friday and everyone would be wearing normal clothes and Hermione knew she didn't want to be sticking out.

She went back to the bathroom to do her hair. She grabbed her brush but her elbow caught the glass cup and it started to fall off of the counter. Hermione reached down for it but it shattered before she got to it. The glass laid all over the floor, all over her bare feet. Hermione bent down carefully and started to pick the bigger pieces. She closed her hand around the glass and walked around the rest. She threw most of it in the garbage and the rest she swept away with her wand. She went back to the bathroom and went to do her hair again. She picked up the brush from the floor and yelp. Sticking out of her hand was a thick piece of glass.

Hermione breathed in then back out back out. She touched the piece of glass and a hot jolt rushed up her arm. She quickly pulled the glass out of her hand dropped in on the floor. Her hand started to bleed and so she grabbed a towel and held it to the open wound.

"Oh my god, Hermione. Stop this," she said to herself as more tears rolled down her face. "You're so pathetic."

Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned out the cut and done the best she could do with healing it.

Soon enough it was six o'clock and so Hermione went down to the great hall and found everyone standing around and waiting for the door to open.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped as she came down the steps. Hermione grinned and met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh my god! How are you?" she question.

"Okay. But how are you? We've missed you so much!" Ron folded his arms around her and held her close. Hermione chocked up and started to cry. She was over whelmed by his love and his hug. His hand rubbed her back and he leaned away.

"Why're you crying?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"I'm just so happy to see you, that's all."

"Same here. How are you really? Like are you okay with what happened. I was so scared for you when I heard what happened!" Ron exclaimed.

"We were all concerned."

Hermione turned around and threw herself into Harry's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "We missed you so much. I'm sorry about all this stuff happening to you. You didn't deserve it."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione reassured him. She steppe back and wiped her face with her hands. "I'm just really happy to be back."

"I bet," Ron said. "Well, do you want to say hi to everyone else or do you just want to go and eat?"

"Both," Hermione replied. "How is everyone around here?"

"Mostly good. Some fights and break-ups but life around here is good. Next weekend is honeydukes!"

Hermione laughed and followed him to their table. People all around the great hall noticed her and said hi and asked how she was. She'd always smile and said 'good, thanks.'

"I'm tired, Ron. Is it okay if I go back?"

"Sure it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Good night, Hermione." Harry called.

Ron kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Hermione." Hermione smiled and got up from the table.

She made her way up the stairs and was walking down the hall when she heard Draco's voice. Hermione turned around and seen him come running towards her.

"Hermione, how are you?" Draco asked and collected her in his arms in a fierce hug.

"I've been okay. And you?" Hermione asked as she backed away from his forceful embrace

"I've been great." Another great big smile split across his face. "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much."

Draco hugged her again and then put his hands on her hips, pushed her back and took a good look at her. His hand came up and twisted a piece of hair that escaped her long braid with his fingers.

"You're hair grew so fast! It's so beautiful!" he exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Thank you," Hermione whispered a little bit self cautiously.

Draco hugged her once more and kissed her cheek. "Come," he said and took her hand. "I want to talk to you for a while. We need to catch up." He brought her to the common room and they talked for a little while but Draco noticed Hermione barely talked. She listened but rarely talked herself.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, okay. I'll tuck you in."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

"No, it's okay." Draco insisted and stood up also.

"Draco, I'm fine. I can get into bed by myself."

Draco frowned at her. "I know but I just want to make sure you're nicely tucked into bed."

Hermione smiled. "I know but-"

Draco was suddenly mad. His eyes were dark, angry and hurt. "Hermione, why are you running away from me already? I just want to tuck you in! I wont touch you, I wont even kiss you if it bugs you that much. Every time I touched you tonight you cringed and pulled back."

"No, I just-"

"Yes, Hermione, you have. Why? What's wrong now? Have you met somebody else?" Draoc's eyes flashed even darker and Hermione was suddenly very frightened.

"No, Draco! I haven't met anyone. I know you're concerned and worried about me and I assure you that I'm fine. I'm just not used to people touching me that all. I've been away from the world for almost three months."

By the look on Draco's face, Hermione could tell he didn't believe her. So Hermione stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm just confused right now, Draco. I don't know what's going on and I'm surrounded by people again. I just don't want to jump into everything like before."

"Okay, fine."

Hermione smiled and lightly kissed his cheek before she retreated and went into her room, away from the world, away from him.

…………………………

A few days went by and Hermione was still acting cold towards Draco. She tried to hide it but it was obvious to Draco. Maybe she moved on but Draco was sure that wasn't it. Maybe she was just scared.

So that night he gathered all his guts and went into her bed. She was fast asleep and so he pulled off his shirt but kept his sweats on and got into bed beside her. The bed was a queen and big for the both of them but he still moved closer to her and held her in his arms. She was warm and soft. She cuddled up against him and Draco fell asleep right away.

…………………………

Draco woke up from a loud screech.

"What're are you doing in here?" Hermione gasped, covering her chest with the sheets and backed away.

"What does it look like! I'm sleeping!"

"Not in here, you aren't! Get out!" Hermione demanded.

"No."

Hermione's jaw fell open and she frowned at him. "Draco, please get out of my room."

"No. Lay back down and go to sleep, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and so Draco leaned close to her and pushed her down into the mattress and leaned over her. "I'm not leaving so go to sleep."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes and nodded. Draco let go of her and laid back down.

Hermione rolled over to her side and then Draco's chest was against her back and his arms was draped over her side. Hermione rolled over so his hand fell off. Again, his hand was on her and Hermione jumped as he touched her stomach.

"Draco, please don't touch me. I'm already in the bed with you so can you not?"

"Why not, Hermione? Why can't I touch you? I touch your shoulder and you jump a mile, and if Potter does you smile. What's with that?"

"Nothing!" Hermione explained. "I'm just not-"

"Not used to people touching you. You I've heard it before, Hermione. Don't bother anymore. I know you're not scared of me. Because I remember that last night I was with you and you weren't scared of me then. You loved me, Hermione. Hell, you we all over me!"

"Don't you bring that up!" Hermione hissed in disbelief.

"Why not, Hermione? Are you ashamed of it?"

"Yes!" Hermione yelled. She went silent as Draco came towards her, gripped her upper arms and glared down into her face.

"Don't you dare."

Hermione jerked herself free and back up again. "No, don't you dare! How dare you bring that up again! Neither of us were ready for that and you know it!"

"We were both ready, Hermione. I can remember it just fine."

"We fucked, Draco, who cares."

Hermione heard Draco's inhale of breath. Draco's voice was cold and hard as he spoke again. "We did not fuck. We made love. Don't you dare call it anything but that."

Hermione turned around. "I cant believe you! How can you say that? You didn't love me at all, Draco. You were horny and that's all. There was no love involved!"

"There was so! Hermione, I never felt that good in years. That one time I felt whole."

"Oh, I'm so glad I got to be your whore at that special time," Hermione spat sarcastically.

Draco was on his knees, his hands clenching Hermione's wrists in a death grip. "You were not! You were my partner, my companion, my other half, my lover for god's sake!"

"Oh, bullshit!" Hermione yelled.

Draco yanked Hermione against him. "It is not! I-"

"You nothing!" Hermione snapped. "What about me? Did you ever think about that?" she asked and pulled herself free from his tight hold. "It's your fault. It's yours!" She sobbed. "I wasn't ready and you knew I couldn't resist you!"

"Hermione, you wanted me, too!"

"I didn't want this!" Hermione sobbed. "That night, that stupid night."

"It wasn't stupid," Draco insisted, his teeth clenched tightly. "It was a night of passion!"

"It was the night you got me pregnant!" Hermione howled, her tears coming out faster, her heart breaking with sadness with a feeling of betrayal from herself.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. From you're little fucking session, I got a belly full!"

"You're lying." Draco said calmly. He nodded, agreed with himself. "Yeah, you're lying."

"I'm not fucking lying! Why'd you think I didn't want you touching me?! Then you wouldn't know and reject me, reject the kid I'll love! I know you hate me but I love this child already!" Hermione sobbed and her voice went quieter. "The child that you helped make."

Draco looked at her, crumpled on the bed. She was curled in a ball on her knees. Her face was in her hand and her back shook with each heartbroken, painful sob. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

Hermione jumped back and looked at him, her face red from tears. She shook her head, pulled the curtain away from the bed and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Hermione," Draco called after her. He got up from the bed and knocked on the door. His heart hurt from the sound of her now hoarse sobs. She ignored him and so Draco was leaned back against the door and placed his face into his hands.

"I have a child," Draco mumbled. Draco thought about what Hermione had said. She was wrong. They had made love, they had made a child out of love.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Please come out. We need to talk." Her hurtfully sobs went softer but Draco could still hear them. They soon stopped and Draco sat there think of what to do.

Draco shook his head and went to go look for her wand. He found it in the nightstand and took it out. He unlocked the door and stood there looking at her, his heart in his throat.

She was on the floor, curled into a ball. Draco moved closer and found that she was asleep.

Draco shook his head and bent down to pick her up. He slid his hand under her back and felt something wet. He removed his hand seen the blood.

Draco heart started to pound and he sat frozen. She had hurt herself because she thought he hated their child. Draco rolled her over and found that she was lying on glass, lots of little itsy-bitsy pieces.

Draco could feel water in his eye. He closed them tightly and took in a deep breath. Slowly he lifted up her shirt. All along her side bits of glass stuck out. His eyes traveled to her stomach. There was a little bubble of her belly.

Their baby lay there and Draco had to fight back tears again. Draco went to get some tweezers and one by one, he got the pieces of her side. When he was done he washed the blood off of her side and cradled her in his arms. She didn't weigh as much as he remembered.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and her eyes opened.

"Draco," she whispered and her eyes opened.

"I don't hate you, Hermione. I don't hate the baby. We made love, Hermione. And out of that love we made a baby."

Hermione opened her mouth but Draco placed a finger on them.

"We made a baby that I want. I want this baby, Hermione. We'll get married and have this child together."

Hermione started to cry again and Draco tucked her into his big arms.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Draco . . ." she whimpered.

"Let me sleep with you, my love."

Hermione nodded against his chest. Draco let her go and he went around to the other side and this time Hermione came to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and his arm went around her body. They fell asleep together, absorb in each other, absorbed by each others love.

…………………………

Hey there. Please tell me what you thought.

Chebetta


	27. Exoneration

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Exoneration..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione sat by the fire, a blanket rapped tightly around her, a book placed on her lap.

Draco stood on the last step of the stairs and took in her profile. Her hair was placed behind her ear as she read, the other side hanging down like a curtain on the other. There was a faint smile on her lips as she read, her beautiful chocolate eyes moving back and forth on the page. Her tiny hand came up as she flipped the page. It came back down but Hermione didn't move her hand, it lay in the side of the book, her baby finger sticking up. Draco looked back up at her face. There was now a full smile, her face had a creamy glow from the fire, a shadow of her button nose from the flames.

Draco came down the stairs and sat down beside her. Hermione glanced at him and then back to her book.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Hey. What're you reading?"

Hermione quickly scanned the page then closed the book. She turned her attention to Draco and answered him.

"So . . . You plan on going to bed anytime soon?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I'm not all that tired."

"Okay. But you should go soon. It's already eleven. I'm gonna get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No, but thank you," Hermione replied.

Draco stood up and looked down at her. "Are you sure? Because I noticed you didn't eat much at supper."

"I wasn't very hungry." Hermione grabbed her book and placed it back on her lap.

"Hermione," Draco started, "Remember that you also have to feed someone else."

Hermione sighed and Draco knew that she rolled her eyes. "I know, Draco. You've been telling me that for the last week."

"Well if I didn't tell you, then you wouldn't eat at all. I care about this kid, Hermione. I don't want something to happen to it because you wont eat."

Hermione closed her book. "I do so eat. Stop acting like my mother. I know what I have to do for this child."

"Then why aren't you in bed sleeping? You don't eat or sleep at all, Hermione. And when you get morning sickness, you are even worse because there nothing to throw back up. Hermione, there's something wrong with how you're handling this pregnancy."

Hermione stood up and dropped the book on the table. "Oh, like you even care! You haven't even said three words to me in the last few day!"

Draco sneered. "How can I when every time I talk you snap my head off."

"That's because you wont stop bitching about how I'm doing something wrong." She shook her head. In a mimicking, high voice she sneered on some more. "Hermione, that's too heavy or Hermione, you'll hurt the baby. You're always in my face about this child!"

"Is it so much that I care? Would you rather I didn't show you my concern for you and my baby?!" Draco asked, his voice dark. It was obvious to Hermione that he was hurt but she didn't give in to his whining.

"Well it would help! I'm so sick of you telling my what I can and can't do. You can barely even tell I'm going to have a child. Non of my friends can tell!"

Draco clenched his jaw. "I don't care who cant tell! I can and I don't want anything to happen to you! You're days from three months pregnant, for god's sake!"

"As if I didn't know!" Hermione shouted. "Just leave me alone and stop bugging me!"

"No! I don't want our kid to be messed up when you could have done something so it wasn't!"

"Oh, puh-leese!"

"Will you two keep it down?" Both Hermione and Draco turned around to look at Abigail as she stood on the bottom step, her hair all messy and in her Pyjama's.

"No, if I wanna yell I will." Hermione said, her chin up.

"Hermione, go to bed."

Hermione glared at Draco. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Draco was in no mood for her so he took a few steps closer to her and glared at her, his voice threatening. "Go to bed or I'll carry you there!"

Hermione sneered and picked up her book. "Go to hell."

Draco took another step towards her and reached for the book but Hermione swung out and whacked his hand away.

"You're an ass," Hermione spat and quickly scampered away, frightened of Draco's cold eyes and dark voice.

As soon as she left, Draco plopped down on the couch. Abigail came over and sat beside him, her feet tucked under her.

"Tell me what happened."

Draco went on telling Abigail his problems with Hermione.

"I think it's just her moods, Draco. I think it's just the pregnancy and everything. She's probably a little scared, too. She's been stared at and talk about for the past week after someone said she was pregnant. Nobody knows if it's a rumour or if it's true. Nothing has happened like this for so many years. They think she's, what? Three months now? They think you are the father and I know lots of people think that it isn't right for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. They think it's from when you two were at the other school or around there. Draco, maybe you should just let her be for a few days and then try again."

Draco nodded and told her he was going to bed. Draco got no sleep that night because he was so apprehensive about Hermione. He lay there pondering about her, his emotions upfront in his chest, his heart aching to make things better between them.

……………….……….…

Hermione sat up in bed, her heart pounding heavily in her ear. She placed a hand at her heart and took in slow, deep breaths. As usually Draco wasn't in bed beside her. She didn't blame him, though. She'd been the major jerk to him. She ignored him totally and then accused him of lying to her and cheating. Hermione couldn't forget the look he gave her, full of sorrow and betrayal. Then anger flashed so dark in his eyes that Hermione had to turn away.

Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around the dark room. She placed her feet on the cold ground and shivered. She shook her head and walked softly to the door and opened it. Hermione cringed at the sound of the creek from the door hinges. She tip toed lightly down the stairs and to the main room. She glanced around swiftly around the empty room then made her way towards the other stair way, towards Draco's room. She pushed the door open and peeked inside.

Draco lay on his back, his chest raising and falling as he breath, heavy and smooth. His arms lay around his head, spread out as if he were giving the world a great big hug. He had a faint smile in his lips and Hermione wanted to give them a sweet kiss.

Hermione crept closer to the bed and stood over his powerful form. Hermione stared down at his magnificent body. Her eyes scanned him from the blond hair on his forehead to the blankets low in his hips. Her heart raced and she remembered him perfectly in her mind. Her hand traveled to her slightly rounded stomach and she gulped. Taking a breath, she sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"Draco?" Hermione called softly, her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

He stirred beside her but didn't wake up. He rolled over to his side and Hermione closed her eyes. The scares ran down his back and Hermione struggled against tears.

"Draco?" she whispered again.

Draco rolled over to face her, his left eye open a fraction.

"Mmm?"

"Draco? Can I-"

"Hermione!" Draco shot up in bed. "What're you doing in here?" His voice was husky from sleep and his hair tossed from the pillow.

"I was-"

"You shouldn't be in here!" Draco backed up in the bed and looked at her as if she'd grown horns.

"I know but I was lonely. I needed someone to talk to."

Draco shook his head. "You should of thought about that before you accused me of cheating on you. Hermione, get out of my room and we can talk tomorrow. I don't need your shit right now."

"I know. I just wanted-"

Draco stared down his nose at her, making her feel week, low and most of all not good enough.

"Hermione, get out of my room." His voice wasn't malicious nor was it polite.

Hermione nodded, her chest felling tight as she got up from the bed. Hermione closed her eyes and then opened them, the tears almost blocking her vision. She wanted to cry in his big, supportive arms but she accepted his rejection. She shut the door closed behind her and went back to her cold bed, her face wet with tears. She crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. She cried herself to sleep that night, her body tired and lamentable.

…………………………

Hermione knew she shouldn't bother getting to sleep. She was tired and she was hungry. So she crept out of bed and down to the hall and out the common room after slipping on a pair of shoes.

Smiling to herself, she thought of the baby as it wanted food. Hermione thought of Draco. Yesterday she tried to talk to Draco but he just wouldn't listen. He was still offended and stricken from her hurtful words but he wouldn't even look her way. He ignored her and when she tried to talk, he'd blow her off.

Hermione got an apple from the kitchen and went to explore the empty corridors.

She remember the room Draco took her too not long ago. Pillows had lined the walls, beautiful candles lighting the room up. A blanket was on the floor, a plate beside it.

She found the door and with a grin, she reached for the door knob.

Hermione stepped into the room and gasped softly, soundlessly. Her heart was in her throat, her blood seeping swiftly through her vines began to bubble. She couldn't decide if she was more hurt or anger.

Draco sat by the window, his head hung low. Julie was in front of him, her hands running up and down his sides and her face was pressed in the curve of his neck. She lifted her golden face and kissed the side of her neck, her hands still traveling Draco's back.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm here for you." She placed her lips at the place where Draco's shoulder and neck connected.

Hermione felt her bottom lip tremble, her fingers curl into tight fist and the other into the apple. To her digest, Julie's opened her mouth and sucked softly on his neck, her tongue running circles on his smooth flesh.

"Oh my god."

Draco spun around as the room boomed the Hermione's susurration and Hermione knew Draco's look.

"Hermione," he began and stepped away form Julie, his hands in front of him. "I know this looks-"

"Bad? Disgraceful? Dishonourable?" Hermione choked out, her throat so tight it hurt to say the words.

"Like-"

"Your cheating?" Hermione questioned, terror and affliction taking over the anger and hurt. She knew she didn't have Draco anymore. He got over her and now Hermione had to pay the price for punishing him for being affectionate.

"Please, Hermione."

Hermione slowly shook her head and she let the cold tears fall freely down her striking face.

"Hermione, I know what you're thinking."

Hermione forced her tears down and swallowed the lump in her throat. She shook her head and forced a smile, not succeeding though.

"No, it's fine. You and your-" Hermione swallowed again and blinked away more tears. "You and your girlfriend can stay here. I'll leave."

"No!" Draco yelped and reached out for her. "Please," he said more softly.

"It's fine."

"No, Hermione. It isn't fine! We're going to the common room."

"No, Draco. Go with Julie."

Draco turned to Julie and sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Julie. Hermione, you're coming with me." He grasped her arm in his tight fist and pulled her out of the room and down the dark corridor.

"Draco, let go!" Hermione commanded. "Draco," Hermione wept and fell to her knees on the hard, cold floor.

"Get up." Draco's voice was full of vexatious. He pulled her to her feet and told her to stop crying. He was pissed off and Hermione was so terrified that she tried to keep up with him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger."

Draco spun around and smiled and Professor Snape.

Hermione whimpered as her knees gave way and she fell back to the floor.

"Professor," Draco great as if nothing was wrong.

"Why may I ask you two are out here so late?" Snape asked, his voice suspicious.

"Well I heard something out here and Hermione was hungry so I though it was better to do them both together," Draco responded smoothly.

"That so? Well, Ms. Granger, what is wrong?"

"Oh," Draco cut in. "She fell and she simply started to cry. It's swelling so if you don't mind."

Snape backed up. "Go right ahead." He looked at Draco, his eyes small slits.

Draco leaned down and scooped Hermione up in his arms. Hermione squirmed and tried to free herself but Draco only held on to her tighter.

"Stop fighting me, Hermione. You can't walk so I'm gonna carry you up."

Hermione did try to stop him but she didn't try to hide the fact that she was still whimpering.

Draco strode to the common room with long, determined strides. He dumped her on the couch and kicked the end of the table, the leg cracking.

"Please," Hermione sputtered.

"Shut up!" Draco ordered. "I'm not in the mood for your wining. So shut up and let me think."

"I need-"

"I need to be quiet!" Draco growled. "I know you think what happed was bad but she was just-"

"Draco," Hermione whimpered from the couch as she leaned over and gripped her ankles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco snapped.

"I think I'm gonna-" Hermione leaped up and ran for the bathroom, Draco right behind her.

"Hermione, what the hell?" He stopped as Hermione caught Hermione heaving over the toilet, her hand trying to get the hair away from her face, the other gripping the toilet so hard that the knuckles were going white.

"Oh, god."

Draco went to her side and pulled her hair back and dropped to his knees behind her. She choked and heaved and struggled for breath as she threw up.

Draco watched with resentment because he couldn't do anything to help her get through this. He rubbed her back and stroked her face as she heaved and shook. After she was done, she was crying and was sweaty. Hermione wiped her face with the damp cloth Draco handed to her and leaned back, drained and weary against Draco's chest.

"Hermione?" Draco mumbled faintly. He kissed the back of her neck and laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"For what?" Draco asked, his voice low as he held Hermione's small shivering body. She laid her head back and rested it in Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you. I didn't mean to."

Draco kissed her cheek and shook his head. "No, I'm glad you did, Hermione. I know how you feel and I have to respect that. I need to go to you with my problems and my sorrows. I love you, Hermione, I need to show that to you."

Hermione let out a sob and tried to pull away from him.

"Please, Hermione. Hear me out." Draco gripped Hermione tighter and held her body close. "I know you're scared of me right now and unsure about what to do. But I know I need to talk to you. I'll get my feelings out now."

"No-"

"Yes. Hermione, I care so much about you that I'm aching. I can't even get to sleep anymore because you aren't near me. I cant concentrate in class because I'm too busy looking at you or thinking about you! I need you near me and by my side. Please, Hermione, I need you. I love you and this baby." He touched her faintly rounded stomach.

"I love you, too. But I don't want to be used or cheated on."

"I haven't and I wont. Let me explain about what you seen."

"No. I forgive you and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay then. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face again. Draco came up behind her and started to brush out her hair.

"I love it," he smiled and kissed the side of her neck. "It's so long and gorgeous."

"It's too long."

Draco frowned and wrapped a extensive piece around his finger. "It's perfect."

Hermione smiled and thanked him. He finished brushing her hair then walked her to the big bed.

Hermione removed her shoes and then walked up to Draco. She reached up and started to undo Draco's shirt, her fingers trembling slightly.

"Hermione-"

"No. Let me do this." She went on with the task, making Draco watch her, forcing him to stay still but at the same time challenging him to keep his cool.

"Hermione, I-"

"Shh," Hermione whispered, placing a finger on his lips. His shirt fell from his shoulders and Hermione slid her small hands down his body and stopped at the top of his pants.

"Just relax," Hermione mumbled as she kissed his neck, her hands undoing the button and then the zipper of his slacks.

Draco moaned deep in his throat and Hermione smiled. "I wanna try again," she whispered.

Draco's head came up. "You wanna . . ." His eyes went wide and he moved back slightly.

Hermione smiled slyly and nodded. "Yes. I want to. And I want you."

"Hermione, are you sure? Like wont we hurt-"

"The baby? No, we wont hurt it. Please, Draco. Please, come with me." Draco followed her to the bed and sat down as she instructed for him. Draco's hand came up and started to lift her shirt over her head, her breasts coming free.

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. Draco sighed and placed his face against her soft skin.

Draco ran his fingers lower and slit a finger in the waist of her pyjama pants and tugged. The fell to the floor in a pool around her feet.

Draco looked up and Hermione looked down on him. She smiled and Draco smiled back. He pulled her back to his body and pulled her down to him. She leaned up on her elbow and peered down at him.

"I love you," Draco whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And I love you."

"Come here." Draco placed a hand behind Hermione's head and pulled her lips down to his.

They loved each other with their souls, hearts and body that night. They fell in love all over again, drunk with need and desire. They fell asleep together, as one; as a whole. Their body's mingled with each others as they sleep peacefully and optimistically.

…………………………

Hey there! I'm trying to get rid of the mistakes in my newly updated chapters. I'm also trying to use more descriptive words. Thanks for the support on the last few chapters. Please update on this chapter and I'll sent another out soon. Thanks,

Chebetta

…………………………

. Exoneration- free from blame.

. Vexatious- annoyance, distress.

. Lamentable- regretful, sad.

. Resentment- anger, dislike.

. Optimistically- cheerful, bright.


	28. I’ll Stay

…………………………

I'm a great big fan of Summerland, also. Could you please sign this petition? Please!

ht tp// ww w. peti tionspot. com/ petitions / summerland dvd. I broke it up so the site will put it in the story! Great show.

…………………………

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..I'll Stay..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione sat in the class room, her head pounding and her stomach started to feel uncomfortable. She was famished and very antagonism at the moment.

"Hermione, you alright?"

Hermione turned her head and stared at Ron, her face set in a grin intense look, her lips in a fine white line.

"I'm hungry and the teacher in just plain moronic. He's annoying and thick headed! I can't stand it in here!" By each word, Hermione's voice was raising.

"Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" the teacher asked, obviously exasperated.

"No," Hermione grumbled.

"The why are you querulous?"

"Because I'm hungry!" Hermione whined. "My stomach hurts, it's too hot in here and-" Hermione stopped abruptly and held a hand to her nose as a bit of blood dripped out. "And I have bloody nose!" Hermione whined, finishing her sentence.

The teacher sighed and let her be excused.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered contemptuously and swiftly left the room, her head tilted back with her hand covering her nose.

She made her way to the bathroom with difficulty but eventually got there. She held her head back and tissues to her nose. The blood kept coming though, and Hermione tried to make it stop with her wand but that didn't help. So for the next twenty minutes, blood kept seeping from her nose and Hermione kept her head back.

Finally, the blood stopped and Hermione cleaned up and had to go to her room for a new shirt and sweater. Hermione made her way up the stairs, her stomach in agony and her head pounding with every step she took.

She made it to the common room and went straight up to get the clean shirts. As she opened the door to her room Draco called her name.

"Draco? What're you doing here?"

"I don't have class this morning. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just here to-" Hermione stopped suddenly and looked around the room. "Actually I don't know why I'm here."

Draco came up the stairs and took her hand is his. "Hermione, what happened to you?"

Hermione frowned with hesitation. "What do you mean?"

"You're covered in blood, Hermione."

Hermione let out a small laugh as she peered down at the bloody shirt. "Oh, yeah. I was coming to change my shirt. I had a bloody nose."

"C'mon." Draco lead her up the last few steps and helped her take the sweater off. "Where's your shirts?"

"In the closet," Hermione replied. Draco strode to the closet and took a crisp button-up shirt from a hanger.

"Okay. Let's get this shirt off." Draco bent his head and started to undo each tiny button, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration. His fingers brushed against her soft breast and Hermione went straight on alert. Her breasts were extra sensitive these days and Hermione felt them tighten with need.

Draco's head came up and caught her eyes. He smiled slightly as she inhaled sharply and her breath came out faster.

After a another minute of that sweet, sinful sensation, the shirt was undone and Draco was kneeling in front of her. Draco's fingers went down Hermione's sides, sending shivers up her spine and fluttering inside her belly.

"Hermione?" Draco question.

Hermione swallowed, hard and peered down at him. His eyes held a glaze expression and then slid shut, his head bending down to rest on her bubbling belly. His hands moved to her front and outlined the small circle of her baby then wound tightly around her middle, pulling her body tight against his. She felt his body vibrate with something unknown but knew something was wrong.

Hermione felt her heart shoot through the sky as Draco's soft breathing swept across her swollen flesh.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, his voice choked.

Hermione said nothing, simply stood there, frozen in place. Her heart was faster than a rocket and her head spinning as if she were unwinding from a swing. Her head was foggy, making it hard to think. She could never think when she saw Draco like this.

"Draco-"

"I know," Draco murmured, cutting her off. "I know you're scared." He titled his face up and met her sharp gaze. "But I'll be with you for the whole thing. You don't have to have any doubts about me."

Hermione felt her eyes moisten and her throat go dry. She nodded and finally forced out, "Mmm hmm."

Draco got to his feet and cupped her cheek in his warm palm. "Hermione, I love you so much. I ache so much when I even think about you. Hermione, I know you can trust me with anything and you need to remember that."

Hermione felt her chest clench up and her throat so tight, she couldn't swallow. She opened her mouth but nothing came out but a small whimper and more tears fell down her face.

"Hermione?" Draco question.

Hermione felt her bottom lips quiver. She couldn't think, she couldn't understand why Draco was being so weird. He was never so close and yet to far away at one moment. Something was going on and to Hermione it felt as if he was trying to say goodbye. She felt a sharp pain of something behind her breast bone and fought to breath. Her stomach felt hallow even though she had three months of baby in her. She clenched a fist to her chest and as it went tighter and her face went white.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?"

"I hurt," Hermione choked out, her voice hoarse and had a slight tremor.

Draco frowned and focused on her face seeing no sign of mendacity. Draco ran his thumb over Hermione's bottom lips and kissed her forehead, then slowly folded her into his arms.

Hermione went into the comfort of his arms with languorously, her body tired and her heart felt somehow wounded.

Draco held on to her small shivering body. Slowly, Hermione's body broke out into a cold sweat and her breath became rapid.

Draco started to panic and then unanticipatedly, her knees gave way and she would have fell to the floor if Draco's arms didn't keep her up right.

Alarmed, Draco brought her to the bed and laid her down. He was shaking so hard that Draco couldn't catch his breath. He sprinted to the bathroom, and grabbed wet towel to wrap it around her flushed body.

Draco sprinted down the stairs so fast he was amazed he wasn't flying. He ran all the way to the hospital and franticly looked around for Madam Pomfrey. Catching sight of her, Draco hastily told her what happened to her. Madam Pomfrey grabbed hold of Draco's arm and suddenly they we near Hermione's bed.

Hermione was still shaking but now it was almost like she was twitching. Her breath was fast and rough. Her face was flushed but her body was cold to the touch.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco questioned, his voice almost squeaking as he lightly touched the back of her hand.

"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy but I think I need you to get Dumbledore."

Draco nodded his head with a jerk and ran to got the head master.

Madam Pomfrey felt Hermione's flushed face and shook her head. She didn't have a clue what to do. The headmaster had said this could happen and to get him right away. But now Hermione was starting to jolt in her bed, her face reddening and her teeth started to chatter.

The headmaster and Draco came back into the room. Draco right away went to the side of Hermione's bed and peered down at her.

"What's wrong?" he demanded from Madam Pomfrey. "My god, help her. Why aren't you doing something?" he panicked his voice full of harsh, bitter anger. "Do something!" he stipulated huskily, loudly. A fat tear spilt down his cheek and he glared at the headmaster. He got down to the side of the bed on his hands and knees. He clasped Hermione's hand and gripped it, bagging for her to be alright. "Please, please, do something!" Draco choked out and sobbed beside her bed.

Hermione's body jerked once more and she started to choke, tears rolling down her flushed, red face.

"Draco," Dumbledore clenched a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to her. Tell her how you love her."

"What's wrong with her?" Draco sobbed. "I want her back! Tell me what's happening!"

Dumbledore gripped his shoulder tighter. "She's dying."

Draco looked up at the headmaster, his lips quivering. "Wh-what? Why? Hermione-how? I don't understand."

"She's giving up, Draco. She doesn't want to live anymore. She thinks you're leaving her, knows you wont love her child. She's trying to die, Draco. If you want her, Draco, really want her, then go get her. The only think holding her back right now is the child inside of her.

"I-" Draco peered back at Hermione. Draco let out another whimper and kissed her forehead. "Hermione. Baby, please. Please, please come back to me. I love you, Hermione. Don't d-die on me. I don't want to leave you, Hermione. I want to hold you in my arms, bring our child into this world with all the love I have, all the love I can give. I'm all you're, Hermione. All of me. Just p-please come back. I can't live without you."

Not knowing what else to do, Draco laid his head on her stomach and bawled.

"Draco?"

Sobbing harder at the sound of Hermione's voice, Draco refused to let her die, refused to know that she was dead and calling his name.

"Draco?" again came her soft, sweet voice. "Come here, Draco."

Hermione lifted his head and looked around. He was in Hermione's room anymore. Wasn't sobbing by her side and hoping her to come back. She was in a garden with roses and tulips everywhere. Every colour surrounded her and she smiled lightly at him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione sat down on the side of the fountain of small children. "Come talk to me, Draco."

"No!" Draco yelled and clenched his fists to his ears. "I wont believe it! I repudiate to believe it! You aren't real!" Draco had his eyes closed so tight her started to see colours behind his lids. "You aren't real," he whispered, making himself trust it.

A warm hand touched his arm and Draco's body went rigid.

"Draco, please look at me."

Slowly, vacillatingly, Draco relaxed his hands and had is hands pulled down but the small, tender ones. Draco kept his eyes clasped tightly conjointly until the sweet, kind-hearted voice whispered in his ear.

"Look at me, Draco." A hand caressed the side of his face and unable to refrain, his eyes leisurely opened and Hermione's amiable face came into view.

"Are you real?" Draco his voice hoarse murmur.

Hermione's soft and fragile face nodded up at him. "Real as possible." Her head travelled down his face and to his throat, at which he swallowed hard, and stopping at his chest. Her delicate hand snaked over his heart. His heart pounded flippantly under her palm.

"I'm scared, Hermione," Draco confessed.

"I know." She touched his hand and pulled his large one inside of hers. "Come." Draco followed and sat beside her on the fountain seat.

"Talk to me," Hermione commanded.

"I don't understand what had happened. Dumbledore said you wanted to die. Why do you want to leave me, Hermione? What did I do wrong?"

"You won't understand, Draco."

"Please, tell me! Hermione, I'm so scared," his eyes flashed dark and tears weld up. "I don't want you to leave."

Hermione smiled softly and she gripped his hand in hers. "You're were going to leave me, Draco."

"No. I'm not."

Sadly, Hermione smiled. "You got his message, Draco. Two nights ago. I got it also, Draco. You were going to the mountain to die for not taking the mark. I get the same dream, Draco. Your father is giving you a warning. This isn't the first time that this has happened."

"I'm not leaving you," Draco remarked back harshly.

"No matter what you say or want, Draco, doesn't always happen."

"But why would- why do you want to kill our child, also?"

"I don't want to, Draco. You were talking to me today and I knew that you were saying goodbye."

"No, I was just trying to make you not worry. I was going to see him and tell him he couldn't have me. That's all!"

"And we both know that he would have killed you." Hermione's words get harsh and Draco flinched. "Why lie to me, Draco? You know how I care about you and you go behind my back! I love you, Draco, but you still rather get killed then tell me the truth. Would you want to die knowing the last thing you said was a lie." Hermione was standing up and facing him with her face holding such a hurt expression that Draco's chest ached.

"I said that I love you, Hermione. That is not a lie!"

"But a lie and a truth does not make it right, Draco!"

"What was I supposed to say, Hermione? That I was leaving you and I knew that I would die! Do you think I would make you worry more about having the baby by yourself and having to take care of yourself?"

"I can take care of myself, Draco. I don't need you to take care of me! I need you to love me!" Hermione whispered the last words.

There was a long silence and Hermione started to cry softly.

"Come here, Hermione."

Hermione didn't move she just slightly swayed. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her shivering body into his.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Please don't cry."

Hermione turned around in his arms and cried. Draco scooped her up and gingerly carried her to the fountain here he sat down and cradled Hermione in his arms. Her hands clenched the back of his shirt and she cried and whimpered in the hallow of his neck.

"I just want you to love me," she sobbed and gripped the back of his shirt tighter. "I need you to love me." Her hoarse sobs shook her whole body, her teeth chattering, her entire heart feeling ripped out.

Draco rocked her back and forth, silently stroking her hair. "Hermione, baby, I do love you."

Her head moved back and forth on his shoulder. "No, you just n-need the idea of m-me. N-not me for who I am."

Draco's hand stilled and he grimace, realizing how much this could be true. He didn't really talk about how he felt, about how he wants his life. He realized that he made no comment on his future with her. He had unwaveringly thought about what he was doing to Hermione. He was almost using her for his strength and to keep him going because he knew so strongly that his father was going to kill him if he didn't accept the mark. He was slowly killing Hermione as he was going this. He was using her for his own need, not caring how much of her he took.

"Hermione, I-" he choked on his words. His throat was desiccated and his chest tight, his breath coming out sharp and swift. He fought back all the tears coming to his voice, to his sorrow filled eyes.

"No," Hermione whimpered. "No, Draco, d-don't say it."

Draco's large hand moved steadily from Hermione's back to her face. He stroked her soft cheek then caught her chin in the V of his forefinger and thumb. Abruptly, Hermione's face was below Draco's, her gaze fixed on the deepness of his eyes.

"Hermione, I love you." Hermione's eyes filled with more tears, a big one falling down her round cheek. Draco caught the tear with his thumb and he kissed her.

His lips moved down on hers so perfectly, Hermione whimpered. His kiss was deliberately slow paced and painfully beautiful. His mouth fully covered hers and Hermione let out a moan.

Unexpectedly, Draco pulled his mouth away. "Can you not feel my love for you? Can you not feel how much I want you, how much I need you?"

Hermione licked her swollen lips and swallowed. Her small hand was over his heart, feeling the prompt rhythm of the beat.

"Yes, I can."

"Love me, Hermione. Love me so I can love you just as much back. Show me, teach me so I can love you with my whole body, with my whole soul." Draco's desperate cried for his own need to love, frighten Hermione to the core. "Teach me to love my child, show me how to be a good father, Hermione. I want this child as much as I want you."

Hermione sniffed and bit into the side of her lip. She nodded strongly and then dived for his neck. She began to cry again but her tears were of joy and Draco stroked her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Telling her all the sad, dark secrets he kept to himself.

"Take me back, Draco," came her soft sigh, "take me back."

Having no clue how to, Draco closed his eyes tight and thought of home- Hogwarts. He thought of his room, her sitting in the bed, her soft, deep hair around her flushed face, a tiny child in her arms. Hermione smiled down at the child, her smile bright and full of love. Draco opened his eyes to sadly say he didn't know how to get them back but he was. He was at the side of Hermione's bed, her small hand was stroking his silky hair.

"Hermione?" he asked not sure if he was actually awake.

"I'm here."

A smile spread across Draco's face and his clasped a hand behind Hermione's head and brought her mouth down to his, in a frantic kiss. A surprise giggle escaped from Hermione's mouth as he kissed him passionately back.

"I love you, baby."

Hermione pulled back and softly replied, "and I love you, too."

…………………………

Hey. Sorry about the wait again. I know the chapters a little sappy and all but . . . Yeah, lol. I'm gonna try harder to get these chapters out. Please forgive me and please tell me what you thought. I know there's a lot of spelling mistakes and I'll fix them all soon.

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.

Chebetta

…………………………

. Antagonism- bitter, angry.

. Exasperated- frustrated.

. Contemptuously- scornfully.

. Mendacity- a lie.

. Languorously- lack of physical and mental energy.

. Unanticipatedly- unexpectedly.

. Stipulated- demanded.

. Repudiate- deny, reject.

. Vacillatingly- unsurely.

. Conjointly- joined together.

. Amiable- friendly.

. Flippantly- freely.

. Desiccated- dried.


	29. The Ending Kick

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..The Ending Kick..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione laid her head down on the desk and tried to keep her eyes open. Snape wouldn't stop talking and she felt if she was going to throw up. She was so famished she thought that the baby would have to start eating her insides to stay alive.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked from beside her.

Moaning softly, Hermione peered up at him. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Tired," she explained with one word.

"That's what you get from tossing and turning all night."

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger since you two insist on talking, come down here and give us a demonstration on this potion."

Hermione lifted her head with a groan and staggered to her feet. She followed Draco up and stood facing the class.

"Ms. Granger, what is your favourite snack?"

Hermione right away thought of the food she was dreaming about at the moment. "I don't know. I have a lot," she replied.

Snape sneered and asked a different way. "Close you eyes and tell us what you see."

Hermione did as she was told and thought real hard about what she wanted to see. The image of a double chocolate brownie came into her view.

Dreamy on the image of her food, Hermione opened her eyes and smile. "I see a deep double chocolate brownie about two inches thick, the top loaded with chocolate frosting and sprinkles . . ." Hermione went on talking about this brownie she wanted. The class started to howl with laughter as Hermione started to shiver with the want of her brownie.

"Miss. Granger, please just eat the brownie." Hermione's eyes opened immediately and she stared at the brownie Professor Snape was holding in his hand.

"Did you poison it, Professor?"

Snape sneered and placed the deep chocolate brownie in her hand. "Just eat it."

Hermione's smile reappeared and slowly, silently she ate the brownie. The class watched at she started to sway and then slowly her image started to fade.

A small gasp filled the room and Hermione totally disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Draco asked, panic displayed deeply in his voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, she's safe."

"Where is she?" Draco demanded again.

"To you're dream world, Mr. Malfoy."

"To my what?"

A mist filled the murky, chilled room and Snape lifted his wand. He said nothing but something like a bubble filled the front of the room. It would look like a gigantic crystal ball but the sides were as soft as a bubble of soap.

Hermione's frame appeared and Draco stepped closer to the mist.

"Can she hear us?" he asked.

"No, but you may go in and talk to her."

"How?" Draco asked, his voice quivering.

"Just walk in."

The class watched as Draco went into the bubble and gently touched Hermione's shoulder.

She jumped, spun around and right away leaned into Draco's large frame, her hands went from doing the dishes at what the class guessed to be their kitchen.

Draco rubbed Hermione's back and she snuggled in closer to his body.

"This is Draco's dream world, but soon it will be his worst nightmare."

The class watched as Draco and Hermione talked and held each other then suddenly, Hermione pushed Draco away, her face held up with a sneer.

"Hermione?" The class heard Draco ask.

Abruptly, Hermione twisted and grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and held it up.

The silver blade sparkled as it raised higher and higher. Then, as fast as it appeared, the blade swiped down and just missed Draco.

"Oh, my god! Hermione what're you doing?"

"Nothing, Draco. I just wanna tell you something before you die though. The baby isn't yours."

Draco's face turned pale and then Hermione's laughed, it coming out cold and harsh. "I never did really like you, Draco. You were always boring and not very good in bed."

Outside the bubble. The class howled with laughter but inside, Draco was breaking out in a cold sweat, his face pale like a white pastry.

"Poor, little boy. Scared that daddy will get mad when he admits that he's scared of the world and he only really cares about is himself. How does he look now, Draco? Are you scared of poor little me. I never did need you, Draco. It was you who needed me. Now there will be no you."

Before the knife could slash down, the bubble burst and Hermione and Draco were both standing before the class and looking around confused. Draco was still pale and chalk white; he knew what had happened. Hermione, on the other hand was frowning and looked totally perplexed.

"Was that real?" A girl from the class asked.

"As real as life," Professor Snape replied.

Hermione touched Draco's arm and he jumped back.

"Are you alright? You look pallid."

Snape dismissed the class and Hermione was still extremely concerned for Draco. Her heart was almost aching for him and he sulkily walked away and held his head low. Hermione tried to walk to him but he was scared that what happened in the horrible bubble was real, was true. For the rest of the classes, weather Hermione was in it or not, Draco kept his voice to himself, his mind working overpower, trying to understand what had happened.

By supper time, Hermione was wondering around like a lost pup. She wasn't hungry even though she knew that the four month old child was probably starving. She walked the corridors, somber and heartbroken. Catching a shadow in the dark, she silently crept behind it. Her sense of security and knowledge replaced by nothing but a cold aching loneliness that chilled her to the bone.

The silhouette moved across the small landing and swiftly went by. The body turned and Hermione caught the face. It was pale, shallow and crumbled with melancholy.

His cold lifeless eyes met hers and he stopped, his face turning almost bleak with grief.

Hermione stepped closer but Draco made no move closer to her.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"What?" he whispered back, his voice low and dangerously sharp.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep cleansing breath. He knew that Hermione did not say those things to him but he was hurt anyways. Was the baby really his? Was he self-absorbed more than he should be?

"Draco?" Hermione's soft voice broke his thoughts. Looking Hermione deep in the eyes, he asked the question," Hermione, is the child mine?"

Hermione's intake of breath and sudden tremble of her lips, send Draco to her. Tears came to her eyes and her nose turned pink.

"Why would you ask that? Do you not want me?" A fat tear spilled down her cheek and that was all Draco could bare. He took her into her arms and cradled her face with his shoulder, letting her cry her worries away.

"Hermione, of course I still want you. It's just with the bubble, you said that-"

"What bubble?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Never mind. Come here and give me a hug." Without another word, Hermione leaning into his strong hard body and closed her eyes. She smelled his masculine musk and sighed deeply.

"Hermione, I love you. I want us to be honest with each other and not to hold anything back. Can you do that, Hermione?"

She nodded against his neck and kissed his beating pulse.

"Okay. Let's go get you some food and then we can go upstairs and talk. And that's exactly what they did. They talked about their fears, hops and dreams, they made plans of their future.

Everything was great until that one moment when the tiniest thing went wrong.

…………………………

The project was due today and Draco had left it up in his room. This was most of his mark and of course, he had forgot it.

That same day, Hermione went up to her room and tossed her clothes on the dbed, and headed straight for the shower. She stepped in and realized that she had forgot her shampoo and soap. She got back out and then went back into the shower. But even though she had just put the shampoo in her hair, the water turned off. She had to wait with drying shampoo in her hair. How annoying was that?

…………………………

"Hermione, you're four and a half months pregnant! You cannot go for a run!"

"But my legs and back hurt! I need to stretch! You've been keeping me from the world and I need out!" Hermione complained and kept on tying her shoelace.

"Hermione, you can't even touch your toes, your stomach is getting big! Your feet are swollen and can barely fit in the shoes! Can't you just stretch on the floor!"

"No, Draco, I need some exercise, I'm getting fat!"

"That's because you're pregnant, Hermione! Do you want to kill this child? Can't you find another way to stretched and get exercise?"

Hermione looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "Like what?" her smile was meant to be seductive but Draco was too apprehensive to even notice.

"How about we can go to the library and read a good book together?"

"Draco, you're missing the point again!"

"The point is to stop you for going out for a run and find something to entertain you."

"Then come here, Draco."

"Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyed at Draco being totally unobvious.

"Draco, come here," she repeated.

Draco obeyed and walked closer.

"Closer." Conformed again, Draco stepped up to her.

Hermione placed her hands on either side of Draco's face and kissed him solemnly. "Stop talking, Draco."

Draco did as he was told and let Hermione lead him to the bed.

"Hermione, we can't do this," Draco gasped between Hermione's frantic kisses. "The baby-"

"It's fine, Draco. Don't worry about the baby." Hermione's lips replaced Draco's again.

Pulling away again, Draco peered down at her. "Hermione, I can see you're stomach bubbling. You're pregnant and I do not want to hurt the child!"

Sighing, Hermione left it alone. "Fine. Let's just stay away from each other and-"

"Hey, wait!" Draco interrupted. "I said nothing about staying away from each other. I just knew your intentions and, Hermione, you know I can hardly resist you, but common! I just don't wanna hurt our child."

Hermione nodded. "We wont hurt it, but fine. No sex, I got it. I'll just stay a nun for the next five months."

Draco smirked and advanced towards her. "Not quite, my dear."

Hermione giggled and let Draco come towards her. Her giggles become moans and gasps. Who knew that no sex for five months would be so bad?

…………………………

Hermione lay in bed, her body hot by the warm May breeze and from the long shirt she had on.

"Hermione?" the door squeezed open and Draco stepped in. The bed dipped behind her and Draco's cool breath brushed alone her neck like a lovers caress. "You awake, baby?"

"Mmm hmm. It's so hot in here, though."

The mattress moved again, and Hermione rolled over, watched Draco walk to her dresser and grab a tank top form her third drawer.

"Sit up," he commanded as he strode back to the bed. Hermione did as she was told and let Draco strip off her shirt and replace it with the skimpy black thing.

Draco took his own shirt off and well as his pants then slid into the bed beside Hermione.

Turning into his arms, Hermione laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in the strong scent of cologne, man and Draco.

"Draco, do you realize that-" she stopped suddenly and froze and Draco felt her body clench up tight. A second later she moan and let out a harsh, "oh my, god!"

Draco rolled her over and stared franticly down at her. "What? What is it, what's wrong?"

Hermione clenched her stomach. "I down know."

Draco's hand snapped straight down to her stomach and felt a sharp and swift jump.

"Did the baby kick?"

Hermione stared wide-eyes up at him. "It can't yet. It shouldn't for another month at least."

A small smile spread against Draco's face. "I think that was the baby kicking, Hermione."

"You think?"

Draco nodded. "I know." His cupped hand against Hermione's stomach stopped moving, stopped searching for another kick that wouldn't come.

Jubilantly but still terrified, Hermione smiled up at Draco. "I love you so much."

"The feeling's mutual, my dear."

Draco placed his lips carefully over Hermione's and felt the jolt of electricity spring into his bloodstream.

"Go to sleep, my love. Sleep peacefully and I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione laid her head back down on Draco's chest and almost instantly fell into sleep.

But what Draco said was a lie, Hermione soon realized. Because when she awoke, Draco was nowhere in sight.

…………………………

Hey there. Sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you thought. I know there's a lot of spelling mistake but please forgive me for that. Please submit a review and hope you wait for the next chapter!

Chebetta

…………………………

.Perplexed- confused.

.Pallid- pale.

.Melancholy- sadness, depression.

.Jubilant - joyful.


	30. Nothing

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Nothing..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Her dreams were terrifying. For the past two weeks she has been waking up in a cold sweat with her heart racing and her mind full. Her thoughts and dreams were all of Draco but he didn't know what was to come.

Draco was away with his father and with Lord Voldemort and Hermione never knew when he was coming back, or if he ever would. Even though she dreamed of him being hurt and in such agony, Hermione loved him. When she thought hard, she wanted to tell him that she forgave him for leaving her. But deep down, Hermione didn't know if she could.

She was now in a small cottage in a little wizard town. Some muggles lived there, too, so there were also secrets around the tiny town.

The town accepted her right away and she was under the wings of stranger who cared about her well being.

Hermione closed her eyes again and went over the dream again. Climbing out of bed, Hermione's back felt stiff but she got up anyways. She was seven moths pregnant and it was killing her.

She went to the small desk and sat on the hard wood chair. She took out her notebook and began to write.

July 20.

Draco sat down in the dark, his face bloodied and his body beaten so badly he couldn't get up. His ribs throbbed and he knew at least three of them were broken but there was nothing he could do.

Draco cringed as the deep metal door opened. He moaned and wished they would just go away.

"Draco?" A girl whispered.

"Jocelyn?"

"Yes, it's me. Let me help you." The red haired woman stepped closer and took out her wand. She placed her wand on his ribs and almost instantly, the pain was bearable.

"How long was I out?"

"About seven hours. These are getting longer, Draco. You must tell them where she is."

"No," Draco gasped as he placed her hand over his back.

"You must, Draco. You're live is in danger here. This is no game. Tell me where to find the girl and I'll make sure they let you go. I promise that to you."

"No."

"Draco, please-"

"I said no," Draco barked.

"Why must you take all this unnecessarily pain? This girl will not be harmed."

"Voldemort will kill her after he's done with her."

"But, Draco, you don't know that. Why is this such big deal? I know she was your lover but no woman, even myself, is worth this much pain. Just give me her name."

Draco moaned and his eyes started to close.

"Give her to me and when you awake you will be free."

Draco's head rolled back but the word, "baby," rolled off of his lips.

Hermione placed the pen down and made her way stiffly to the shower. She undresses and stepped under the warm mist, letting the water loosen her aching muscles.

Her dreams were always horrible and there was no telling how much worse things were going to get.

………………………

Her world was fuzzy and the slight tingle in her lower abdomen was sore.

The tiny bundle was wrapped up in her arms, small and almost insignificant. The baby girl slept peacefully and Hermione finally felt relieved. The baby's name was Nadine Giselle Granger, meaning hopeful promise. Little did this baby know that she was named after her father.

Hermione ran her finger down the infant's tiny nose and smiled slowly. The nose was Draco's. As this thought came to Hermione, she wondered if Draco was ever going to see their perfect package of joy.

The thought of Draco never seeing this beautiful child broke her heart to bits.

………………………

"Dini," Hermione scowled. "You know better than that!"

Fifteen-month-old Nadine sat in the high chair, crayons in her mouth. She instantly dropped them as her mother shot her a look.

"Good girl," Hermione turned back around and put her hands back into the soapy dishwater. She gave the small child a look and Nadine grabbed at the dark red crayon.

"Nadine," Hermione warned. The child giggled but dropped the crayon to the floor.

The child giggled again and said, "go bye bye."

Hermione smiled at her over her shoulder, "that's my girl." She finished the last of the dished and dried her hands. "Come here, sweetie." Hermione held out her hands to the child and Nadine held up her arms, her intentions to be picked up.

"Up-py," Nadine said, her eyes sparkling.

Hermione laughed as she swung Nadine in the air and blew her a kiss. The child did one back.

"Let's get you a drink then it's bed for you."

Nadine frowned. "No."

"Dini," Hermione warned.

Nadine didn't argue anymore but she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"That's right, you go ahead and frown."

Hermione went to the fridge and took out a cup of juice. She handed it to Nadine and brought her up to her bedroom.

"Okay, go get your pj's."

Nadine did as she was told. She then sat on the floor in front of Hermione and held her hands up. Hermione peeled the shirt off and replaced it with her stars and moons pyjama shirt.

This went on until lastly came the socks. Hermione helped Nadine up and let her walk to her "big girl bed".

Nadine crawled in and grabbed her baby- her doll- and closed her eyes.

"Good night, sweet cakes."

Nadine yawned and kissed her mothers cheek. "Night night, mama."

"Sleep tight," Hermione whispered and then tucked the blankets fully around her sleeping daughter.

Hermione didn't move from her position beside the bed but stayed there and stroked Nadine's cheek. "Oh, how I wish Draco could see you. Does he ever wonder about that, Dini? Does he even care that you're alive?" Hermione thought out loud. "Or wonder what you look like?"

Swiftly, Hermione got up. No use getting worked up over something that would never happen. She left the room promptly and went to the door as the bell rang.

Hermione opened the door a smile on her lips. It soon fell as she seen the face behind the door.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione squeaked out, her heart stopping and her body went dumb. "W-What're doing h-here?"

"I've come to say hi," Draco replied smoothly. He was clean and to Hermione's surprise, looked like a different person. He had his old nose, his old lips, and the same almost white hair. But his eyes, oh, his eyes. They weren't just grey; they were a chilling mix of grey and an icy blue. I tint of purple was also visible. They looked abyss and empty, so chilling that Hermione wanted to gasp.

But she couldn't. Hermione was even unable to breathe, her head started to spin and she started to see a whirl of colours spin around her. The rainbow of mist and clouds was so welcoming; Hermione had no problem going until it all went darker and darker. Soon there was nothing but black.

"Hermione!" Draco swayed under the weight of Hermione and gently eased them both down to the floor.

"Come on, Hermione, wake up," Draco muttered as he smartly patted her cheek. "Hermione? Come on, time to get up."

Slowly, but surely, Hermione's eyes opened. Her mouth once again popping open and she frowned at him.

Her hand came up and touched his cheek, to see if his image in front of her was real. "Draco?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

He nodded and took her hand off of his cheek and held her palm to his lips. "It's real good to see you, Hermione."

Hermione wanted to cry. There was no emotion in Draco's eyes, no sentiment in his voice.

"Let's get you up so I can get going and leave you alone." Hermione was soon on her feet and the frown was placed upon her brow again.

"You're leaving already?"

Draco nodded, no feeling, no heart, and no soul. "I must go now, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you any farther." He turned to leave, his hand on the doorknob.

"Draco-!" Hermione said hurriedly. He stopped and turned around to face her. "Would you like to see my daughter?" Hermione asked

For the first time, a feeling came into Draco's eyes. It was fear. "What?"

Hermione almost repeated her sentence but then found it was wrong. "Would you like to see _our_ daughter?" Nothing came out of Draco's mouth. "Draco?"

When Draco spoke, his voice was thick and rough. "Our daughter?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, our daughter. Don't you remember, Draco? I was pregnant back in Hogwarts."

Tears filled Draco's eyes and he swallowed. Hard. His Adam's apple bobbed up ad down. "They told me the baby died."

Hermione shook her head and felt her heart sink down to her stomach. "What? No, Draco, I had the baby. She's sleeping upstairs." Hermione waited for Draco to talk but he didn't. "Would you like to see her?"

As the words left Hermione's mouth, Draco shook his head vigorously. He was on the verge of bursting into sobs.

"Okay, okay, I wont make you. Um," a moment past and then Hermione remembered her manners. "Would you like something to drink?"

Slower this time, Draco shook his head.

"How about something to eat?"

He shook his head again.

"Would you like to lay down?"

Same thing as before. Hermione wondered if he just wanted back out of her life. So she asked the question that hurt her most.

"Do you want to leave?" To Hermione's surprise and joy, he shook his head again and stared down at his boots.

"Okay, then, let's get you inside." The thought shook Hermione to her very core but she was more worried about Draco than herself. Draco looked clean and neat, but inside he was a wreck. Hermione wanted to change that, needed to change that.

She knelt down to untie his boots and Draco didn't even notice when she lifted his feet one by one to take the boots off.

She undone his coat and stripped it off his broad shoulders and then stared up at him.

"Draco?" she called softly. No answer. She reached up to stroke his cheek and called to him again. "Draco?"

He blinked then focused on her face, making Hermione smile.

"Would you like to come in?"

He nodded, his lips set in a solemn line.

Hermione gingerly picked up his large callused hand and led him to the small kitchen. She pulled back a stool to the island and let him sit. She walked around to the other side and stood there.

Both said nothing, did nothing. They just started at each other.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? I don't mind making anything."

Draco said naught, just sat in a daze and watched Hermione walk around the kitchen like a lost pup. She walked back and forth, making cookies because she didn't know what else to do with her hands.

Soon the smell was all over the house and it could make anyone drool but Draco didn't move or blink but Hermione thanked God that he was still breathing.

An hour past with nothing said, the cookies were done and the dishes washed but no words left anyone's mouth.

Finally, Draco asked in a diminutive voice, "can I see her?"

Hermione almost gasped with relief. Partly, that Draco actually talked but mostly because he wanted to see Nadine.

"Of course you can. Follow me. You must be quite though, she's sleeping."

Draco nodded and followed Hermione out of the kitchen.

Hermione pointed to the doors as she passed.

"This is the bathroom and the den. And here is an extra bedroom," Hermione started to talk not knowing what else to do.

At last, Hermione stopped at a pink door with three flowers randomly around the frame. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

Hermione watched as Draco took in the baby pink coloured room, the small dresser and princess desk with a mirror attached. Lastly, his gaze landed upon the small bed and to the little girl.

Draco moved closer to the bed until he looked down at the tiny sleeping form. Hermione knew he was too choked up to even utter an "oh".

The child sleep on her back, arms flung all over, her wild brown mane was spread out around her face.

Hermione looked down at Nadine and she could see parts of Draco. Her frown was Draco's, her nose and her lips that were now open in an O.

Suddenly, Draco turned from the child and rushed away from the room. Hermione found him in the bathroom, heaving and gasping over the toilet. His face was pale and his body shaking violently.

"Oh my God!" Hermione rushed to the sink and ran a facecloth under cold water.

Hermione impatiently waited until Draco was done puking his stomach out.

He collapsed against the toilet and tired to take in an even breath. His body still shook brutally and so Hermione went to him right away. She held the damp cloth to his forehead and muttered soothing words to him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, as his breath became the natural rhythm.

Draco shook his head. "I have a daughter," he choked out. "I thought that s-she d-died."

Hermione knelt behind him and rubbed his back. "But she didn't Draco. She healthy and a great baby."

"I kn-know."

"Let's get you up, Draco. You can sleep in the extra bed for tonight, okay? We'll talk again tomorrow." Hermione stood up and gripped Draco under his rms. He made no move to help.

"Draco, help me here."

He did all he could. After a few struggling minutes, Draco was in the guest bedroom and was pushed down on the bed. He went willingly.

"Okay, Draco, let's get you into bed." Hermione started to undo the tiny buttons on his shirt when his hands forcefully clasped hers.

Startled, Hermione looked up and noticed the tears on his cheeks. "No, please," he whispered. "I c-can handle it form h-here. G-go to bed," he commanded softly.

"Draco!" Hermione scowled. "You're hands are shaking so bad that I doubt you could get this shirt off at all!" her tone was almost harsh and when she noticed Draco cringing, she lightened her tone. "Please Draco, just let me do this."

"No," he said steadily. "Hermione, go-"

Her fingers touched his mouth and he instantly stopped talking. Hermione bent her head and went on with her task at his shirt. When the shirt was undone, Hermione slipped his shirt off his broad shoulders and then gasped in incredulity.

"I told you not to."

Hermione flicked her gaze up to Draco's and stared in horror at his calm voice. His eyes still teary, his voice still thick but he said those words so naturally like the scars, bruises, burns, gashes and welts were nothing knew to him.

Impulsively, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Draco kept himself straight as a board, and held his breath, as this was his first sign of affection in over a year and nine months. He was already over flowing with emotion and he could hardly handle anymore.

Hermione scampered back as he growled. His face was cold and harsh, his eyes sparkling with something Hermione didn't even want to name.

"I'll see you t-tomorrow," she hastily stammered over her shoulder as she more or less ran to the door. She shut it tight behind her and sprinted to her own and shut the door tightly behind her.

Hermione refused the tears to come as she changed into her pyjamas. Her silk red lace-trimmed chemise was one of her favourites. She could afford a few luxuries and this was one of the few she had. It took her three months to buy this. She preferred some of the best and the sexy lingerie and it had cost her just over one hundred dollars. To Hermione's opinion, it was worth it.

Hermione's thoughts never left Draco as she changed. She felt her heart breaking but he had pushed her away. Did he really think that Nadine had died? Who had told him that?

Little did Hermione know that Draco was in the room down the hall sobbing. Hermione lie in bed thinking of his injured chest and didn't even want to think of the rest of his body. How did he get those marks? No wonder he was such an emotional wreck.

Unable to handle the pain of thought of Draco and so much agony, she got up from her bed and silently made her way to Draco's.

She opened the door and called his name.

He was beside the bed, his face in his hands, his body trembling with his hoarse sobs.

Hermione crossed over to him and knelt beside his large body. She ran her hand though his hair like she did to Nadine when she was worn-out and crying.

Her hands trailed down his back, over the scares and all the punctured skin. "Draco?" Hermione whispered. "Help me get you into the bed."

He made absolutely no move to get up.

"Draco, please."

Draco did all he could go get into the bed without Hermione's help but it was no use. His legs were like rubber underneath him and his head was spinning.

Hermione laid him down and covered him up. Unable to stop herself, Hermione climbed in after him. She slid her body up snug against Draco's back and held on to him tight. He shivered and sobbed and Hermione made no move to stop him. She let him cry because she knew that this was probably the first time he had cried since she had last seen him cry.

Hermione placed her lips on the curve of his neck and shoulder and whispered her reassuring words. She placed kisses on the parts of his back that she could get to without letting him go.

Finally, his body fell still and his heartbeat turned to the normal pace. As he slept, Hermione did not let go of him. She ran her fingers down his arms and over his shoulders. She comforted him even though he was asleep. There was nothing else she could do when her mind wouldn't stop worrying about Draco.

………………………

"Hermione?"

Drowsily, Hermione opened an eye at the sound of her name. Draco's face appeared in her line of visions and Hermione snapped to like.

"Are you alright?"

Draco slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired and my head hurts. Just don't talk so loud."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco's reply was quite, "six thirty." His eyes met hers and he ran a long finger down her cheek. "You look good."

Even though Hermione knew her hair was wild all over the place and that her eyes were probably ringed with fatigue, she still blushed.

It was a while that Hermione got a compliment that she actually considered letting go to her head.

"Nadine should be up soon." Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes fell downwards and refused to meet her own.

"She's beautiful, Hermione."

"I know. She got her looks from her daddy," Hermione replied and Draco was quick to deny it. Hermione stopped him though. "Don't bother. She has your nose," Hermione traced Draco's nose with her finger then his lips. "And she has your mouth." Hermione smiled up at him. "She even has your glare," she muttered with a laugh. She didn't even get a smile out of him.

"Do you know what her first word was?"

Draco shook his head but he took a guess. "Gimme," there was a bit of humour in his voice and so Hermione laughed.

"No." Draco stared at her, waiting for her to tell him Nadine's first word. "It was daddy."

Draco turned his face away from hers. He swallowed and Hermione almost felt the pain. His heartbeat sped up and his nose turned a tad pink.

"Draco," she started, her eyes on his throat. "What happened to you?"

Hermione watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and then finally his mouth opened.

"I don't want to talk about it," his voice was slightly hoarse and he rolled to the side, the connection from Hermione broken.

"I won't force you, Draco. When you're ready, I'll be here to listen." Hermione placed a kiss on his shoulder and got up from the bed.

She made her way to the door, making her hips sway more than normal. She wanted Draco to feel another emotion. Want, desire, need. And from her sexy nightwear and her seductive sway, it had worked.

………………………

Hey there everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. Please submit me a review and tell me what you thought. I know I have bad spelling but how is the story? Please enjoy and goodbye.

Chebetta

…………………………

. Abyss- bottomless

. Sentiment- emotion/feeling.

. Vigorously- strongly, forcefully.

. Diminutive- extremely small.

. Incredulity- disbelief.


	31. Now or Never

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Now or Never..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione got ready for the day as fast as she could. She wanted to be ready for anything Draco threw her way. When she was done in the bathroom, she made her way to Nadine's bedroom and checked in on her.

Draco was there, his arm on the side of the small bed, staring down at her face with a look of disbelief on his own.

Nadine muttered something in her sleep and Draco backed away an inch. Her eyes slowly opened and she yawned loudly. Her arms stretched up and her belly came off the bed and she stretched her whole body out. She sighed as she relaxed again. Her eyes landed on Draco and she titled her head to the side in wonder.

Instead of saying anything, Draco kept quite and watched the child take him in.

Nadine frowned and then smiled slightly. She hugged a bear to her chest and lifted her other arm to her shoulder. She opened and then closed her hand twice as a wave as she stared at Draco.

Draco bit his lip and whispered, "hey there. What's your name?"

"Nadine," she replied back, her eyes wide.

"That's pretty. My name is Draco."

"Draco?"

Draco nodded and bit his lip again. "Yeah, that's right."

"Where Mommy?" the child asked.

"I don't know, maybe making your breakfast. Would you like to go see?"

Nadine nodded eagerly and jumped off of the bed, her baby blanket dragging behind her.

Hermione slid out of the room and leaned back again the wall.

"Come on," Nadine said. She soon came out of the room, leading Draco by the hand down the stares calling her name.

Hermione hurried down after them and appeared down in the kitchen to find Draco in a chair with Nadine in his lap. A look of helplessness was visible on his face, it soon turning to relief as Nadine called Hermione's name and ran to her.

Hermione picked up her child and returned the fierce hug that was given. "Hello, pumpkin. How are you this morning?"

"Good. I'm hungry, Mamma."

"I know, sweetie. What would you like?"

The child perked up and thought about it. "Becon," the child replied, excitement in her eyes.

"Bacon?" Hermione asked and her one brow rose.

Nadine nodded and frowned. "Yeah, becon."

Hermione laughed and went to the fridge for the bacon her daughter wanted.

"Is bacon, eggs and hash browns alright, Draco?"

Draco nodded and watched as the two went around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Hermione got the plates, cups, forks and butter knifes and put them on the island. Nadine put then each in their place and then got out her milk and Hermione's orange juice.

"Draco?" Nadine asked tapping his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance. "Juice?"

A knot appeared in his throat so he nodded and replied with, "that would be great," in a choked voice.

Nadine poured orange juice into his cup. Before he knew it, he was led to the table filled with fruit, toast, bacon, hash browns and eggs.

Hermione and Nadine both sat down and reached for each other's hand. Nadine grabbed Draco's hand and Hermione lightly touched his other. Both of them started to say a soft prayer with their heads bowed and their eyes closed. Soon enough, they both looked up and reached for the delicious food that was placed on the table.

It was silent as they ate and Draco was sure that the table was a time of silence until Nadine missed her mouth with her fork and stabbed her nose. Hermione jumped and then laughed as she realized Nadine was not hurt.

"Ouch," Nadine complained. She frowned as her mother threw her head back and laughed at her. A pout then came on her lips, making Hermione laugh harder at the child.

"'Tis not funny!"

Hermione controlled her laughter but could not help keep a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. Why don't you go and get your bag ready for daycare, then come back and finish your breakfast?"

Still pouting, Nadine got off of her chair and ran to get her things ready for the day.

Hermione then turned to Draco and studied him. "How long are you going to stay for, Draco?"

Draco, who was staring at his food felt the shiver go down his spine as his name rolled off of Hermione's mouth. He shrugged and looked up at her. "How long can I stay?"

The smile was gone from Hermione's face as she replied. "As long as you want to."

Draco stared Hermione in the eyes and answered. "I have a daughter that I wish to take care of. I would like to stay and watch her grow up. I want to be here for her life, Hermione."

"You're sure?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded solemnly.

"Thank you."

Before more could be said, Nadine came running into the room. "Look, Mommy, I found Molly." Nadine held up an old rag doll and then stuffed the thing into her knapsack.

"Good girl. Now, you sit down and eat while Mommy goes and gets ready." Hermione turned to Draco. "I'll take the day off of work to take you shopping, Draco. We have to leave in twenty minutes though. Is that alright?"

Draco nodded and a frown came to Nadine's brow.

"Can I go too, Mommy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sweetie." The pout reappeared. "Remember," Hermione continued," you have a trip to the zoo today." The pout was gone in an instant and was replaced with a yelp of joy and the sound of tiny feet echoing throughout the house.

"Nadine," Hermione called after her. "Come and finish eating your breakfast. Draco, you can go and have a shower now."

Without a word that morning to her, Draco stood up and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Hermione breathed in deep and brought the dirty plates to the sink and ran the water. She rolled up her sleeves and started to clean the dishes, her mind going all over the place. She never not went to work. Draco had no idea what this shopping trip meant to her.

"Do you need any help down here?" Draco asked from behind her. Hermione jumped and turned towards him, her heart hammering hard against her chest.

He was cleanly shaven and wearing old clothes.

Hermione shook her head and turned back towards the sink to restrain herself from looking at him.

"No, thank you. I'm fine doing this by myself."

The kitchen turned silent but Hermione undeniably hear Draco move closer to where she stood at the sink. She didn't however realized how close he was until his warm breath ran across her bare neck sending jolts down her spine. Her hands froze in the warm water and even to her, her shiver was physically visible.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, his voice quite and supple.

Hermione shook her head and swallowed hard. Her pulse ran wild as Draco's eyes moved from her eyes and down to her mouth. He licked his own lips before returning his gaze back to her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, as his body came closer into contact with Hermione's. His face came closer as Hermione lifted hers up.

A dark cast was held over Draco's eyes, as they became a dark blue, persuading and seducing Hermione nearer. It was like a child approaching a candy store, enticed by the goods and sweets.

Draco raised a hand and ran his finger along Hermione's jaw. Hermione quivered but made no effort to pull away.

The fruity smell of soap was strong as Hermione reached up and grasped Draco's wrists with her wet ones. She could tell Draco was waiting for her to pull away from his gently embrace but Hermione made no move to do so.

Hermione stood there, trapped against the counter and Draco hard body, gazing at him helplessly. Hermione knew firmly that what she was feeling in her heart was shining in her eyes-longing, uncertainty, need, a touch of fear but most of all, pure burning desire.

"Hermione." Her name came out Draco's mouth like a caress. His eyes drifted shut as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Hermione let out a small and agonizing moan, part desire and part relinquish. From the moment his breath whispered across Hermione's neck she was lost. Her body was weak with longing and a commanding need.

"Mommy!" Nadine called and Hermione was slammed back to reality.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Draco parted his lips from hers. His eyes deliberately slow, fluttered up to reveal his magnificent blue eyes painted with a flash of purple.

"Mommy!"

Trying to break free of her trance, Hermione could faintly hear Nadine's impatient call.

Draco took a step back and gave her a nod to go to her daughter. Hermione took it. She leapt from the counter and ran down the hall to Nadine.

She sat on the floor, her slightly heeled shoes in the wrong feet, the silky laces undone.

"Help, please."

Hermione smiled and crouched down near Nadine. She took of the nice shoes and replaced them sneakers. Hermione tied them up, saying her routine to help Nadine remember how to tie her own laces.

The three were out of the door no less than five minutes.

They first dropped Nadine at her "Nanny's" house and then it was off to the mall.

Hermione showed Draco around, soon realizing that he had never seen a mall before, only wizard shops.

"Okay. We'll start with your pants. Jeans," Hermione decided and started for the small store opposite of her. Draco stood where he was, transfixed.

Hermione vigilantly and cautiously made her way to him. Following his gaze, Hermione found a little set-up in the middle of the mall with a man selling knifes, guns, whips and other hurtful objects.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her curiosity exchange by worry. His breathing was shallow and his jaw was locked tightly.

"Draco?" Hermione placed a hand lightly on his chest and gazed up at his face. She lightly shook his chest and waited until he blinked and his eyes focused on her face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she stared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Not convinced, however, Hermione grabbed his wrist and took him the opposite way of the small set-up shop.

Together they made their way through half the store. Hermione led the way and Draco followed in step. Everyone once in a while Hermione's hand would touch Draco's making them both pull away and let out a small nervous laugh.

They went from store to store, the tone light and the mood easy. Hermione once again felt Draco's hand brush hers. Before she could pull away, Draco snatched Hermione's hand into his larger one and held tight.

Hermione was pondering about dropping his hand but the image of the scene that morning stopped her. Instead, she lightly squeezed his hand and kept walking down the hall.

Soon, they found all they needed and left for the front doors of the mall.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, as they left the mall and made their way into the parking lot. "What happened to your father?"

Draco stopped mid stride and looked at her as if she blew her mind out. His jaw clenched tightly and his hands balled into fists. The flare of his nostrils and anger coming out of his eyes like balls of fire scared the hell out of Hermione.

"He died." The reply was hard as concrete getting thrown at you. Hermione flinched, as his stride became angry jerks of movements as he walked to the car.

Hermione slowly walked after him, her heart low and filled with worry. Why was she so stupid to even ask that? She got to her car and slid into the driver seat. Her eyes right away looked upon Draco.

"I'm sorry I asked that, Draco. I really am."

No reply, not even a stiff nod came from his direction.

Hermione took a breath. She needed to show that she was not weak, that she would not let him walk over her. She was stronger than that and she had to show Draco that she was no push over.

"Draco, did you hear me?"

No response and so Hermione put the bags in the back and sat slouched in her seat, the keys in her hand.

"Draco, I will not move this vehicle until you acknowledge me."

Finally, Draco then looked at her. Hermione wished that he didn't. His eyes were pure purple, haunting as well as haunted. Hermione gasped and leaned as far from him as the car would allow her to go.

Draco looked down at his hands and shook his head like a blind man who could finally see his own hands- he looked at his hands as if they weren't his own.

"He's dead."

"I know, Draco. I heard what you said. I'm so sorry I asked that. I had no right."

"Gone and out of this world forever," Draco went on as if Hermione had said nothing. It was now or never. It had to come out. Draco turned his head to look back at Hermione. She sat huddled on the edge of her seat, pushing herself into the door of the car. "I killed him, Hermione. He can't hurt others anymore and he cannot hurt me. I'm strong and I don't need him for anything." Draco said this as if he was trying to convince himself as well as explain to Hermione.

"I killed him with my hands." He once again looked at his hands, examining them closely.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered as if to comfort him.

"No," Draco cut in, his eyes levelling back on her face. "I'm glad, Hermione. I stood over him and watched as blood came from wounds given by myself. I remember the power I felt as my fingers wrapped around is throat and squeezed the life out of him. I felt relief, Hermione, and I am not ashamed or guilt of what I have done to him."

Hermione trembled in her seat, tears wetting her face. She swallowed hard and sunk deeper away from him.

"What I say is the truth, which is what you wanted. But I know you'd rather have me lie to you, Hermione. I killed my father for my own pain to stop. So I could come back to you and hold you on my arms and feel love once again. But will you ever again hold these murderous hands of mine? Ever again kiss me with such passion that I could never know?" Draco shook his head. "I choose to tell you this and give you a chance to take me back. You may be scared, Hermione, but so am I. I've have not felt love, passion, or even belonging in over a year. I-"

"I will," Hermione whispered.

"-Can't tell you- what? What did you just say?"

Hermione looked at him closely and whispered the words. "I will take you back."

Draco almost wept with relief but instead nodded and thanked her.

Hermione smiled back and started the car. Five minutes of a heavy silence was too long for Hermione. Confidently, Hermione reached over and placed her hand into Draco's large one, giving it small squeeze.

Tears still swam behind Draco's eyes but he was no longer weak, he had no reason to cry. He had what he needed. He had Hermione.

Thanks for reading my story, you guys! I appreciate the wait and time you all have gave me. Please continue reading and reviewing the story. And like always, sorry about the wait and all of the spelling mistakes.

Chebetta

.Undeniably- definitely.

.Enticed- lured.

.Relinquish- surrender.

.Vigilantly- watchfully.


	32. Saved

Draco and Hermione: Lust or Love

..Saved..

…………………………

Dictionary of this chapter is at the bottom of the page.

…………………………

Hermione kept her eyes closed and opened her mouth wide for her first morning yawned. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the fear that someone was watching her came over her.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened only to find Nadine's tiny, beautiful face mere inched from her own. She felt her eyebrows draw together in a frown as Didi's expression was of worry. Hermione quickly sat up in her large bed and scooped her daughter up into her lap.

"Didi, what's wrong?"

"Daddy's sick," the child stated mater of fact like.

"Sick?" Hermione question. "What do you mean sick?" Hermione felt a deep fear of dread sink into the pit of her stomach. "Where is he, sweetie?"

"Bathroom."

Hermione got up from the bed and set Nadine down on top of the rumbled sheets. Hermione kissed her daughters wrinkled forehead from frowning and stroked her baby soft cheek. "You stay here and I'll be right back, okay?"

Nadine nodded and clutched her "baby" to her chest as Hermione left the room, tripping in the box of things and Hermione was ordered sternly by Draco not to open for any reason whatsoever.

Hermione found Draco retching over the toilet, his flush flushed and his body sweating. He heaved over the toilet, his fingers digging into the side as he emptied his stomach. He gasped and sputtered as Hermione rubbed her hand soothingly over his bare, fine muscled back, his muscles screamed and pulled under her warm hand.

Finally done, Draco sighed with relief as Hermione placed a cloth over his flushed forehead.

Hermione sat on the cold tile floor with her back against the wall. Draco sat breathing heavily between her legs with his head leaning back against her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly.

"Mmm hmm," Draco muttered and stroked the back of her knee with his fingers. "Just give me a minute or so and I'll get up."

Hermione played with the strands of Draco's straight silky hair. "Stay as long as you need." The small bathroom was silent until Hermione spoke again. "It's been over a month since the last time this has happened."

Draco slowly sat up. "Yeah, it has." Draco turned around and sat back on his heals. "Hermione, I'm scared," he admitted, his eyes downcast.

Hermione reached out her hand and placed is on Draco's thigh. "I know but-"

"No," Draco cut in, "you don't know, Hermione. Voldemort is still looking for you."

"But-"

"No, Hermione," Draco pressed stubbornly. "He will not stop even if he's caught. Voldemort has ways to get to you, Hermione."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Hermione snarled. "Voldemort is caught and he cannot get me!"

Draco sadly shook his head. "He can still get you, Hermione."

"Why are you bringing this up again?" Hermione cried in distress.

"Because I'm getting flashes again," Draco admitted heatedly.

Hermione sat still and closed her eyes. Her breathing sped up and her heart ran wild. "How? I thought your father was the once sending you thoughts or pictures or whatever."

"I lied, Hermione. Voldemort was also doing the sending."

Hermione visibly paled. She shook her head and put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes shut tight. "Oh, Draco," she said with a sigh.

"I know but I'm not sorry. I couldn't tell you that, Hermione! Do you understand why?"

Hermione sat quiet for a moment and thought about it. Finally she answered him with a solemn, "yes, I understand."

"Thank you. But now I must go to him. I need you to stay here and watch Nadine.

"No! I will not! I wont let you leave me and go straight to your death! It's not right and I wont let you!"

"Hermione," Draco started softly, "I must go."

Hermione stood up and stomped her foot. "No, you don't have to go! Stay here with me and Nadine. I refuse to let you go!"

"I have to go, Hermione, or he's going to kill you," he replied calmly.

"No, please don't leave me again!" Hermione begged desperately.

"I must, Hermione. I care too much about you to just let Voldemort come her and take you away!"

"You're lying! You don't care for me anymore than you care for our child!"

Draco looked at her with shock. "You think I never cared?" he asked outraged. He stalked back to the bedroom and bent down over the box that he was forbidden to go into and dumped the contents out onto the floor. Notebook after notebook fell out to land hard on the floor.

Draco snatched a book up and skimmed through it like you would with a deck of cards. Every page that Hermione got a glimpse of was of herself, a baby or sometimes both.

Draco stopped at a random page and thrust the book into her arms. "All of you, Hermione, all of them. Not once did I not care. I had never stopped caring."

Hermione raised a hand to her mouth and found that her cheeks were wet. She stared down at the amazing pictures drawn out of memory in total awe.

"Then why must you leave me again?"

Draco shook his head and swallowed hard. "Do you really think that I want to go? I know that there's a chance I might die but I have to do something, Hermione. I can't just sit here and let Voldemort take you away. I will protect what is mine and I will not see you or Nadine get hurt."

"Please," Hermione sputtered.

"No!" Draco growled. Nadine let out a whimper from the bed and Hermione noticed that her bottom lip was trembling and that she had tears in her eyes. "Don't you talk me out of this, Hermione. I'm determined and I wont let you stop me."

Hermione gave up and she stalked over to the bed and picked Nadine up into her arms. "Fine. Leave us then."

Draco said nothing at her cold tone. He turned to leave the room what her words stopped him cold and his chest felt tight with emotion and pain.

"Just be out by nightfall."

Draco closed his eyes and ignored the tight jab of pain in the middle of his chest. It felt like there was a hand inside him that held his heart in it's gigantic fist and was squeezing with all it's might.

All Hermione could do was not to cry as he gaudily left the room and apparated out of the house.

…………………………

For the first time in the month and a half that Draco was living with them, Draco had used his wand. It was for a good reason, Hermione assured herself as she sat behind her desk at the office. Hermione went on with her life as if Draco had not left her. She dropped Nadine off at her nannies just like any other ordinary day.

Draco had left her like she had meant nothing. Although he had said that he had to leave because he couldn't stand seeing her get hurt, it was still hard to believe. He apparated straight to his mothers house to get ready to confront Voldemort.

All day Hermione was struggling to keep her mind focused on her work instead of her feelings and Draco. Nadine was attached to Draco and he just left her like he did to her as well.

Hermione left work early because of that stupid fact and picked up Nadine.

"Where's daddy?" Nadine asked as they got home and sat at the dinner table.

Hermione's fake smile fell and she stared down at her food. Looking up, her face crumbled in sorrow, she whispered to her small child, "I don't know, pumpkin. I don't know."

A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek.

"Mommy?" Nadine asked and dropped her fork on her plate.

Hermione hastily wiped the tear away and smiled to Nadine. "I'm okay, sweetie. How would it be if we watch a movie with dinner tonight?"

Nadine's face lit up and her mouth split open into a great wide smile. "Honestly?"

Hermione nodded and grinned. "Sure, why not?" She picked their plates up and took them into the living room and set them down on the coffee table.

Nadine came running in after her. She went to the movie stand and picked her favourite movie which happened to be about a dog who got lost in the forest and a family of bunnies helped him get back to his owner. (AN: Anyone guess what movie this is?)

Hermione was physically and mentally exhausted. Her head hurt and her body felt weak. Her chest had a constant tightness to it and she felt the deepest urge to cry.

By the end of the movie, Nadine was curled up to her side sleeping soundly. Hermione picked her up and brought her to her bed and placed her down on it. Hermione covered the child up as she curled into a ball and snuggled closer into the pillow.

Hermione knelt by the bed and watched Nadine sleep peacefully. Her chest felt even tighter at the idea of telling this sweet child that her daddy was never coming back to see her or her mother.

A tear threatened to spill down her cheek but Hermione held it back and blinked furiously.

"No tears for him, Hermione," she warned herself. It was so hard to keep from crumpling on the floor and breaking down in sobs but she somehow managed not to.

Hermione stroked Nadine soft cheek and hesitantly got up to leave the room. She strongly walked back to her bedroom and stripped her clothes off. She shook her head and scowled as Draco's face flashed in her mind. She rashly pulled her red teddy and matching underwear from the dresser and jerked them on.

After going to the bathroom and taking her makeup off, Hermione collapsed in her bed. Laying there, Hermione remembering what a ardent lover Draco had been, what sweet words he had whispered to her, and the gentle caress as they lay in bed together. Or when they ate and Draco's fingers would tenderly, playfully run across her neck and shoulder.

Hermione closed her eyes to the tightening need and pain in her chest. A lump came to her throat and Hermione bit her lip to keep from weeping.

"I miss you," she whispered passed the clog in her throat. Even though Draco would not hear her, Hermione hoped that Draco knew that. Hermione raised a fist to the middle of her chest and pushed hard. It was so hard to breath, too hard to ignore the sharp aching.

"Why did you have to leave me, Draco? Why must you put me through this pain again?" The tears came and Hermione couldn't do a thing to stop them from falling from her swollen eyes. She wept in her pillow, the anguish was unbearable, the hole in her heart was making Hermione want to give up on life.

The tears slowed some time later and Hermione thought of her beautiful child asleep in the room down the hall. She had to stay strong for Nadine no matter what. Nadine was Hermione's only reason to keep on living.

…

Draco lay at Voldemort's feet with his face bloodied, bruised and his nose surely broken.

The Dark Lord advanced upon him and surged to his feet his wand at the ready.

"Leave my family alone, Voldemort," Draco gasped out, the words tight from the broken ribs.

Voldemort laughed, it's high pitch screeching in the dark and damp dungeon.

Draco lay on the floor with Voldemort over him. Voldemort's wand was pointed down at Draco, the unforgivable curse on his lips ready to be said, ready to take another life.

A bright light lit the room as the dungeon door opened. A dark figure stood there and all went dark again as the door banged shut.

"Potter," the Dark Lord breathed, his voice slightly hoarse. "Crucio." Draco automatically doubled back over and cringed, gasping in agony. The Dark Lord didn't even give Draco another look; his gaze was locked with Harry Potters.

"Arg," Draco moaned as the pain build up to deathly excruciating torture.

Voldemort's gaze did not recoil as Harry held is wand up in front of him.

"Let him go, Voldemort."

Voldemort laughed and remained his gaze focused on Harry, his wand back up and obviously forgotten about Draco withering on the floor, his face scrunched up in unbearable pain.

Voldemort's eyes became slits as he was glaring so hard at Harry. "You are no match to me, boy." Harry's wand flew from his hand before he could open his mouth.

Harry said not a thing, didn't even look at his wand across the room. His hand came up and his palm faced straight forward.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and muttered, "imperio." Draco's withering stop and he lay on his back, his chest heaving as he tried to inhaul an even breath. "Get his wand, Draco."

Draco arduously got up and crawled to the opposite side of the dungeon to seize Harry's wand from the cement floor.

Harry's hand aimed over to Draco and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Voldemort's eyes lit up and a sneering smile came onto his twisted face. "Impressive. But not enough to kill the Dark Lord."

Harry looked back at Voldemort, his eyes almost shooting flames of fire. To Voldemort's utter surprise, flames did come out as he murmured, "incendio," and a fire started near Voldemort's back.

The Dark Lord glided closer to Harry. "Not good enough, boy."

Voldemort came swooping down towards Harry and Hermione made no move to step aside. Harry's hand started to shake and a faint yellow dust twisted clockwise around his hand. His palm started to flow incarnadine and spread outwards towards his finger until his whole hand was covered with the blood red colour.

Voldemort recoiled and his eyes held a trace of fear. "Avada-"

The spell was broken as Voldemort's was mouth shut tightly.

Harry stood stiffly, his face frozen cold in a fierce and fiery look of hatred. "Good bye, Voldemort." Harry's hand was violently vibrating and a thin cardinal line shot forward as Harry's screamed, "avada kedavra!"

Voldemort's body stood stiff as the thin red line became thicker transforming into a ball. The ball stopped and like a bomb, it blew. Voldemort was shot backwards to the wall; already dead and he slumped to the floor in a defeated heap.

…

Hermione bolted up in bed. The blankets were wound around her feet and she kicked them away. Her body was sweaty and shaking ferociously.

"Oh god, oh god."

Hermione fell to the floor as her feet could not hold her up. Hermione knew that the dream was not an ordinary dream but a flash of the future.

…………………………

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I'm starting to get faster actually, and I hope you all stay around and wait for that to happen. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and story. I have terrible grammar and spelling so please forgive me. Other than that tell me what I could improve on. If you have other questions ask in the review and then give me your email so I can answer you back. Thanks again and enjoy!

Chebetta

…………………………

.Ardent- passionate.

.Arduously- difficulty.

.Ferociously- fiercely.


	33. Please help!

Hey everyone! The next chapter is the last one for this story of mine. I was wondering if you all want a happy ending or a sad and dramatic one? I think it's only fair to ask the people who have kept me going on writing this story. And again, I love to hear (well look at) what you all have thought so far. Please review your answers. Thanks!

Chebetta


End file.
